


Teiko... Alfas vs Omegas

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverso-La prestigiosa academia Teiko para alfas, betas y omegas, posee los mejores equipos de Baloncesto de la historia.¿Que pasara cuando los campeones alfas choquen contra los campeones omegas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Este fic es un omegaverso, para los que no saben que es el omegaverso aquí les explico un poco de este universo. Para los que si saben pasen abajo directamente al capitulo y disfruten ^^

Lo primero que debo decir es que el concepto de omegaverso no es mío, es un famdon que ha proliferado mucho sobre todo en los fic en inglés. Os explicaré un poco de lo que es el omegaverso (explicación sacada de copy-paste de google)

El Alfa/Omega, Alfa/Beta/Omega u Omegaverso es un tipo de universo alternativo que surgió en el fandom de _Supernatural_  y se ha ido extendiendo por otros como  _Inception_ ,  _X-Men: First Class_ ,  _Sherlock_ ,  _Teen Wolf_ …

Los datos más básicos son que las personas (o por lo menos los hombres) se dividen en Alfas y Omegas (o Alfas, Betas y Omegas). Los Alfas son los dominantes sexualmente hablando y en ocasiones tienen un bulbo en la base del pene como los perros y otros cánidos (esta característica proviene de los fics de licántropos). Los Omegas son los sumisos, entran en celo y pueden quedarse embarazados. Si hay Betas, son un punto intermedio entre Alfas y Omegas.

El Omegaverso puede variar tremendamente de fanfiction en fanfiction. Universos en los que los Omegas son considerados posesiones de los Alfas y poco más que fábricas de bebés andantes, sociedades en las que la mayoría de los Betas resienten a los Alfas y Omegas por ser considerados ~especiales~, mundos que son prácticamente como el nuestro donde la gente aspira a la igualdad entre clases…

La mayor parte de los fics Alfa/Omega contienen slash con mpreg. Dependiendo de los autores las mujeres pueden no existir, ser todas Omegas, ser Omegas y Betas o incluso ser Alfas (en este caso, según el universo, las mujeres Alfa pueden tener pene e incluso ser capaces de producir semen).

Elementos que  _pueden_  encontrarse en el Omegaverso:  
· Jerarquías sociales basadas en la biología/orientación sexual;  
· licantropía;  
· Estro en humanos (personas entrando en celo);  
· Mpreg (embarazo masculino);  
· Knotting (penes con bulbo);  
· Comportamientos animalísticos (en particular durante la época de celo);  
· Sentidos agudizados (en particular el olfato);  
· Futanari (mujeres con pene, en particular si son Alfas);  
· Conexiones irrompibles entre parejas;  
· Dub-con y non-con;  
· Embarazo forzado;  
· Embarazos múltiples;  
· Feminización de personajes masculinos;  
· Unión y reproducción controladas por el gobierno.

 

**En mi fic en particular son:**

**Los alfas**  son los dominantes sexualmente; tienden a ser físicamente fuerte y tienen algunos poderes de alfa que irán descubriendo a lo largo de la historia. (Estos poderes se me ocurrieron del manga sex pistol y los poderes que poseen los semillas pesadas).

 **Los Omegas** : Son sexualmente sumiso (pero sólo sexualmente) entran en época de celo dos veces al año desde que su cuerpo está listo para reproducirse que sería entre los 13 y 14 años. Tienen algunas peculiaridades cuando están a punto de entrar en celo (que es lo que alerta a su familia de que la época del celo se acerca) algo así como las mujeres con nuestro síndrome pre-menstruar que grita a viva voz que esos días se vienen XD.

 **Los Betas** : Se podría decir que son la gente normal, son los que más abundan, su instinto primario es proteger a los omegas ya que ellos no reaccionan al celo de estos y obedecer a los alfas. Esto esta plantado en su ADN y es su naturaleza.

También encontraran mucho de:

 **Estro en humanos**  (o sea celo, dado que los omegas en mi fic padecen de celo)

  
 **Mpreg**  (Embarazo masculino)

 **Knotting**  (Penes con bulbo, juju alfas quedandose un ratito pegados a su omega para darles mimitos después del orgasmo)

 **Sentidos agudizados en especial el olfato**  (un alfa puede oler a un omega y su temporada de calor a metros de distancia es por eso que son tan sensibles a las feromonas y los omegas a las feromonas alfas también)

 **Comportamiento anomalístico**  (en particular en la época de celo) esto se debe a que aquí los seres humanos descienden de los animales (así como nosotros) y están más en contacto con su lado animal haciendo algunas cosas por instinto como aparearse.

 **Conexiones irrompibles entre parejas**  (si encuentras a tu alma gemela. Hay gente que nunca las encuentra)

Y ya veremos que más, espero disfruten la historia.

 

 

 **Disclaimer:**  Kuroko no basket no es de mi propiedad


	2. Capítulo 1

****

 

 

**Capítulo 1**

 

_Teiko._

 

Mejor conocida como la Academia Teiko, era un colegio mixto para alfas, betas y omegas, aunque los estudiaban en Teiko jamás coincidían. Teiko mantenía una estricta división entre alfas, betas y omegas, sobre todo por la seguridad de estos últimos. Sólo les permitían reunirse en ocasiones muy especiales. Teiko abarcaba los estudios medios y los estudios superiores, estaba la Teiko Junior High School donde iban generalmente los chicos de trece a quince años y Teiko High School donde acudían los mayores entre los dieciséis y dieciocho años antes de partir a las mejores universidades del país. Aunque esta división sólo podía ser notada por los uniformes, ya que en el gran complejo que era Teiko se encontraban todos correctamente divididos. Los Junior se diferenciaban a sénior por los colores de sus uniformes y los omegas, alfas y betas se diferenciaban entre sí por los detalles en sus uniformes.

 

Los salones para los omegas tanto Junior como sénior estaban en el ala izquierda de Teiko los alfas e incluso los betas tenían prohibido pasar a esa área sin autorización, incluso habían guardias que vigilaban que esta regla no fuera rota. Los alfas y betas tenían toda el ala derecha.

 

Había otra cosa por la que Teiko destacaba sobre las demás escuelas, su club de basketball, tanto el club de Basketball omega como el club de basketball alfa eran los campeones tanto a nivel junior como a nivel sénior.

 

En ese momento el club sénior de basketball omega de Teiko estaba en un grave dilema. Más bien los chicos de la primera división tenían un problema. La primera división estaba compuesta por nueve jugadores cuatro de ellos pertenecían a la primera división desde el año anterior, los otros cinco eran los prodigios que habían llevado durante tres años consecutivos, al equipo Junior al campeonato y que habían tenido un pase automático a la primera división nada más entrar, para envidia de muchos que se esforzaban sin mucho éxito por llegar a la primera división. De hecho casi todos los que estaban en la primera división de la escuela superior habían sido titulares en la escuela media, pocas excepciones se daban.

 

Pero volviendo al tema central, en este momento los jóvenes omegas de la primera división se enfrentaban a un pequeño problema… su ala-pívot estrella se había graduado el pasado marzo ahora el equipo no tenía un ala-pívot.

 

-¿Akashi-shi, no podríamos mirar entre los de la segunda y tercera división y ver si encontramos un buen ala-pívot? -preguntó el siempre enérgico Kotaro Hayama, rubio de 1.80 y con un pequeño colmillo de lobo que le sobresalía de un lado de la boca. El chico era uno de los dos Aleros de la primera división.

 

-Ya fui a mirarlos con Teppei, no hay nada que me guste -negó Akashi Seijuro, de 1.73 metros, cabello rojo y ojos heterocromaticos uno rojo y otro dorado, con dieciséis años había pasado directo de ser el capitán del equipo de la escuela media a serlo de la escuela superior sin ninguna protesta ni siquiera de los sempai.

 

-Hay un par de chicos que podrían llegar a ser buenos, pero no dan la talla -admitió Teppei Kiyoshi con un suspiro. Teppei Kiyoshi era el más alto de todos los omegas en el equipo y ya que estamos de paso era el más alto omega en la escuela entera, medía 1.93 una estatura, nada común en un omega; era de echo mucho más alto que algunos alfas. Teppei tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños, era amable y actualmente el único Pívot que quedaba en el equipo, el otro pívot se había graduado ya. Eso era otra de las preocupaciones de Akashi con sólo Teppei de momento para cubrir la posición de Pívot estarían en aprietos si algo le pasara en algún partido. Los de la primera división siempre procuraban tener dos jugadores mínimo de la misma posición, uno para salir en la cancha y otro para la banca.

 

-¿Entonces qué haremos? -la vos de Kuroko Tetsuya, el sexto jugador fantasma de la primera división hizo dar a todos un salto. Habían olvidado que el chico estaba ahí. Kuroko era el más bajito de todo el equipo 1.68, cabello azul, ojos azules, piel blanca, dieciséis años y una presencia que pasaba desapercibida.

 

-¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? -preguntó Himuro Tatsuya con una mano en el corazón. Himuro era uno de los dos Escolta de la primera división, de segundo año, con 17 años, Himuro tenía el cabello negro, los ojos oscuros, un lunar muy coqueto junto a su ojo derecho y medía 1.83 metros.

 

-Desde el principio -contestó Kuroko tranquilamente sin expresión alguna en su cara- ¿Podemos volver al tema? -preguntó- Necesitamos un ala-pívot ¿qué haremos sin uno?

 

-Bien, estuve pensando en eso. Y he decidido probar algunos cambios de posiciones en el equipo. Como bien saben actualmente hay tres bases -comentó Akashi- Takao, Izuki y yo. Desde ahora habremos dos, Izuki y yo, por el bien del grupo, Takao… quiero que aprendas a jugar en la posición de Alero, creo que con tu talento puedes hacerlo muy bien -dijo Akashi serio.

 

Kazunari Takao dieciséis años, media 1.76 metros, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un color azul metálico, poseía una visión muy aguda, la visión del halcón. En ese momento el chico se veía sorprendido; no había esperado ese anuncio.

 

-¿Estás seguro, Akashi? -parpadeó el pelinegro- Digo, el equipo tiene a dos aleros estupendos. Kotaro y Kise -le recordó.

 

Akashi negó haciendo moverse un poco su cabello rojo.

 

-Kotaro y tú serán los nuevos aleros, con su talento sin fondo y su habilidad para copiar a cualquier jugador y cualquier jugada Kise será nuestro nuevo Ala-pívot. Creo que es quien mejor lo puede hacer -aseguró y le regaló una sonrisa al sorprendido rubio.

 

Kise Ryota, rubio de ojos dorados, de 1.89 metros. Poseía la copia perfecta podía copiar cualquier jugada con sólo verla una vez. Su posición habitual solía ser la de alero, pero en realidad podía jugar cualquier posición menos la de Kuroko la única persona a quien no podía imitar.

 

-¿Estás seguro, Akashi-chii? -preguntó el rubio modelo del equipo.

 

-Lo estoy -asintió Akashi.

 

-Bien, entonces haré lo mejor que pueda -asintió Kise.

 

Takao aún se veía asombrado por su nueva posición, pero asintió. A decir verdad todos ellos confiaban completamente en Akashi y sus decisiones, hasta ahora Akashi jamás les había fallado y con su ojo del emperador el pelirrojo era capaz de verlo todo, incluso lo que los demás no podían ver.

 

-Puedo ayudarte a estudiar a los ala-pívot si quieres -se ofreció Shun Izuki de diecisiete años, 1.74 metros, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Poseía la visión del águila.

 

-Estaría bien, Izuki-chi -sonrió Kise.

 

-Podemos entrenar juntos tu nueva posición, Takao -le sonrió Kotaro enérgicamente. Takao asintió hacia el rubio, podía parecer medio tarado y drogado con azúcar por sus energías, pero era uno de los mejores aleros que había en Japón.

 

-¿Ryo-kun, puedo comer de eso? -la vox de Kuroko hablando sobresalto de nuevo a todos, Kuroko era su amigo, pero hasta ellos olvidaban que estaba ahí. Todos miraron con curiosidad y vieron a Kuroko rebuscando en la mochila del siempre tímido Ryo Sakurai. El segundo Escolta del equipo. Ryo Sakurai dieciséis años, ojos marrones igual que su cabello, sus ojitos solían verse asustados y siempre se disculpaba con todo, pero era uno de los mejores tiradores de tres puntos que hubieran en la liga omega. Y a pesar de su carácter tímido, cobardía y amabilidad, cuando alguien tocaba su lado malo, Ryo cambiaba radicalmente de personalidad.

 

-Hai, Kuroko-kun, gomen, gomen -chillo el joven haciendo mil reverencias mientras a sus compañeros le caía una gota por la cabeza ya acostumbrados al chiquillo.

 

-Eh decidido algo mejor para que Kise-kun aprenda su nueva posición, e convencido al entrenador para que organice un partido con el equipo alfa de Teiko. Nuestro equipo posee a Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga, dos de los mejores ala-pívot de la liga alfa, quiero que aprendas sus técnicas. ¿Crees poderlo hacer, Kise? -le preguntó el pelirrojo capitán.

 

-Será pan comido -aseguro Kise Ryouta. Y Akashi sonrió satisfecho, ese año también el campeonato sería de ellos.

**Continuará…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como pudieron ver hubieron algunos cambios de posición para un par de los jugadores con respeto a sus posiciones comunes y salen muchos de los personajes del manga que aun no han salido en el anime.
> 
> Para ayudarlos un poco aqui les dejo una lista del equipo Omega, nombre y posicion y entre comilla al equipo que realmente pertenencen en el manga.
> 
> Equipo Omega:
> 
> Kotaro Hayama-Alero-(Rakuzan)
> 
> Ryo Sakurai-Escolta-(Too)
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya-Sexto hombre-(Seiren)
> 
> Himuro Tatsuya-Escolta-(Yosen)
> 
> Teppei Kiyoshi-Pivot-(Seiren)-Sub-capitan del equipo Omega
> 
> Akashi Seijuro-Base-(Rakuzan)-Capitan del equipo Omega
> 
> Kise Ryouta-Ala-pivot-(Kaijo)
> 
> Kazunari Takao-Alero-(Shutoku)
> 
> Shun Izuki-Base-(Seiren)


	3. Capítulo 2

** **

 

**Capítulo 2**

 

 

Kiyoshi Miyaji, rebotaba la pelota de bascketball contra el suelo aburrido mientras Kasamatsu Yukio, el capitán del equipo les daba las últimas instrucciones. Kiyoshi medía un metro noventa y uno y era rubio, tenía 18 años y estaba en su último año, ocupaba una de las posiciones de alero del equipo titular alfa de Teiko, a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros titulares que eran prodigo Kiyoshi había llegado ahí gracias a su esfuerzo y sus ganas, él no había nacido con un gran súper don como alguno de los chicos, pero sí con muchas ganas él había escalado desde la tercera división hasta hacerse un lugar en los titulares por esfuerzo propio.

 

Kasamatsu Yukio con 18 años, también estaba en su último año y era el capitán del equipo alfa, tenía el cabello negro en puntas, tenía los ojos grises, y medía un metro setenta y ocho, lo que lo hacía un alfa no excesivamente alto, un tema algo delicado para el temperamental capitán que era uno de los base del equipo.

 

-Relájate, sempai -dijo Aomine aburrido bostezando-. Es sólo un juego de práctica con los omega. -dijo el moreno prodigo del bascketball de 16 años. Conocido como uno de los jóvenes milagros o prodigios del bascket, Aomine era moreno, medía un metro noventa y dos tenía el cabello azul oscuro igual que sus ojos y un aura completamente salvaje, era uno de los dos ala-pívot del equipo y sin temor a equivocarse uno de los ala-pívot más fuertes de la liga.

 

-Sólo tenemos que tomárnoslos con calma, como un calentamiento -se mostró de acuerdo con él Kagami Taiga cómo pocas veces lo hacía. Kagami Taiga el más grande rival y amigo de Aomine Daiki. Era el otro ala-pívot más fuerte que los chicos hubiesen visto, otro prodigo con un talento abrumador para el salto, con una gran potencia de salto el chico de 16 años era envuelto por un aura salvaje igual que el moreno. Kagami medía un metro noventa, tenía el cabello bicolor, negro en la parte inferior y rojo en la parte superior, sus ojos eran rojos y el y Daiki se pasaban compitiendo todo el tiempo, aunque Daiki solía ganar por lo general, era la presencia de Kagami siempre a punto de alcanzarlo lo que obligaba a Daiki a mejorar constantemente. Cuando Kasamatsu estaba cabreado con un equipo rival y quería ganar rápidamente por lo general sólo ponía a jugar a Daiki y a Kagaimi en la misma cancha. En cuanto esos dos comenzaban a competir por quien anotaba mas, el otro equipo no tenía nada que hacer, de hecho ellos tampoco tenían mucho que hacer.

 

-Es raro escucharlos a ustedes estar de acuerdo en algo -comentó Jumpei Hyuga. Jumpei Hyuga era el sub-capitán del equipo, tenía 17, y estaba en su pen-último año, medía un metro setenta y ocho, tenía el cabello negro, los ojos negros y usaba lentes por que sin ellos era ciego como un topo. Jumpei era uno de los escoltas de la primera división, Moriyama y él solían ser los mejores escoltas de la división junior hasta que llegó él, el monstruo entre los escoltas, con una capacidad ridículamente abrumadora. Se alegraban de tenerlo en su equipo.

 

-Los idiotas siempre piensan igual -comentó el mencionado monstruo entre los escoltas. Midorima Shintaro, con el cabello verde al igual que sus ojos, medía un metro noventa y cinco lo que era una estatura poco normal en un escolta, usaba lentes de montura por que era tan miope como Hyuga, tenía una obsesión con el horóscopo y siempre cargaba su objeto de la suerte además de que siempre se vendaba los dedos de su mano izquierda cuando no estaba jugando. Midorima Shintaro era un prodigio capaz de anotar desde cualquier lugar de la cancha, tiros de tres puntos.

 

-No…No peleen chicos -tartamudeó Furihata Koki. Furihata medía un metro setenta, lo que lo hacía el más pequeño de todo el equipo en cuanto a estatura, tenía sólo 16 años, el cabello castaño y los ojos de igual color. Furihata era el tercer base en el equipo titular, a primera vista podía parecer débil y nada confiable, pero en realidad Furihata tenía un poder especial que nadie más poseía en todo el equipo alfa. Furihata podía calmar a cualquier persona a su alrededor sin importar cuán caldeados estuvieran los ánimos, cuando el juego se calentaba mucho y Kasamatsu y Jumpei decidían que había que bajar la intensidad ponían a Furihata a jugar, con su especialidad en el juego lento, calmaba a todos y hacía funcionar al equipo de forma perfecta. Furihata era tal vez el alfa más peculiar que alguna vez todos los demás hubieran visto, si no fuera por su olor cualquiera lo confundiría con un omega, pero definitivamente el chico de sonrisa amable y tímida olía a alfa.

 

Daiki y Taiga que tenían una respuesta mordaz para Shintaro en la punta de la lengua se la mordieron cuando Furihata habló y se limitaron a fulminar con la mirada al escolta que ni se dio por aludido ignorándolos.

 

-¿Entonces que tenemos que hace, Kasachi? -solamente había una persona con semejante cuerpo capaz de hablar así… Murasakibara Atsushi. Con el cabello violeta al igual que sus ojos, tenía 16 años estaba en primero y medía dos metros ocho, lo que lo hacía el más alto de todo el equipo alfa y de la escuela completa. Era el Pívot del equipo titular el único de hecho y era más que suficiente con él, nadie pasaba al chico cuando estaba en la cancha. Murasakibara tenía por lo general un carácter aniñado y una obsesión con los dulces que era hasta ridícula siempre estaba comiendo dulces, pero cuando entraba a la cancha era un monstruo, una fortaleza impenetrable especializado en la defensiva, sólo porque se aburría, pero si algún día encontraba un enemigo que tocaba su lado malo,- por lo general Taiga y Daiki cuando se aliaban para molestarlo- el chico se convertía en un monstruo en la ofensiva imparable. A Murasakibara era bueno tenerlo de su lado positivo.

 

-¿Quiénes jugaremos? -preguntó el último miembro del equipo titular, Yoshitaka Moriyama con 18 años estaba en su último año, tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, tenía la posición de escolta  y medía un metro ochenta y uno. Era bastante conocido por ser un mujeriego, cosa nada difícil teniendo en cuenta que era el típico prototipo de chico guapo. Yoshitaka y todos hablaban del partido de entrenamiento contra el equipo omega de Teiko que el entrenador le había anunciado que tendrían.

 

Kasamatsu se pasó las manos por su negro cabello, su equipo no tenía remedio, suspiró.

 

-Obviamente ni Daiki ni Taiga ni Midorima ni Atsushi, el equipo omega lo ha hecho muy bien en la categoría omega trayendo siempre el campeonato a Teiko, no los pondremos a jugar con estos cuatro para que se depriman y luego no rindan bien cuando pierdan por cero puntos contra nosotros -dijo serio.

 

-Podrían controlarse y darles alguna oportunidad -dijo Furihata amablemente. Todos lo miraron-, excepto los cuatro veteados del juego -con escepticismo, hasta el mismo Furihata sabía que el concepto contenerse no figuraba en el lenguaje de los cuatro milagros del equipo.

 

-Eso es aburrido -se quejó Daiki. El capitán y el sub-capitán le ignoraron.

 

-Jugara Miyagi de alero, yo de escolta -los enlistó Hyuga-, Yukio de Base y tendremos que jugar sin pívot ni ala-pívot, Moriyama has lo que puedas en la posición de Murasakibara y Furihata… serás nuestro ala-pívot -rio Hyuga.

 

-¿Qué? -parpadeó el castaño.

 

-Relájate, Furi -rio Moriyama palmeándole la espalda-, será como cuando jugamos un tres para tres sin posiciones realmente, sólo es un equipo omega, diviértete -le animó el chico playboy.

 

-Creo que nos estamos confiando, son campeones como nosotros -dijo Furihata suavemente, siendo completamente ignorado hasta por su capitán y su sub-capitán y eso que Kasamatsu y Hyuga solían ser más serios, pero ni ellos se tomaban en serio un juego contra omegas, confiando en su fuerza física superior a la de los omegas.

 

**Continuará…**

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 

 

Miyaji, Hyuga, Kasamatsu, Furihata y Moriyama estaban calentando, incluso Midorima también calentaba, Taiga y Daiki se echaban un par de canastas y Atsushi también calentaba… obligado por Kasamatsu, mientras esperaban al equipo omega. Hoy sería el día del encuentro de práctica.

 

Cuando el equipo omega entro todos dejaron de practicar viéndolos entrar y quedaron sorprendidos, había en todo el equipo un solo chico con la estatura de esperar de un omega, un peliazul clarito, pequeñito, que casi desaparecía rodeado del equipo omega, pero todos tenían estaturas altas para ser omegas, sobre todo el castaño, ¡Demonios! era tan alto que sólo Midorima y Atsushi en su equipo eran más altos que ese chico ¿Un omega podía ser tan alto? De un alfa se esperaría, pero de un omega… imposible.

 

-Me siento enano -comentó Furihata, solía sentirse enano contra los equipos alfas con los que jugaban, con un metro setenta era bastante enano en la liga de bascket alfa donde solían jugar alfas altísimos, pero ser superado en altura por un grupo de omega hería el orgullo de hasta el buen y dulce Furihata.

 

-Hay uno más chiquito que tú -le palmeó la espalda Aomine, aunque ese peliazul tan pequeño y tan sobreprotegido cosa que se notaba por como permanecía en medio de la formación, no tenía pinta ni de ser jugador se veía demasiado débil, debía ser un gerente.  Lo que los alfas no sabían era que en realidad los omegas rodeaban a Kuroko para que no se les perdiera, el chico fantasma que desaparecía al primer descuido.

 

Kasamatsu se acercó con Hyuga a ellos, preguntándose quién era el capitán. Como dándole una respuesta Akashi y Teppei salieron a su encuentro.

 

-¿Kasamatsu sempai? -pregunto Akashi serio. Kasamatsu asintió.

 

-Soy Akashi Seijuro, capitán del equipo omega de Teiko y él es Teppei Kiyoshi, sub-capitan. Gracias por este encuentro -le dijo seriamente el pelirrojo. Kasamatsu se sorprendió de que fuera el pelirrojo el copian, había pensado que sería el chico que presentaron como Teppei.

 

-Un gusto, bienvenidos -le tendió su mano de forma amable, pero Akashi le ignoró. Teppei se apresuró a darle su mano para que los alfas no se ofendieran, así era Akashi no reconocía a nadie hasta que demostrara merecer ser reconocido por él.

 

-Gracias por el encuentro, capitán Kasamatsu, espero tengamos un buen juego -dijo Teppei con una sonrisa amable tendiéndole la mano a Hyuga después de a Kasamatsu.

 

Los dos chicos asintieron con una sonrisa, mientras el entrenador se acercaba para mostrarle los vestuarios para que se cambiaran. Kasamatsu y Hyuga volvieron con los demás alfas.

 

Hyuga se frotó el cuello.

 

-Un omega no debería ser tan algo -comentó distraídamente refiriéndose a Teppei.

 

-Y un alfa no debería ser tan enano -se refirió Furihata a sí mismo-. Siempre hay excepciones a la regla -les recordó con una sonrisa amable-, nuestra estatura no define nuestro talento. -les recordó.

 

-¿Crees que debamos permanecer con la misma formación, tal vez deberíamos meter a uno de nuestros cuatro Little monster -comento Hyuga a Kasamatsu.

 

-Sí, la estatura del sub-capitan omega es una sorpresa y la de un par de ellos, pero no amerita cambiar las posiciones, todos los titulares de la primera división seguimos siendo los mejores, guardemos nuestros ases para partidos en serio -dijo Kasamatsu. Los demás asintieron.

 

Los omegas se habían cambiado y habían vuelto a su banca, cuando vieron a Midorima, Atsushi, Daiki y Taiga sentarse, era obvio que cinco jugarían.

 

-Guardan a sus ases -le comentó Teppei.

 

-No nos toman en serio -comento Kotaro frunciendo el entrecejo.

 

-Tranquilos, les demostraremos su grave error -sonrió Akashi con crueldad–. Kotaro serás alero -anunció al rubio-, Himuro serás escolta –le dijo al pelinegro-, Teppei… te quiero desde el principio dentro, de pívot… ¿Te parece bien? -le preguntó serio.

 

-Claro -sonrió Teppei.

 

-Takao y Shun completaran las posiciones, presiónenlos, quiero que los obliguen a sacar a sus cuatro monstruos a la cancha, entonces ahí saldrán Kise, Kuroko, Sakurai y yo -comentó Akashi serio.

 

-Los obligaremos -asintió Takao serio.

 

-Sera un duelo de monstruos, me gustaría ver eso -sonrió Kotaro divertido.

 

Kise, Kuroko y Akashi eran sus propios monstruos y Sakurai con su carita de nene bueno estaba bastante cerca de ser un monstruo como los otros tres. Los cuatro monstruos titulares eran Kise, Kuroko, Akashi y Teppei. Era raro verlos a los cuatro jugar a la vez y un espectáculo digno de ver, cuando Akashi decidía que era hora de jugar los cuatro sobre la misma cancha, cualquiera de ellos disfrutaba mucho de ser el quinto al que Akashi eligiera para la matanza, porque cuando esos cuatro junto a uno de ellos estaba en la cancha… era una matanza en toda regla, una carnicería sin piedad.

 

***                                                       

 

Los dos grupos se alinearon unos frente a otro. El quinteto inicial de los alfas, conformado por Miyaji Kiyoshi, Hyuga Jumpei, Yukio Kasamatsu, Miroyama Yoshitaka y Furihata Koki. Frente a ellos directamente el quinteto inicial de los omegas Kotaro Hayama, Himuro Tatsuya, Teppei Kiyoshi, Takao Kazunari y Shun Izuki.

 

-¿Tus ases? -le pregunto Teppei con una sonrisa torcida a Kasamatsu, como sub-capitan y en ausencia de Akashi que estaba en la banca, él estaba directamente frente a Kasamatsu el capitán del equipo rival- Diles que no se pongan muy cómodos, te obligaremos a sacarlos -le aseguró-. Nuestro capitán quiere un duelo con ellos… y Akashi siempre tiene lo que quiere -le aseguró señalando su propia banca-. Además vinimos por ellos dos -señaló a Kagami y a Daiki.

 

Kasamatsu lo miró extrañado por la forma tan atrevida del omega de hablarle, hablaba como quien era amo y señor, pobre Kasamatsu y eso que aun no había conocido a Akashi, el verdadero monstruo entre los monstruos.

 

-Tengamos un buen partido -le dijo Kasamatsu sin caer en la provocación del enorme omega, se veía obligado a alzar su cabeza para poderle mirar a la cara al hablar. Teppei le sonrió.

 

-Tengamos un buen juego -asintió.

 

***  
  
El juego pronto dio comienzo. Los alfas que habían comenzado el juego relajadamente de forma confiada se dieron cuenta de su error teniendo que ponerse serios. Kotaro Hayama estaba abrumando a Miyaji Kiyoshi cuando los dos alero se encontraron uno a uno, Kotaro demostró un poder abrumador superior al del alfa que no podía creer que un rebote tan ruidoso y rápido pudiera ser llevado a cabo con tanto control y el chico sólo estaba usando tres dedos. Teppei era otro gran problema, no había un rebote que se le escapara, además sus manos eran tan grandes que podía agarrar el balón con sólo una y no se decidía hasta el último segundo entre lanzar y hacer un pase. Moriyama que cubría la posición que era usualmente la de Murasakibara no podía hacer mucho contra Teppei, empezando por la altura superior del omega contra él, hasta por su habilidad el jugador que solía ser escolta, no era un enemigo real para Teppei, aunque al menos se encargaba de estorbarle. Los triples de Himuro estaban crispando los nervios de Jumpei, pero al menos estos dos si estaban bastante igualados tal vez Himuro de pronto sobrepasaba un poco la habilidad de Jumpei, pero no por mucho y Jumpei trabajaba duro para no dejarse tomar la delantera, eran los triples de Hyuga lo que no estaban permitiendo que los alfas se fueran hasta el fondo ante el talento de los omegas. Furihata se las veía con Takao, el ojo de halcón no era fácil de engañar aunque el juego lento y nervioso a la vez que tranquilo de Furihata era completamente desconcertante para Takao que nunca había visto un juego así y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con el chico que parecía más un omega de su equipo que un alfa, si no fuera por su olor, apestaba a alfa y en eso no había confusión. Yukio se las veía directamente como base contra Shun Izuki y aunque Yukio le llevaba la ventaja al chico con la visión de águila, admitía que este era muy bueno y estorbaba en sus esfuerzos por ayudar a su equipo. Shun sabía que Yukio Kasamatsu era superior a él jugando, pero se encargaba de estorbarle y no dejarle avanzar para ir en ayuda de Hyuga quien con sus triples era el único que estaba salvando a los alfas del precipicio al verse abrumados por el talento de los omegas.   
  
Los alfas eran muy buenos a decir verdad, pero su error había sido subestimar a los omegas cuando estos no lo hicieron ni por un segundo, en consecuencia los omegas se habían aprovechado de esto y habían tomado el juego de las riendas desde el principio. Desde la banca Midorima, Kagami, Aomine y hasta el siempre aburrido Atsushi se habían interesado en el juego y sentían muchas ganas de jugar y aplastar a los omegas al ver su muestra de poder.

 

El primer tiempo acabó con la ventaja de los omegas, 24-15.

 

Akashi, Kuroko, Sakurai y Kise le pasaron toallas a los chicos cuando se acercaron a la banca en el descanso de dos minutos.

 

-¿Suficiente presión? -preguntó Takao con una sonrisa algo sádica cuando se secaba el rostro.

 

-Van bien, pero aun pueden presionar un poco más -aseguró Akashi viendo como Murasakibara Atsushi se levantaba quitándose la chaqueta, era obvio que entraría a jugar en el lugar de Furihata que era a quien estaban dejando en la banca– Ten cuidado, Teppei, están poniéndolo a él especialmente contra ti -le dijo Akashi.

 

-Tal vez debamos sacar a alguien más -susurro Sakurai y cuando todos lo miraron chilló haciendo varias reverencias- ¡Perdón, perdón no merezco vivir! -dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

 

-Tranquilo -le palmeó Kise con una gotita en la cabeza–, todo está bien -le aseguró.

 

-No, aun no, Sakurai, quiero a Kuroko los últimos dos cuartos completo, ahí saldremos también Kise y yo, obliguen a salir a Taiga y a Aomine vinimos por ellos -les ordenó. Todos asintieron.

 

La anexión de Murasakibara como pívot demostró ser una gran decisión de Kasamatsu, a pesar de lo bueno que era Teppei, era altamente superado por el gigante, era la primera vez como pívot que Teppei se enfrentaba a alguien más alto que él sin poder usar su altura como ventaja, La anexión de Murasakibara impidió a los omegas marcar por lo que se vieron obligados a dar muchísimo más para impedir el avance de los alfas. El segundo cuarto fue intenso y acabó con los alfas dándoles alcance 24-24. 

 

-Lo siento -se disculpó Teppei tomando agua algo frustrado Murasakibara lo había anulado completamente aunque los alfas tampoco que hubiesen podido avanzar mucho.

 

-Lo hiciste perfectamente -le aseguró Akashi tranquilamente con una sonrisa, los tres monstruos restantes se quitaban sus chaquetas, habían conseguido lo que querían, Kagami Taiga y Aomine Daiki saldrían a la cancha y como añadidura también lo haría Shintaro Midorima–. Kise, Kuroko alístense, tú también, Sakurai -ordenó quitándose su propia chaqueta-. Kuroko te asistirá y todos nosotros, anularemos a Murasakibara Atsushi, así tenga que marcarlo yo mismo, no te preocupes -le dijo Akashi sin darle importancia. Teppei asintió.

 

Los 15 minutos de descanso acabaron y empezó el tercer cuarto, casi todo el equipo inicial en ambos lados cambiado, sólo Kasamatsu y Teppei permanecían. Ambos equipos habían sacado a sus ases, a sus pequeños monstruos.

 

El tercer cuarto comenzó, aquellos que tomaron a Kuroko como alguien débil al principio quedaron alucinado, el chico desaparecía en la cancha, no tenía presencia y hacía unos pases escalofriantes robando en los momentos indicados, Akashi era tan infalible como el mismo decía, Kasamatsu se estaba viendo abrumado por el otro base. Por su parte Sakurai con su metralleta apenas lograba alcanzar a Midorima, ni aun cuando este sacó el peor lado de Sakurai, el chico castaño no podía con el monstruo, si bien su metralleta era impresionante el escolta de altura anormal para su posición era bien capaz de encestar en el canasto contrario desde su propio canasto aunque sus tiros eran lentos por lo ridículamente largos que eran. Kise estaba tardando más en copiar a Kagami y a Aomine de lo que le gustaría, pero eran dos monstruos impresionantes incluso para él, copiar a Kagami se le estaba haciendo más fácil que a Aomine, pero Kise tenía un talento sin fondo para el bascket, Akashi sabía que sólo tenía que darle algo más de tiempo al rubio para lograrlo. La presencia de Akashi y de Kuroko había hecho a Teppei más capaz de llevar el ritmo de Murasakibara sin ser totalmente abrumado por el gigante, obligándolo a saltar y a correr para poderlo bloquear y robarle rebotes.   
  
Las gradas se habían llenado, los entrenadores habían olvidado sus nombres, los de la banca estaban al borde de sus asientos y hasta el árbitro había olvidado su trabajo, nadie podía hacer más que ver completamente absorto a los dos mejores equipos enfrentarse en un choque de titanes. El tercer cuarto fue algo abrumador entre ataque y defensa de 24 puntos el marcados se elevó pronto a los 70, el tercer cuarto acabo 73-70 a favor de los alfas quienes hicieron un buzzer beater de manos de Midorima Shintaro, tomando la delantera al final del tercer cuarto. Akashi sonreía divertido ese era el último descanso antes del último cuarto.

 

-Kuroko, tú serás la marca de Midorima Shintaro, no dejes que vuelva a tocar el balón -le ordenó. Kuroko asintió secándose el sudor–. Yo marcaré a Kagami Taiga, Sakurai juega un rato con Kasamatsu-sempai -dijo el nombre del capitán alfa con ironía-. Teppei, tú sigue como vas, con esa maldita muralla con forma humana -le ordenó a su sub-capitan- ¿Kise listo para tu uno a uno contra Aomine? -preguntó Akashi serio.

 

-¿Por qué el moreno y no el pelirrojo? -se quejó el rubio.

 

-Porque ya eres capaz de imitar la potencia de salto de Taiga, pero veo que copiar a Aomine te está dando más problemas, cópialo, sé que puedes -le ordenó. Kise asintió serio.

 

-Lo haré -prometió. Akashi asintió complacido.

 

Si el tercer cuarto fue ridículamente abrumador, el cuarto fue aún más abrumador, los tiros de tres de Midorima fueron completamente bloqueados por el chico fantasma que no le dejaba tocar el balón, Kagami no tenía forma de pasar a Akashi que jugaba con él como un gato con el ratón, Atsushi y Teppei luchaban con todo aun cuando Atsushi era superior a Teppei, este no se rendía, Kasamatsu no podía ayudar a nadie, todo su esfuerzo estaba concentrado en bloquear los tiros de tres de la metralleta de Sakurai, el juego era realmente de Kise y Aomine, Aomine era superior a Kise, para su sorpresa este veía como el chico le estaba enfrentando con las técnicas de Kagami en un principio y luego poco a poco iba imitando sus propias técnicas, incluso imitó su tiro sin forma anotándole a Murasakibara. A sólo segundos de acabar el último cuarto con el marcador empatado Aomine y Kise se la vieron, uno a uno entre los dos genios del bascket. Kise supo que no anotaría y trató de hacerle un pase a Akashi para que este tirara pero sus ojos lo delataron, Aomine no dejó pasar la oportunidad, robó y tiró, su tiro entró en la canasta a la misma vez que la bocina sonaba anunciando el final del partido, 103-100 a favor de los alfas, con el último tiro de tres puntos de Aomine. Los alfas gritaron su victoria celebrándolo, todo el mundo reaccionó en las gradas y en las bancas empezando a aplaudir, los omegas estaban sorprendidos sobre todo Kise, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

 

-Yo… ¿Perdí? -pregunto asombrado con un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos- Nunca había perdido.

 

 

Akashi se cruzó de brazos con una expresión molesta por haber perdido, aunque eso ya estaba en sus cálculos desde el momento en que confió el último cuarto a Kise para que se las viera con Aomine, aun así perder no le gustaba.

 

-Ey, no llores -le pasó un brazo por la espalda Teppei a Kise acariciándole el cabello-. La próxima vez lo aplastaras -le aseguró a pesar de haberse visto por primera vez abrumado como pívot y de estar frustrado también, Teppei se concentró en consolar al rubio en vez de en sus ganas de patear al alfa peli violeta en las pelotas de forma vengativa.

 

-No seas llorón Kise-kun sólo aprende a ser mejor que él -le dijo Kuroko con su carita de palo y sin expresión haciendo al rubio hacer un puchero mientras el peliverde fulminaba a Kuroko con la mirada, odiaba a ese omega que le había bloqueado por completo… maldito chico fantasma.

 

-Lo siento, es mi culpa por no haber hecho más -chilló Sakurai con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas haciendo miles de reverencia.

 

-Eh… no para nada Sakurai, hiciste un buen trabajo -le aseguró Kise limpiándose sus ojitos y apurándose a tranquilizar al omega, de nuevo histérico ahora que el juego había acabado.

 

-Alinéense -ordenó el árbitro que recordó de nuevo que era arbitro y no un espectador, pero es que pocas veces había la oportunidad de ver un juego tan increíble- 103-100 gana el equipo alfa de Teiko.

 

-Gracias por el juego -dijeron ambos equipos a la vez alineados.

 

-¿Esta vez también me ignoraras? -le preguntó Kasamatsu a Akashi tendiéndole su mano. Akashi lo miro de arriba abajo y al final le tendió su mano.

 

-La próxima vez serán aplastados -le aseguró.

 

-Ya lo veremos -sonrió Kasamatsu-, mis respetos, son el equipo más fuerte que hemos enfrentado alguna vez -aseguró.

 

-Ustedes también lo son -sonrió Teppei al lado de Akashi-.   Adiós -dijo el alto omega viendo como su entrenador los llamaba, era hora de que los omegas volvieran a su área. Los alfas vieron al equipo omega tomar sus mochilas y salir de la cancha de vuelta a su área de la escuela.

 

-Ellos son realmente el mejor equipo que hemos enfrentado -estuvo de acuerdo Hyuga parándose al lado de los demás.

 

-Estaré esperando a volver a jugar con ellos -comento Aomine.

 

-Las posibilidades de eso son bastante nulas teniendo en cuenta que alfas y omegas nunca nos cruzamos en los torneos -dijo Midorima con lógica.

 

-Quien sabe -comentó Kasamatsu con una sonrisa divertida-, quien sabe.

 

**Continuará…**

 

 


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 

 

El torneo Inter-escolar Omega comenzaba algunos días antes que el torneo Alfa, también acaba algunos días antes.

 

-¿Capitán, que hace aquí? -Aomine Daiki preguntó sobresaltado al encontrarse por los pasillos a Kasamatsu Yukio. El pelinegro de prominente cejas se vio incomodo al ser atrapado con las manos en la masa literalmente. Miró al moreno de cabellos azules incómodo y a Kagami Taiga quien se veía bastante tonto al tratarse de ocultar detrás de Aomine en primero como si no lo hubiese visto ya y en segunda con lo alto que era.

 

-Eh, yo… bueno, estaba aburrido así que… me di una vuelta -dijo al fin Kasamatsu- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? Nunca los imaginé viniendo a ver la apertura de la Inter-High Omega -comentó.

 

-Eh… Aomine/Kagami me invitó -dijeron los dos ala-pívot señalando al otro. Kasamatsu enarcó una ceja mientras el moreno y el oji rojo se fulminaban con la mirada.

 

-Capitán, chicos -la alegre voz de Furihata acabó con la discusión cuando todos se voltearon a verlo. Furihata llegaba caminando alegremente y atrás de él venían arrastrando los pies y con caras incomodas Midorima Shintaro y Kiyoshi Miyaji al haber sido descubiertos por Furihata a pesar de que trataron de pasar desapercibidos y no sólo ellos si no Murasakibara, pero este no se veía nada incomodo mientras devoraba una bolsa de patatas, Furihata lo había chantajeado con dulces para que le acompañara y así no ir solo y Murasakibara se había apuntada a la sola mención de dulces gratis.

 

-¿Es que vinimos todos a verlos jugar? -pregunto Miyaji frunciendo el entrecejo.

 

-Me parece que casi todos -rio Furihata-. Sólo faltan Hyuga y Moriyama.

 

-No, de hecho no -comentó Murasakibara distraído, con su altura veía perfectamente a los dos tiradores de tres puntos (escoltas) caminando entre la gente justo hasta donde estaban ellos. Los otros dos al fin les vieron y todos se miraron conteniendo la risa.

 

-Bueno, no tiene nada raro que vengamos a verlos, somos de la misma escuela ¿no? -preguntó Hyuga excusándose aun cuando nadie había dicho nada.

 

-Pero es la primera vez que lo hacemos, admitan que les admiran -sonrió Furihata tranquilamente siendo al momento fulminado por todos-. Mejor consigamos asientos -dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

 

***  
  
El Equipo Omega de Teiko abría y jugarían contra La segundaria Kiriaishi. Todos estaban ya en la cancha cada uno en su lado calentando.

 

Akashi acaba de recibir un pase de Kuroko cuando este de pronto se volvió hacia las gradas. Curioso el pelirrojo retuvo el balón en lugar de pasarle a Kotaro que ya lo esperaba y miró las gradas.

 

-Vinieron -dijo Akashi tranquilamente. Kuroko asintió.

 

-¿Quiénes vinieron? -preguntó un escandaloso, enérgico y alegre Kise Ryouta. Kuroko levantó su blanca mano y le señalo, Kise siguió con sus ojos la dirección viendo a todo el equipo titular alfa de Teiko en las gradas- Oh.

 

Teppei atraído también miró viendo de inmediato la cabeza violeta de Murasakibara, como para no verlo con lo enorme que era. Apretó el balón que Himuro le había pasado y se contuvo de lanzarlo a las gradas directo a la cabeza de ese maldito gigante. Se desquitaría mejor con el otro equipo y le demostraría a ese idiota lo buen pívot que era.

 

 

-Retomemos el calentamiento -ordenó Akashi notando que todos se habían detenido. A su orden todos retomaron el calentamiento.

 

-¿Por qué crees que hayan venido? -preguntó Takao quien los veía perfectamente gracias a su privilegiada vista.

 

-¿A lo que vienen la mayoría de los alfas a el torneo omega? -preguntó Shun sarcásticamente.

 

-Pues yo no creo que los sempai estén aquí para tratar de ver un buen pedazo de trasero como la mayoría de los alfas, creo que están aquí para apoyarnos -dijo Sakurai tímidamente y cuando Takao e Izuki fijaron su vista en él se tensó haciendo de inmediato una reverencia tras la otra-. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -repetía como una grabadora.

 

-Chicos, no molesten a Ryo -ordenó Himuro palmeando la cabeza del otro escolta-. Tranquilo, Ryo, siempre puedes decir lo que piensas con nosotros… menos con Akashi si le vas a llevar la contraria -bromeó Himuro relajadamente.

 

-Sobre todo si tiene unas tijeras en las manos -rio Kotaro sin notar que el pelirrojo estaba detrás suyo.

 

-Kotaro -este se volteó sobresaltado al escuchar a Akashi detrás de él y cuando se trató de mover calló de culo al suelo mientras Akashi sonreía maliciosamente, había usado su técnica de la finta de los tobillos. Himuro sabiamente se había alejado detrás de la muralla que representaba Teppei que sonreía divertido.

 

***  
  
Furihata silbó en voz baja cuando el juego acabó, desde el primer momento quedó claro que escuela era la que tenía el mejor equipo y el marcador lo dejaba más que claro 50 a 151 un marcador triplicado por el ganador, los integrantes de Teiko. Y eso que el juego había sido jugado sólo con Kazunari Takao, Shun Izuki, Kise Ryuta, Teppei Kiyoshi y Himuro Tatsuya, el equipo sólo había usado a dos de sus monstruosos Milagros, los otros dos se habían quedado en la banca.

 

-Ne, Murasakibara, que te están coqueteando -se burló Daiki al ver la mirada desafiante que un triunfante Teppei lanzaba desde la cancha a Murasakibara en las gradas, aunque su mirada no tenía nada coqueto, más bien era una mirada de guerra. Atsushi bufó.

 

-No le veo nada maravilloso, hasta un niño se habría cargado al otro equipo; eran malos -dijo Atsushi aburrido negándose a reconocer a Teppei y haciendo reír a sus compañeros al ver el obstinado semblante infantil que ponía Atsushi, al parecer la sola existencia de Teppei le molestaba.

 

-Cuidado, Atsushi, cuando dos se pelean es porque se quieren -no pudo evitar tomarle el pelo Midorima.

 

-Será mejor retirarnos -dijo Furihata con una sonrisa divertida-, pero creo que antes deberíamos felicitarlos -comentó mirando a Kasamatsu fijamente.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran a mí? -se quejó el capitán.

 

-Porque eres el capitán, lo más lógico es que lo hagas tú -le dijo Jumpei con cara de obvio.

 

-Que lo haga Furihata, él le cae mejor a los omegas que el resto de nosotros, siempre -se escaqueó el capitán.

 

-Bueno, eso sí es cierto -asintió Jumpei.

 

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? -se quejó- No lo haré -aseguró el siempre amable Furihata. Pero tres minutos después trataba de no temblar mientras caminaba hacia el equipo omega.

 

-Akashi -susurró Kuroko con su voz siempre plana, Akashi miró de inmediato hacia donde veía Kuroko y miró ocultando su curiosidad a aquel peculiar alfa acercarse.

 

-Eh… hola -saludó nervioso Furihata-, felicidades por la victoria, de parte de todo el equipo alfa -les sonrió a todos esquivando la mirada de Akashi, aquel pelirrojo le ponía demasiado nervioso y acongojado.

 

-Gracias -le sonrió Ryouta con amabilidad.

 

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya -quiso huir pronto-. Buen partido, manténganse así y sin duda ganaran -les animó a todos.

 

-Por supuesto que ganaremos -bufo Akashi como si eso fuera obvio-, perder no es una opción aceptable -dijo serio y Furihata se vio obligado a mirarlo tragando saliva nervioso.

 

-Hai -dijo nervioso-, sayonara -se apresuró a despedirse y casi salió corriendo, demonios, que era un alfa y no debía estar tan nervioso por un simple omega. Es más, ninguno de aquellos omegas le ponían nervioso, ni siquiera el gigantesco Teppei, pero Akashi Seijuuro, a pesar de ser uno de los más pequeños del equipo omega, lograba que Furihata se sintiera acorralado y en peligro-. Que omega más escalofriante -susurró uniéndose a sus compañeros alfas-.Son unos bastardos -los acusó fulminándolos con la mirada mientras los otros sonreían sin inmutarse iniciando el camino hacia la salida, no les interesaban los demás juegos que quedaban ese día.

 

**Continuará….**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 

 

 

 

Akashi Seijuro lo había tenido todo en la vida, o eso pensaría el que viera desde afuera al pelirrojo. Único hijo de los Akashi, un día heredaría todo el imperio de sus padres, siempre teniendo todo lo que el dinero podía comprar. Pero en realidad Akashi Seijuro no tenía nada. Por qué no tenía amor, sus padres siempre quisieron un alfa y en cambio sólo lograron tener un omega, su apellido se perdería con Seijuro, como bien tendían a recordarle a cada momento, como si fuera su culpa el hecho de haber nacido omega o que sus padres no hubiesen podido tener más hijos porque un accidente había dejado estéril a su padre.

 

Sus padres no exigían más que la perfección de todo a cuanto Seijuro hacía. Desde las notas en su escuela hasta sus actividades extraescolares. El único lugar donde Akashi se sentía bien y con un poco de libertad era con el equipo de bascket.

 

Akashi en ese momento no sabía dónde estaba, había peleado con sus padres, querían presentarle a un rico heredero el mismo día en que él tenía un partido así que se había peleado con ellos, no dejaría que sus padres le quitaran el bascket, no lo permitiría, había salido de su casa cabreado, de un portazo cerró la puerta y había escapado de sus guardias caminando y caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que el chico genio no supo dónde estaba.

 

Akashi siguió caminando buscando algún cartel o algo que le dijera donde estaba hasta que lo vio a él. El chico castaño que le miraba con respeto y temor el día que fue a felicitarlos en el torneo de apertura Inter-High Omega, uno de los calienta bancas del equipo alfa de la primera división… Furihata algo era su nombre.

 

-Ey, tú -le llamó Akashi con el tono de quien era amo y señor.

 

Koki Furihata cargaba unas cajas con un par de niños correteando por sus piernas cuando escuchó el llamado y al voltearse a mirar vio a un par de pasos más alejado de sí, al pelirrojo capitán omega, Akashi Seijuro.

 

-¿Eh? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor, pero dado que no había nadie más además de él y los niños, y dudaba que el pelirrojo estuviera llamando a los chiquillos, debía ser a él a quien había llamado. Frunció el entrecejo extrañado ¿Qué hacía alguien como Akashi Seijuro en un lugar así?- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, Akashi-san? -preguntó al fin, mientras los pequeños se agarraban a las piernas de Koki mirando al pelirrojo de ojos bicolor con curiosidad.

 

-¿Furihata-ni-chan, quien es el chico de ojos curiosos? -preguntó inocentemente uno de los niños. Koki sudó por la pregunta del chico, Akashi Seijuro no era alguien a quien fuera inteligente molestar si querías vivir ni siquiera por error, pero el pelirrojo se veía tranquilo mirando a los niños y a Furihata cómo si los evaluara.

 

-Él es un compañero de mi escuela -les explicó Furihata con una sonrisa-. Es Akashi Seijuro, es el capitán de bascket del equipo omega -les contó.

 

-¿Juega al bascket como tú, Furi-onii-chan? -preguntó el otro crio, casi gritando entusiasmado.

 

-En realidad no juega como yo -aseguró-, es mucho mejor que yo, aunque ambos somos base -añadió con una sonrisa. Akashi se vio satisfecho ante estas palabras, la sonrisa de Furihata se acentuó más ante esto. Akashi era como un niño que se crecía ante los halagos- ¿Quieres pasar? -le preguntó.

 

-¿Esta es tu casa? -preguntó Akashi tratando de ocultar el tono curioso de su vos.

 

-Es mi hogar, sí -asintió con una sonrisa. Akashi asintió acercándose a él y siguiéndole por el enorme patio de lo que, notó ahora, era un orfanato. Furihata caminaba frente a él llevando las cajas mientras los niños habían corrido a dentro a anunciar que Furi-ni-chan traía un amigo.

 

-¿Eres huérfano? -preguntó Akashi directamente sin ningún tacto. Furihata asintió tranquilamente.

 

 

-Ahora vivo solo -asintió–, pero viví aquí desde los dos años, así que siempre lo considerare mi hogar -le explicó.

 

-¿Cómo es que te mantienes solo? -preguntó curioso, Koki era menor de edad aun, como él- ¿Y cómo lograste entrar a Teiko? Es uno de los colegios más costoso –le recordó Akashi, quien no parecía conocer la palabra tacto, para diversión de Furihata que entró al orfanato dejando las cajas sobre una mesa en el recibidor.

 

-Se llama beca de basket, pude que no sea tan bueno como tú, pero soy un base lo bastante decente como para que Teiko me diera una beca -le explicó tranquilamente-, en cuanto a cómo vivo solo, cuando cumplí los quince pude reclamar mi herencia, la vieja casa que me dejaron pagada mis padres, era de su propiedad y un pequeño fideicomiso paga los impuestos de esta, así que tengo mi propio hogar y para la comida trabajo medio tiempo -le explicó calmado. Akashi asintió mirando a un hombre mayor que se acercaba a ellos.

 

-Furihata -saludó el hombre mayor a Koki palmeando su espalda-, no debiste molestarte, chico, siempre nos ayudas.

 

-Son mi familia, no lo haría de otra forma -sonrió Koki tranquilamente-, así que sin protestas. -pidió al hombre mayor que le sonrió amablemente.

 

-¿Trajiste a tu novio? -preguntó el hombre mayor mirando a Akashi con curiosidad. En lugar de ser Akashi el que se sonrojara como se esperaría de un omega, fue Furihata el que se sonrojó mientras balbuceaba avergonzado. Akashi no les presaba atención sólo evaluaba con una ligera curiosidad el lugar donde Furihata había crecido.

 

-No es mi novio, es mi compañero de instituto, su nombre es Akashi -al fin recuperó la capacidad de hablar de forma entendible-. Akashi-san, él es el director Mamoru, el hombre que me crio -sonrió.

 

Akashi miró al fin al hombre y asintió en su dirección sin hacer ademan de tomar la mano que el hombre le tendía. Luego el hombre mayor tomó en cuenta que era un omega y no podía ofrecerle la mano como haría con un alfa o un beta y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, sin imaginarse que en realidad Akashi no le daba la mano por que en realidad no reconocía su existencia... aun.

 

-Furi-ni-chan -apareció otro niño con un balón en la mano, Akashi lo reconoció como uno de los balones que la escuela había descartado el año pasado cuando llegó un nuevo lote. Furihata debió haberlos tomado de la basura y traído al orfanato-. Juguemos basket -dijo el niño contento y un corillo de más niños salió a apoyar la idea. Furihata rio quitándose la chaqueta.

 

-Vamos -asintió- ¿Vienes? -le preguntó de forma amable a Akashi, el pelirrojo aun le acojonaba, pero eso no era excusa para no ser amable con él. Akashi miró a los niños como si fueran algún tipo de alienígenas desconocidos y asintió, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, siguiéndolos, en realidad sólo pensaba mirar. No supo en que momento terminó capitaneando a cuatro niños en un equipo para enfrentarse a Koki Furihata y a cuatro niños más en el otro equipo. Para sorpresa de Akashi aquel juego sin ningún sentido donde no se seguía ninguna regla y hacía reír a los enanos y a Furihata, incluso arrancó sonrisas en él. Los niños no sabían driblear el balón, así que corrían torpemente con él, por más que tiraban eran peor tratando de anotar que Kuroko, el balón se quedaba a mitad sin acercarse al aro, así que Furihata los alzaba sobre sus hombros para que anotaran, aun con el desastre que eran Akashi se las logró ingeniar para ganar con su equipo, riendo cuando los niños le abrazaron celebrando.  
  
A Akashi no le gustaba que le tocaran sin su permiso y mucho menos reía de una forma tan relajada y escandalosa, por lo general eso no era correcto en un Akashi, pero en ese momento lo estaba haciendo libremente, era imposible no hacerlo con las pequeñas pestes que le miraban como si Akashi fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Era la primera vez que la mayoría de ellos veían a un omega puro tan de cerca y jugaban con él, y a pesar de que al principio había tenido una mirada que daba un poco de miedo, ahora a todos les gustaba y le pedían que fuera su novia, cosa que hacía reír a Akashi.

 

Furihata le veía de pie con la bola de baloncesto sostenida entre su mano y la cadera con una sonrisa, nunca jamás había pensado ver al serio y escalofriante capitán omega reír tan relajadamente rodeado de niños con una sonrisa tan sincera, para el chico era la cosa más hermosa que había visto, la brisa movía el cabello rojo del capitán omega mientas este era rodeado y adoraba por los chiquillos que le pedían que fuera su novio o que se casara con alguno de ellos haciéndolo sonreír y reír bajito, mientras les revolvía el cabello, esto era un lado que pocos habían visto alguna vez en Akashi Seijuro, Furihata no sabía lo privilegiado que era en ese momento al verlo. Lo que sí sabía es que ahora podía ver claramente al omega en Akashi en la forma suave, pero firme en que manejaba a los niños, en su sonrisa dócil, en su cabello rojo mecido por la brisa en sus hombros relajados, Koki Furihata no lo supo en ese momento, pero el castaño acababa de empezar a enamorarse del mismo pelirrojo que hasta hace unas horas atrás le hacía sentir que si respiraba en el momento incorrecto o se movía de cualquier forma que al otro le molestara, le apuñalaría.

 

-Creo que te juzgué muy rápido, Akashi Seijuro -susurró Furihata con una sonrisa, le gustaba este Akashi que estaba viendo en ese momento.

 

Casi como si supiera que el otro pensaba en él, el pelirrojo se volvió a mirarlo con su ojos bicolores y se acercó a él, quitándose a los pequeños de encima con amabilidad.

 

-Tienes una familia adorable -le dio Akashi cuando se paró delante de él asintiendo como si diera su aprobación-. Vendré otra vez a jugar con ellos –decidió.

 

-Eso les alegrara -sonrió Furihata asintiendo agradecido. Akashi asintió con expresión seria.

 

-Ahora… ¿Podrías decirme dónde estoy? -le preguntó el pelirrojo, pero en realidad no era una pregunta, era una orden.

 

-¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso… estas perdido? -preguntó Furihata con la boca abierta.

 

-Claro que no -dijo Akashi frunciendo el entrecejo con una mirada escalofriante que hiso tragar saliva a Furihata, sí, ahí estaba de nuevo el mismo chico que le hacía sentirse acojonado-, sólo estoy levemente desorientado -dijo serio.

 

-Sí claro, por supuesto -asintió Furihata de inmediato sonriéndole con suavidad y haciendo relajarse de nuevo al omega-. No quise insinuar nada -le sonrió amablemente dándole la información de donde estaban-. Después de lo que hicisteis por mi familia hoy… me preguntaba si… ¿Te quedarías a cenar con nosotros? -enojar a Akashi era fácil, lo había notado rápidamente, Furihata podía parecer despistado, pero no lo era así, que estaba aprendiendo a leer al omega rápidamente, basándose en su carácter había que tener cuidado en la forma en que algo se le proponía dado que dudaba que el otro aceptara ordenes fácilmente, se notaba que más bien estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes-. Luego, si es posible, me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa… o al menos cerca de esta -le pidió. Akashi lo pensó unos momentos con expresión seria, pero luego de unos momentos asintió.

 

-De acuerdo, te lo permitiré -decidió el emperador del equipo omega- ¿Qué cenaremos? -preguntó.

 

-Macarrones con queso y pollo -le sonrió Furihata guiándole dentro con calma.

 

-¿Macarrones con queso y pollo? -preguntó Akashi frunciendo el entrecejo con curiosidad, nunca había comido algo tan sencillo.

 

-Te gustara, nadie los hace como la esposa de Mamoru -le aseguró con una sonrisa, se notaba que Akashi no estaba acostumbrado a las cosas comunes y sencillas de la vida plebeya, tal vez si jugaba bien sus cartas, él podría tener la suerte de enseñárselas, pensó el arriesgado base de reserva de la primera división de basket alfa de Teiko.

 

**Continuara…**

 


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 

 

 

Midorima Shintaro frunció el entrecejo mientras apretaba entre sus vendados dedos el llavero en forma de pingüino que llevaba, sin darse cuenta, y que se supone era el objeto de la suerte de los de cáncer el día de hoy.

 

-¿Ustedes quieren que yo qué…? -preguntó de nuevo el alto peliverde de mal humor.

 

-Que tendremos una cena, para que conozcas un chico Shintaro, es de buena familia -le aseguró su mamá sonriente.

 

-Me niego -gruñó-. No necesito que ustedes traten de hacer de cupido para mí, no me echare novio sólo porque sea conveniente para vuestros “negocios” -les aseguró molesto el de pelo verde.

 

-Pero es un chico muy guapo y de buena familia… -trató de hacerlo razonar su madre.

 

-No -gruñó levantándose de golpe y saliendo de la casa, ignorando los reclamos de su mamá mientras daba un  portazo con un toque bastante teatral.

 

Caminó un buen rato rumiando su rabia tratando de tranquilizarse hasta que llegó a una pequeña pastelería. Midorima no era nada dulcero, el chico de los dulces era Murasakibara no él, pero sin duda un café le vendría bien, además no podía seguir caminando sin rumbo, mejor sentarse y tranquilizarse. Decidido entró a la pastelería.

 

-Bienvenido, en que podemos ayu… -el amable chico de pantalón negro, camisa blanca de botones con libreta en mano y orejas de neko en la cabeza que le atendía quedo mudo mirándolo y Midorima también quedó bastante desconcertado viendo las pintas del chico frente a él, no era otro que Kazunari Takao del equipo omega de Teiko, jamás se imaginó que lo vería trabajando en una pastelería con unas orejas de neko. Y aunque Midorima Shintaro jamás lo admitiría en voz alta el pelinegro poseedor del ojo del águila se veía adorable con esas orejitas- ¿Qué haces  aquí? -preguntó Takao sonrojándose al ser visto así por el escolta milagroso del equipo alfa.

 

Midorima reaccionó al fin conteniendo el impulso de sacudir la cabeza para espantarse el aturdimiento.

 

-¿Qué hace uno en una pastelería? -preguntó en tono sínico. Takao apretó la tablilla de tomar las órdenes en su mano y contuvo el impulso de pegarle al peliverde con ésta mientras le sonreía forzadamente.

 

-Bienvenido a neko’s bakery, si gusta acompañarme… -le pidió dirigiéndolo a una mesa donde le indico sentarse- ¿Qué desea ordenar? -preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

 

-Un café para empezar -ordenó tomando el menú para mirarlo.

 

-De inmediato -respondió Takao en falso tono amable- “Ojala te ahogues con tu café, idiota” -pensó el pelinegro yendo a pedir un café en la barra, ahí se encontró a Teppei, con un poco de harina manchando su mejilla, la pastelería era de los padres de Teppei y él y el alto pívot tenían un trabajo de medio tiempo en ésta.

 

-¿Y esa cara? -preguntó Teppei terminando de ponerle la decoración a una magdalena que luego colocó en la vitrina.

 

-Uno de esos idiotas está aquí -gruñó Takao sirviendo el café de mala gana.

 

-¿Quién?

 

-El monstruo ese de los tres puntos, el de los tiros ridículamente largos, ya sabes, ojos verdes, cabello verde, espejuelos, dedos vendados, siempre con algún objeto raro encima, del signo de cáncer -dijo Takao como si todo eso fuera obvio. Teppei parpadeo, su amigo sí que estaba… bien informado-. Midorima Shintaro -dijo desesperado como si su amigo no supiera quién era aunque a Teppei le había quedado claro desde la parte del monstruo de los tres puntos.

 

-Eh… ¿Qué hace aquí? -preguntó Teppei extrañado.

 

-Pues al parecer vino por un  café -dijo molesto- ¿Quieres atenderlo tú? -preguntó esperanzado.

 

-Olvídalo, tengo que terminar de decorar diez magdalenas más -negó Teppei de inmediato echándolo de su lado. Takao suspiró y sin más remedio fue a llevarle a Midorima su café con una sonrisa forzada.

 

-Aquí tiene su café, espero lo disfrute -le dijo huyendo a atender a los próximos clientes.

 

Midorima lo vio alejarse tomando su café, mientras veía al pelinegro moverse de forma mucho más natural y alegre entre los demás clientes. Le dejó un rato antes de hacer un gesto para que Takao se volviera a acercar.

 

-Quiero un pedazo de pie de limón -le mandó como amo y señor acostumbrado a las órdenes. Por un momento vio una mirada de molestia pasar por los ojos plata del otro, pero este se recompuso rápido y le sonrió.

 

-Por supuesto -tomó la orden para ir por el pie de limón para el idiota peliverde. Le llevó su pie a Midorima con una sonrisa y siguió con los demás clientes. Midorima se tomó su tiempo en comer mirando al pelinegro moverse de un lado para otro hasta que al fin terminó, entonces se levantó yendo a la caja a pagar, en esta se encontró al chico altísimo de los omegas, Kiyoshi Teppei, el amiguito de Murasakibara, pensó divertido, sólo había que mencionar su nombre para que Murasakibara pusiera mala cara.

 

-Que tenga un buen día -le cobró Teppei despidiéndolo con una sonrisa.

 

-Bye -dijo simplemente Midorima mirando de reojo a Takao que se mantuvo alejado de él mientras salía.

 

-Espero que no vuelva por aquí -dijo Takao enfurruñado apretando la bandeja en sus manos.

 

Teppei sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza mientras Takao volvía a su trabajo. Pero obviamente los deseos de Takao no serían escuchados y menos aún atendidos por algún poder celestial. Al otro día Takao apenas estaba burlándose de Kiyoshi porque su madre lo había visto usar el uniforme de la pastelería sin las orejitas de neko reglamentaria y lo había regañado obligándolo a ponérselas cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciándole la llegada de nuevos clientes, aun antes de voltearse Takao supo quienes entraban.

 

-Mo, Midochi me trajo a una nueva pastelería -la infantil voz entusiasmada sólo podía pertenecer a una persona, Kiyoshi palideció mientras levantaba la cabeza y veía al gigantesco pívot de cabellos violeta. Y aquel estúpido apodo sólo podía pertenecer a alguien, Takao se dio la vuelta viendo al peliverde ahí, ¿Tantas cafeterías y pastelerías en el mundo y tenía que volver a la que él trabajaba? Takao apretó los dientes, pero aun así se acercó a ellos.

 

-Bienvenidos a Neko’s Bakery, por aquí -les sonrió para llevarlos a una mesa, Midorima lo siguió, pero Murasakibara no, él como un niño pequeño atraído por los dulces tenía la cara pegada al escaparate de los pasteles casi con estrellas saliendo de los ojos, después de todo Midorima lo había invitado, así que Midorima pagaba y él podía pedir lo que quisiera.

 

-Quiero este -pidió Murasakibara sonriente levantando su rostro hacia el chico detrás de la vitrina y casi salta como un gato al reconocerlo, poniendo de inmediato mala cara- ¡Tú! -dijo en tono serio y molesto sin rastro del toquecito infantil usual.

 

Teppei le fulminó con la mirada de vuelta, pero se obligó a sonreírle falsamente.

 

-¿Deseara algo más con su orden? -preguntó en falso tono amable protocolario.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? -reclamó Murasakibara molesto, ese idiota dañaría el sabor de sus deliciosos pasteles.

 

-Aquí trabajo, idiota -dijo Teppei antes de poderse morder la lengua, si su madre le escuchaba llamándole idiota a un cliente… patearía su culo.

 

-Murasakibara -le llamo Midorima. Murasakibara miró mal a Teppei pero fue a sentarse junto a Midorima.

 

-Midochi me hizo trampa -aseguró el pelivioleta volviendo a su tono infantil. Midorima no le contestó y sólo se acomodó las gafas.

 

Takao se acercó con el pedido de ambos depositándolo en la mesa.

 

-Buen provecho -les sonrió el pelinegro _\- “Ojala se les atragante el pastel” -_ pensaba con una sonrisa más falsa que moneda de goma.

 

Midorima asintió ambos chicos comieron en silencio y cuando MIdorima se levantó a pagar Murasakibara lo acompañó, en ese momento Teppei acomodaba con las ridículas orejitas de gato algunas galletas y era la señora Teppei la que estaba cobrando.

 

-¿Disfrutaron la comida? -preguntó amablemente la mujer castaña.

 

-Sí, estuvo delicioso -asintió Midorima serio.

 

-Sí, el sabor era muy bueno, aunque siento que le faltaba algo -dijo Murasakibara distraído ganándose una mirada de inmediato de Teppei.

 

-¿Que le faltaba algo? -preguntó el alto omega.

 

-Sí, no sabría decir que es, pero era algo -comentó Murasakibara serio.

 

-A mí me supo bien -dijo Midorima encogiéndose de hombros, claro que él no era un experto en dulces como Murasakibara.

 

La mamá de Teppei sonrió.

 

-Kiyoshi hace personalmente los pasteles que ustedes comieron, seguro se esforzara más para la próxima vez -les sonrió.

 

***  
  
-¡¿Que algo le faltaba a mis pasteles?! -se quejó Teppei mientras trapeaba el suelo después de cerrar.

 

-No le hagas caso, sólo quiere molestarte -le dijo Takao limpiando las mesas.

 

-¿Cómo? En ese momento él no sabía que yo los había hecho -dijo inquieto el alto pívot.

 

-A ver pásame uno -ordenó extendiendo la mano, Teppei tomó uno y se lo dio a su amigo que lo comió y gimió de gusto-. A mí me parece perfecto -aseguró relamiéndose los labios. Pero eso no tranquilizó a Teppei, él quería saber que le faltaba a sus postres.

 

**Continuará…**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 

 

 

-¡Cállate, Aohmine, te digo que no fue así! -le gritaba un alto chico de ojos rojos y cabello bicolor.

 

-Sí, claro… como tú digas, Bakagami -se burlaba de él  el chico moreno. Ambos chicos caminaban por la acera de regreso a sus casas discutiendo como siempre en su extraña relación de amistad-enemistad, cuando de pronto el moreno se detuvo. Kagami no tuvo otra opción que detenerse también y miró hacia donde miraba Aomine.   
  
En la cancha de al lado se llevaba a cabo un partido de baloncesto infantil, seguramente de los mismos niños del barrio que se perseguían jugando con el balón. Kagami se preguntó que de eso llamaba la atención de Daiki, cuando entonces lo notó, casi imperceptible, el chico un poco mayor que cuidaba de los niños jugando con ellos, el peli azul de los pases del equipo omega… Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami sonrió burlonamente, ahora tenía con que molestar a su amigo. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir su boca y decir algo, unos chicos mayores que los niños, de la edad de Kuroko y de ellos o tal vez un poco mayor, entraron a la cancha quitándole el balón a los pequeños y amenazándolos, Kuroko se adelantó poniéndose delante de los niños y diciéndole algo a los recién llegados que desde ahí Kagami y Aomine no podían escuchar, pero debió ser algo que molestó a los recién llegados que empujaron a Kuroko haciéndolo caer sentado.

 

Antes de que Kagami pudiera detener a su amigo, Aomine había saltado la cerca y se dirigía a zancadas al parque, Kagami lo siguió. Aomine entró en la cancha dirigiéndose a los chicos e interponiéndose entre ellos y los niños que ahora rodeaban a Kuroko protectoramente. Kagami se apresuró a darle alcance.

 

-¿Tienen algún problema? -preguntó Daiki en tono peligroso.

 

-Lárgate, maldito negro, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo -le dijo uno de los chicos. Daiki era bien consciente de sus raíces mestizas y le importaba un pito el insulto racista, lo que realmente le molestaba era que se habían atrevido a atacar al pequeño fantasma.

 

-Los que deberían largarse son ustedes -les advirtió Taiga tronándose los nudillos.

 

-¿Estás bien, Tetsuya Kuroko? -preguntó Aomine sin apartar su vista de los rivales, recordando sin ningún problema al chico fantasma del equipo omega.

 

-Hai, Aomine-san, estos chicos le han robado el balón a los niños y querían echarlos de aquí, ellos no hacen nada malo, sólo están jugando -aseguró Kuroko con voz suave.

 

-Tranquilo, nosotros lo arreglaremos -aseguró Daiki-. Os reto a un partido, ustedes cinco contra yo y mi amigo -señaló a Taiga-. Si ustedes ganan los niños y Kuroko se irán, si nosotros ganamos os largareis ustedes -les retó-. El primero en llegar a cincuenta puntos gana.

 

Los otros aceptaron confiados por ser más. Taiga y Aomine se sonrieron burlonamente.

 

-¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? -pidió Kuroko- Me gustaría ayudarlos, esto niños son mis amigos -aseguró.

 

-Que juegue, es sólo un omega ¿Qué puede hacer? -dijo uno de los del otro equipo sin creer que un enano de apariencia tan débil como Kuroko pudiera afectarles en algo.

 

Los niños se retiraron a los bordes a ver el juego confiados en Kuroko-nii y sus amigos y el juego comenzó. Aomine y Kagami no tenían duda de su talento y de que ganarían, pero nunca esperaron lo fácil que sería con Kuroko ahí, no importaba donde estaban el balón llegaba a sus manos como por arte de magia gracias a los milagrosos pases del chico fantasma. El juego acabó en una espectacular paliza 50-0.

 

Los chicos más grandes se retiraron en shock por la paliza sufrida y Kagami y Aomine chocaron sus puños con Kuroko.

 

-Gracias por su ayuda -sonrió Kuroko fugazmente.

 

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué te enfrentaste a esos chicos? Eres un omega, pudieron haberte hecho daño -le riñó Daiki con el entrecejo fruncido.

 

-Eran betas… no les tengo miedo -dijo Kuroko inexpresivo- y aun si fueran alfas no podía simplemente permitir que intimidaran a los niños -aseguró sin remordimiento.

 

-¿Eres consciente de que en una pelea física hubieses perdido? -le cuestionó Daiki con el entrecejo fruncido.

 

-Soy consciente -dijo indiferentemente. Daiki abrió la boca para reñirle, pero Kagami le puso una mano en el hombro callándolo.

 

-El chico está bien, Daiki, no le riñas más-le dijo divertido el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo a Kuroko-. Además… sinceramente no me molestaría tener a alguien como él en el equipo. Sus pases son algo increíble, creo que con alguien como Kuroko-kun nunca perderíamos -sonrió.

 

-La verdad es que son los primeros en poder atrapar mis pases de esa forma sin nunca antes haber practicado conmigo -comentó Kuroko-. Ustedes son muy buenos -aseguró-. Gracias por ayudarme a defender a los niños -agregó logrando un sonrojo incomodo en Daiki, Kagami se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada y tomó el balón que Daiki tenía en las manos, yéndose a jugar con los niños y dejando a su moreno amigo y al omega fantasma solos.

 

Kuroko y Daiki se miraron unos momentos en silencio.

 

-¿Vienes mucho aquí? -preguntó Aomine.

 

-Hai, vivo cerca, y procuro venir al menos una vez en la semana para jugar con los niños, es la única forma de que los grandes no les molesten o los echen de la cancha. Esos no son de este de vario, los de este vario respetan este día para los niños desde que Akashi vino con sus guardaespaldas y se hiso cargo de los más grandes por molestarnos, cuando le conté que no nos dejaban jugar -le contó tranquilamente.

 

-Bien, entonces vendré siempre este día para asegurarme de que no te molesten -dijo Daiki bruscamente. Kuroko sonrió tenuemente.

 

-Arigato -le dijo-, tal vez podríamos jugar juntos -comentó aceptando su oferta.

 

Daiki asintió incomodo, pero no dijo más dándose la vuelta para unirse a los niños dándoles algunos concejos para anotar.

 

Kuroko los observó con una sonrisa que se apresuró a borrar, sabía que tener expresiones no era bueno para su _misdirection_.

 

***  
  
A la mañana siguiente Kuroko caminaba reprimiendo un bostezo hacia Teiko, ese era uno de los pocos momentos donde alfas y omegas se topaban en su camino a entrar al instituto antes de que cada uno se dividiera al área del instituto que le tocaba. Kuroko detuvo sus pasos en el portón de la entrada al ver recostado a un lado a Aomine hablando algo con otro de los chicos del equipo Alfa, Moriyama o algo así era su nombre, si no se equivocaba. Kuroko quedó en silencio observándolo un momento sin preocuparse, nadie nunca lo notaba por eso se sorprendió cuando Daiki miró hacia él y le sonrió moviendo su mano en un saludo en su dirección.

 

-Tetsu -le saludó el moreno logrando que el chico llamado Moriyama también miraba a Kuroko con un ligero sobresalto al descubrirlo ahí. Daiki le hiso un gesto de despedida a su compañero y se apresuró a alcanzar a Kuroko- ¿Qué tal estas? ¿No te has metido en más problemas? -le preguntó. Kuroko hiso un esfuerzo para que sus músculos faciales no lo traicionaran dejando salir una sonrisa y logró ganar la pelea reprimiéndola y mirándolo con su usual carita de palo.

 

-No, en las últimas veinticuatro horas no, Aomine-kun -aseguró.

 

-Eso es bueno, cuando te vayas a meter en problemas avísame -le ordenó revolviendo con una de sus morenas manos los cabellos azules de Kuroko antes de seguir su camino hacia el edificio alfa. Kuroko le observó alejarse antes de dirigirse a sus propias clases sin entender por qué su corazón latía agitadamente. Caminó pensativo hasta estar al lado de su amigo y luz en el equipo omega, Himuro Tatsuya.

 

-Himuro-san -llamó su atención.

 

-¡Dios del cielo! -gritó dando un salto con la mano en el pecho- Kuroko, no te aparezcas así -le pidió sintiendo como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, mientras Kuroko le miraba parpadeando sin expresión alguna en su rostro de porcelana-. Buenos días -saludó al fin con un suspiro. Kuroko no tenía remedio.

 

-Buenos días, Himuro-san -asintió Kuroko-. Quería hacerle una pregunta.

 

-Claro, Kuroko… dime -le dijo extendiendo sus manos automáticamente para arreglarle el cabello que Aomine le había desarreglado antes.

 

-Himuro-san… ¿Cómo uno sabe si le gusta alguien? -le preguntó directamente sin expresión alguna mientras Himuro se sonrojaba.

 

-¿Por… porque lo preguntas? -preguntó tratando de no tartamudear. Kuroko lo miró sin contestarle esperando su respuesta- Pues veras… esto… no lo sé... mejor pregúntale a Akashi, sí, mejor pregúntale a él -asintió Himuro y se apresuró a huir de su sombra. Kuroko lo pensó y miró su reloj, aún quedaba media hora para el comienzo de la primera clase así que se dirigió a buscar a Akashi como le había dicho Himuro.

 

-Akashi-san -le saludó cuando estuvo a su lado, para darle crédito Akashi no tuvo una reacción exagerada como la mayoría de sus compañeros cuando se aparecía así, el sólo dio un ligero respingo por la sorpresa antes de mirarlo con sus ojos bicolor y expresión tranquila.

 

-Buenos días, Kuroko -le dijo serio- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó el pelirrojo directamente.

 

-Akashi-san… ¿Cómo uno sabe si le gusta alguien? -le preguntó. El de ojos bicolores le miró con una expresión pensativa llenándose una mano a la barbilla antes de responder.

 

-Pues veras, creo que es cuando te sientes todo posesivo y quieres ponerle una correa a esa persona para agarrarla fuerte y firmemente a tu lado para que no se pueda alejar, ah y también quieres usar tus tijeras para sacarle los ojos a cualquier otro posible omega que lo pueda ver, entonces quieres encerrarlo en tu habitación para que nadie lo vea y restregarte todo el tiempo contra él mientras te sientes sexy y caliente -le dijo Akashi serio. Kuroko parpadeo sorprendido aunque nada en su rostro demostraba su sorpresa, tal vez en realidad no le gustaba Daiki-san, él no sentía el impulso de ponerle una correa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba puede que si sintiera el impulso de hundirle una tijera en los ojos a alguien si miraba demás al moreno, no lo sabía, y definitivamente si se sentía todo caliente junto a él.

 

-Creo que le preguntare a Teppei-san -comentó Kuroko tal vez era bueno preguntarle a alguien menos intenso que a su capitán.

 

-¿Por qué? ¿No te satisface mi respuesta? -preguntó Akashi frunciendo el entrecejo.

 

-No, no lo hace… aun no entiendo -dijo Kuroko tranquilamente.

 

-Abusas de tu suerte -dijo Akashi frunciendo el entrecejo-. Tienes suerte de que me gustas, Kuroko -le dijo despidiéndole con un gesto de su mano para que fuera por Teppei si eso quería. Kuroko aprovechó el permiso y se giró dirigiéndose al aula de Teppei con la esperanza de encontrarlo y tuvo suerte porque lo hizo.

 

-Teppei-san -le saludó cuando se paró a su lado.

 

-¡Jesús, María, José, Buda, y Mahoma, Kuroko! -exclamó casi saltando hasta el techo- ¡¿Planeas matarme de un susto?! -respiró tranquilizándose. Kuroko le miró con su carita de palo tranquilamente.

 

-Teppei-san tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

 

-¿Eh? Ah… sí claro, Kuroko-kun ¿qué sucede? -le preguntó con su usual sonrisa amable, ya tranquilo nuevamente después del susto de la aparición de Kuroko, total ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir esos sustos de parte del jugador fantasma.

 

-Teppei-san… ¿Cómo uno sabe si alguien le gusta? –preguntó.

 

-Eh… pues… no sé -dijo rascándose la cabeza y de pronto se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un estúpido y gigante peli violeta-. No estoy seguro, pero si alguien te molesta, es alto, tiene el pelo violeta, habla como un imbécil y tiene la misma posición que tú… patéalo, patéalo hasta que no haya un mañana, luego tal vez puedas besarlos si logras sacarle lo idiota a patadas, porque en el fondo guapo sí es -dijo apasionadamente.

 

Kuroko parpadeo mirándolo sin entender, eso había sido más confuso que preguntarle a Akashi san.

 

-Eh… de acuerdo -dijo Kuroko sin entender nada-. Lo veo en los entrenamientos de la tarde, sempai -dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí dirigiéndose a su salón sin entender nada aun. Al entrar en su salón vio a Takao dormitando sobre su pupitre. Oh, tal vez Takao si pudiera responderle, Kuroko se acercó a Takao agachándose y poniendo su rostro justo en frente de él, al sentir la cercanía de alguien Takao abrió sus privilegiados ojos perezosamente sólo para ver la cara de Kuroko a sentimientos de la suya llevándose tal susto que al saltar para atrás se cayó de la silla. Kuroko reprimió una sonrisa al verlo caer tan ridículamente.

 

-Kuroko -recupero el habla Takao gateando hasta su asiento y volviéndose a sentar.

 

-Hai, Takao-kun -le saludó Kuroko.

 

-¿Por qué me asustas así? -se quejó Takao bostezando. Kuroko ignoró su pregunta ahora tenía otro asunto más importante.

 

-Takao kun… ¿Cómo sé si alguien me gusta? -preguntó directamente.

 

-¡¿Eh?! -Takao se sobresaltó de nuevo por lo inesperado de la pregunta, pero esta vez se las arregló para no caer de su silla, al ver la expresión seria de Kuroko tragó saliva- Eh… pues… veras…. No lo sé, sólo sé que si es un imbécil, demasiado alto, con tiros ridículamente largos, que va a molestar a tu trabajo, que siempre lleva un estúpido objeto de la suerte y para colmo es cáncer, no lo es -dijo apretando sus puños.

 

Kuroko parpadeo sin entender, parecía que no lograba entender a ninguno de sus compañeros.

 

-Eh… de acuerdo, Takao-kun -dijo yéndose a su asiento pensativo. Bueno no podía estar seguro con las respuestas confusas que le habían dado sus compañeros, pero creía que le gustaba Daiki, su aroma era muy agradable y ayer cuando había estado jugando con el moreno y esta mañana cuando lo saludó notándolo aun cuando Kuroko no había dicho nada, se había sentido todo caliente, chiquito y sexy. ¿Esto tenía alguna lógica? No lo sabía, pero creía firmemente que Aomine Daiki le gustaba. Por primera vez en su vida, creía que un alfa le gustaba.

 

**Continuará…**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

              

 

 

Kasamatsu Yukio trago saliva en un momento de absoluto pánico sin saber qué hacer, rodeado por tres omegas en la entrada de la escuela que insistían en que tomara sus cartas. Kasamatsu podía lidiar con cualquier cosa, peleas, baloncesto, estudios, lo que fuera… menos con delicados omegas que se le declararan, nunca sabia que coños hacer con eso.

 

-Yo… eh….-el pelinegro no sabía ni siquiera que decir ante la mirada de cachorrito que le daban los tres omegas, odiaba la maldita hora de entrada y la maldita hora de salida cuando omegas y alfas se cruzaban en el terreno central de la escuela.-Lo siento no estoy interesado-dijo torpemente viendo como la expresión de los tres omegas cambiaba. Uno de los tres se puso a llorar incluso y Kasamatsu se sintió como la más grande cucaracha del mundo, el segundo se veía apenado y el otro solo levanto la mano y le pego una bofetada.

 

Los ojos azules del alfa se oscurecieron, pero apretó los puños a sus costados y no le levanto la mano al omega, era un omega después de todo.

 

-Que cruel es sempai-le reclamo el omega de cabellos castaños que le acaba de abofetear.

 

En serio Kasamatsu prefería caminar sobre clavos hirviendo que tener que seguir con esta escena un segundo más.  Se dio la vuelta para irse sin decir una sola palabra mas, lo suyo no era el tacto ni la delicadeza seguro que si abría la boca volvía a meter la pata y una bofetada era suficiente, así que mejor cortar por lo sano y salir de ahí ya, pero no pudo huir tan rápido como eran sus planes una mano se cerró sobre su ante brazo y le jalo para hacerlo volverse, era el mismo omega terco que aun no había acabado sus reclamos. Kasamatsu estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, era el jodido siglo 21 y toda esa mierda de la igualdad de derechos que a él le parecía genial, pero su instinto seguía siendo el de un alfa y si este omega le seguía buscando las cosquillas… se las iba a encontrar… y no le iba a agradar.

 

-Suéltame en este mismo instante-le advirtió Kasamatsu con la voz plana sin dejar relucir ninguna emoción aferrándose a lo último de su paciencia.

 

-Cruel, eres cruel-le grito el omega golpeando su pecho. Kasamatsu había tenido suficiente extendió su mano para sacarse de encima al omega escandaloso pero nunca tuvo que hacerlo, de la nada había salido el rubio huracán del equipo omega, Kise Ryota, quien había tomado al castaño del cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme y lo había empujado hacia atrás lejos de Kasamatsu, luego se había ubicado entre ambos.

 

-¿Cruel porque coños? ¿Solo por decirte educadamente que no estaba interesado en ti? No sabía que la gente estuviera obligada a corresponder los sentimientos de otro-le dijo el rubio con una expresión seria y letal que Kasamatsu solo le había visto cuando jugaba contra Aomine uno contra uno en el juego que tuvieron alfas contra omegas. O Kasamatsu no era ciego había visto antes de Ryota en las horas de entrada y salida. Bueno no era que alguien pudiera no fijarse en el rubio omega, Ryota Kise era después de todo no solo una estrella del baloncesto, también lo era del modelaje, salía en revistas y anuncios de la tele a cada rato y siempre estaba rodeado de un sequito de seguidores cuando no estaba con los otros omegas del equipo de baloncesto.

 

-No te metas Kise-kun esto es entre el sempai y yo-le dijo el castaño furioso levantándose del suelo donde había caído al trastabillar por el empujón que le había dado Kise.

 

-Me meto todo lo que se me da la gana, Kasamatsu-sempai es mi compañero del equipo de baloncesto y si él es todo un caballero como para darte el bofetón bien merecido que te tienes Senta, yo no tengo ningún reparo en pegártelo así que me avisas-le advirtió Kise tronándose los dedos. Así que el castaño se llamaba Senta pensó Kasamatsu distraído.

 

-El no es tu compañero, Alfas y Omegas no juegan juntos-le gritaba el castaño al rubio.

 

-Alfas u Omegas da igual ambos representamos a Teiko en baloncesto y traemos los campeonatos a esta escuela esos nos hace compañeros-le grito Kise con su particular lógica-¿Verdad sempai?-el rubio se volvió hacia Kasamatsu mirándolo con sus grande ojos dorados de cachorro que le recordaban al pelinegro a un Golden Retriever.

 

-Eh…-Kasamatsu parpadeo-Si-dijo de forma no muy segura viendo como la sonrisa del rubio se acentuaba y casi podía ver una cola dorada imaginaria moviéndose detrás de Kise.

 

Casi como un reflejo noto más que vio el momento en que el castaño furioso se lanzo sobre el rubio que en ese momento le daba la espalda por estar mirando a Ksamatsu, se movió por instinto atrapando al rubio en sus brazos y sacándolo del camino de su ataque. Pudo sentir el delgado cuerpo, bien formado y apenas un poco más alto que el chocar contra él cuando Kasamatsu lo atrajo a sus brazos también escucho el suave jadeo que escapo de los labios de Kise por el repentino movimiento. Kasamatsu estaba sorprendido de lo suave y perfecto que se sentía el rubio en sus brazos. Nunca pensó que un chico que era más alto que él se sentiría también dentro de sus brazos pero Kise Ryota… se sentía como si hubiese nacido para ser sostenido por él, pensó posesivamente sorprendiéndose de sus propios pensamientos. Fue puro instinto lo que le hizo mover a Kise atrás suyo y mirar al castaño con dura y pura furia que hizo que sus ojos azules se bordearan por un halo rojo… el halo alfa, ese que los caracterizaba como alfas y del que los betas carecían.

 

-Retrocede-ordeno al castaño y esta no era su voz usual, era una voz profunda y vibrante, que hizo encogerse al omega que se acurruco en el suelo tapándose la cabeza con las manos. Kasamatsu se sintió mal por un momento pero era mejor dejar las cosas claras. Ese chico trato de atacar a Kise y el jamás lo permitiría, se dio cuenta con asombro. La voz alfa, también conocida como el comando alfa que Kasamatsu acaba de usar, era una de las tantas cualidades que le hacían alfa.

 

Ser alfa no era solo un titulo, eran ciertas… anomalías que la población general de betas no tenia. El comando alfa por ejemplo, la voz que Kasamatsu acaba de usar era el don de la compulsión vocal. Este obligaba a quien lo escuchaba betas y sobre todo omegas a obedecer, estaba en su ADN era imposible no obedecer el “comando alfa”. Para poner un ejemplo simple era como cuando el lobo alfa daba una orden y el resto obedecía sin más opciones. Otra cualidad era el halo rojo que rodeaba los bordes de los ojos de un alfa cuando este daba una orden, esa cualidad solo existente en los alfas solía acojonar a los betas y a los omegas con solo verla, aunque no era ni de cerca tan imponente como “la voz alfa” cuando era usada.

 

-Nunca en tu vida, te atrevas a atacar a Ryota o iré por ti y no será agradable-le advirtió Kasamatsu al omega encogiendo a sus pies mirándolo desde arriba duramente sin dejar de usar el tono alfa. El omega mostro el cuello sumisamente asustado obedeciendo la orden dada. Había pensado que con Kasamatsu sería fácil, el hombre era bien conocido por su caballerosidad y su torpeza con los omegas, nunca pensó que el pelinegro le trataría así…. Justo como aria cualquier alfa con un omega malcriado.

 

Kasamatsu satisfecho por la muestra de sumisión del omega se volteo hacia Kise para ver si estaba bien y se encontró con la carita de shock y la boca abierta del rubio y no solo de él se acaba de dar cuenta que media escuela (la otra mitad no, solo por que aun no llegaban, él era de los madrugadores que siempre llegaban temprano) los miraba sin perderse un solo detalle. Los betas miraban con curiosidad, los alfas con diversión y los omegas con impresión. Kasamatsu se sonrojo incómodamente él no había querido asustar a los omegas. Lo que Kasamatsu no sabía es que no los había asustado… los había excitado.

 

-Sempai-susurro Kise al fin reaccionando y de pronto una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su cara-Sempai me defendió-dijo con una sonrisa tonta antes de arrojarse sobre un sorprendido Kasamatsu que solo pudo sonrojarse más si es que eso era posible-gracias sempai-Kise dijo muy feliz y le planto un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro capitán alfa, que en ese momento entendió que si era posible sonrojarse más, sintió sus orejas tan caliente por la vergüenza que no le hubiese extrañado que le saliera humo de ellas. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el alegre y alto rubio lo soltó.-Le veo más tarde sempai, tenga un buen día-se despidió enérgicamente con su mano antes de alejarse con paso alegre y rápido hacia el edificio omega donde como alfa Kasamatsu tenía completamente prohibido entrar.

 

-Wooo eso si que fue… impresionante-comento Moriyama parado detrás de Kasamatsu sobresaltándolo. –Kasamatsu tiene novio-se burlo Yoshitaka Moriyama de su amigo, Kasamatsu se volvió hacia su mejor amigo dispuesto a patearle el culo pasa sacarse algo de toda la vergüenza que tenia por el espectáculo que acaba de dar pero Moriyama no era estúpido y ya se había alejado riendo mientras Kasamatsu se apresuraba a seguirlo para salir del medio del patio y de todas las miradas que le seguían.

 

***  
  
  
-Oh Kurokochii fue lo más sexy que he escuchado en mi vida, la voz alfa de sempai. -deliraba Kise en las practicas de la tarde tirado sobre la banca con la cabeza en el regazo de Takao y sus piernas sobre el regazo de Kuroko quien le miraba con su carita de porcelana sin expresiones, mientras Takao sonreía burlonamente.

 

-Ryota-chan se enamoro-canturreaba Takao.

 

-¿De quién?-pregunto Akashi quien venía entrando al gimnasio con Teppei.

 

-Seguro que de Kasamatsu-comento Teppei. Kise se sentó sobresaltado.

 

-¿Es que todos lo saben?-pregunto el rubio impresionado.

 

-Ah sí-asintió Akashi recordando la historia-claro que todos saben que él te defendió… o bueno tu primero a él y luego él a ti o algo así, la mitad de la escuela estaba ahí y le conto el chisme a la otra mitad que no estaba-le dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

 

-Oh si la parte más entretenida de algunos relatos es como Kasamatsu sempai te beso-Aseguro Izuki.

 

-¿Qué? Pero si no me beso-aseguro Kise inocentemente.

 

-Eso es parte de los chismes Ryota, siempre se alteran cuando se cuentan según la mitad de la escuela Kasamatsu te beso apasionadamente-le conto Himuro.

 

-Según la otra mitad tú fuiste quien lo beso y lo reclamo-le comento Kotaro uniéndose al chisme.

 

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan chismosos?-se quejo Kise quien normalmente era el más chismosos de todos ellos por lo que se gano una mirada divertida del resto del equipo, hasta Sakurai negó con una sonrisa sarcástica por las quejas del rubio que ahora probaba algo de su propia medicina.

 

-Estas en la High School Kise Kun… los chismes son parte de la vida escolar-aseguro Kuroko con su vocecita plana y su cara sin expresiones mientras todos asentían.

 

***  
  
Si Kasamatsu tenía que ver una sola vez mas la sonrisa burlona de alguno de los chicos, en lugar de un pase bien dado lo que le daría seria un balonazo en plena cara.

 

-¿Qué?-estallo al fin el pelinegro retándolos a hablar, como si fueran uno todos se soltaron a reír a la vez.

 

-Venga, venga cálmate -reía Miyaji, obvio todos en el equipo alfa también sabían ya el muy extendido chisme de la escena de esa misma mañana.

 

-Si sabemos que extrañas a tu lindo omega, pero no nos muerdas solo porque no somos rubios de ojos dorados-Hasta Hyuga se había unido a las burlas.

 

-Hijos de…-Comenzó Kasamatsu pero fue interrumpido.

 

-¿Desde cuándo sales con Kise kun?-pregunto Kagami.

 

-¿Fue antes o después de nuestro encuentro contra los omegas?-aporto Aomine burlonamente.

 

Kasamatsu suspiro derrotado sabia que las burlas durarían un buen rato.

 

-Lárguense a coger por culo-dijo tirando la bola al canasto en lugar de a la cara sonriente de Aomine.

 

-Na, no quiero coger por culo prefiero conseguir un lindo culito para coger como hiciste tu-y cuando hasta el usualmente estúpido e infantil de Murasakibara se unía a las bromas, Kasamatsu sabía que estaba completa y absolutamente jodido.

 

-Sí, sí muy divertido, ja, ja, ja, búrlense del capitan-dijo Kasamatsu sarcásticamente.-¿alguien más?-pregunto en el mismo tono.

 

-Solo dinos… ¿Ya te lo cogiste?-pregunto Moriyama. Antes de que Kasamatsu pudiera golpearlo por su vulgaridad, Furihata los interrumpió.

 

-Kasamatsu sempai no es tu Moriyama sempai-aseguro el castaño… al menos alguien lo defendía pensó Kasamatsu aliviado, una persona de su lado ya era algo… claro que se apresuro demasiado-el va en serio con Kise kun yo vi como lo abrazaba así todo posesivo y lo defendía en todo plan alfa, hasta uso la voz de “comando alfa” -aseguro Furihata con una sonrisa divertida. Esto era el colmo hasta el amable Furihata se burlaba de él… seguro él y Moriyama que habían estado ahí les fueron con el chisme a todo el equipo.

 

Midorima Shintaro nada dijo pero se acomodo sus lentes dándole una mirada burlona a su capitán.

 

-Sois una manada de viejas chismosas peores que omega-mascullo Kasamatsu molesto mientras sus amigos se reían a sus costas un rato mas.-100 vueltas a la cancha… para que se sigan riendo-les ordeno.

 

**Continuara…**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 

 

Shun Izuki miró a todos lados asegurándose de que no había nadie y así poder cruzar el patio hasta el sitio acordado, ya ahí estaba un vigilante y cauteloso Moriyama Yoshitaka esperándolo, alfa del equipo de baloncesto de Teiko y su socio de negocios.

 

-Moriyama -anunció Izuki su presencia, el pelinegro alfa se volteó hacia el base del equipo omega, se acercó a él después de mirar nervioso a todos lados y sacó un sobre del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

 

-Aquí está -le dijo a Izuki, intercambiando con el poseedor del ojo del águila el sobre amarillo.

 

El omega lo tomó entregándole otro sobre a la misma vez. Moriyama abrió el sobre para revisar el contenido de este y asintió complacido, eran fotos del equipo omega, fotos de Himuro entrenando, de Kuroko comiendo helado, de Teppei cocinando en la clase de economía domestica, de Sakurai haciendo costura en la misma clase, de Akashi jugando Shogi, de Kise durmiendo en su pupitre de clase, de Takao riendo por algo que le decía Himuro al oído y cosas así, entre los alfas se vendían extremadamente bien esas fotos e Izuki se las suministraba a Moriyama para el contrabando.

 

Izuki también revisó su nueva mercancía. Fotos de Kagami y Aomine sin camisa en los vestidores, fotos de Midorima haciendo abdominales en el gimnasio, fotos de Miyaji e Hyuga entrenando, fotos de Murasakibara echándose la botella de agua por encima luego del entrenamiento, fotos de Kasamatsu dando órdenes al equipo, de Furihata corriendo en el entrenamiento, entre muchas otras; les sacaría una buena pasta.

 

Izuki asintió complacido por el contenido tendiéndole la mano a Moriyama quien en lugar de estrechársela se la tomó y la besó.

 

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo, mi querido Shun.

 

-Lo mismo digo, Yoshitaka sempai -sonrió Izuki. Conocerlo en el juego de alfas vs omega había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, era un negocio muy lucrativo… para ambos.

 

-Nos vemos la próxima semana, mi Shun -le sonrió Moriyama enfatizando el Mi. Izuki sólo rio divertido y se despidió con un ademan de su mano volviendo a los predios omega antes de ser atrapado violando las reglas.

 

***

 

Pero no se vieron la próxima semana, se vieron esa misma tarde. A la hora de salida, había un gran revuelo. No era raro el revuelo ya fuera a la hora de salida o a la hora de entrada, después de todo eran las únicas horas en que omegas y alfas estaban en el mismo lugar en el patio central, pues para las horas de almuerzo cada sección tenía un patio propio de su lado. Pero esta vez el revuelo era mucho más escandaloso de lo usual.

 

Izuki vio a la gente congregándose alrededor del tablón de anuncios de la entrada y se abrió paso a codazos para ver que tenía a todo el mundo alborotado.

 

“Baile de temporada viernes 14 a las 20:00, en el salón principal de Teiko, para alfas y omegas.  Compra tu entrada”

 

Izuki leyó el anuncio, con razón tanto revuelo. Un baile para alfas, betas y omegas, y dentro de 14 días teniendo en cuenta que estaban a primero… sería interesante. No se perdería eso por nada del mundo. Se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí antes de que le siguieran empujando y al salir se encontró de frente con Moriyama.

 

-¿Vistes lo del baile? -le preguntó Moriyama cómo quien  no quiere la cosa.

 

-Sí -asintió Izuki con una sonrisa divertida-. Será interesante ver que pasara en el -aseguró.

 

-Sí que  lo será… bueno… esto…

 

-Iré contigo -lo interrumpió Izuki divertido. Moriyama respiró aliviado por que ni idea de cómo pedírselo.

 

-Vale ¿Paso a buscar a las siete ese día? -le preguntó.

 

-Me parece bien -asintió Izuki tendiéndole la mano-. Dame tu celular -le ordenó. Moriyama lo hizo extrañado. Izuki tecleó algo y se lo devolvió-. Ahí está mi teléfono, me mande un mensaje con tu teléfono, así te envió luego la dirección, adiós -se despidió el chico del ojo de águila pasando tranquilamente junto a Moriyama y marchándose dejando a su semapi ahí parado.

 

Moriyama se había encontrado con la horma de sus zapatos. Si los chicos supieran esto… de quien se estarían riendo sería de él.

 

***  
  
Al otro día Izuki enarcó una ceja al entrar a la cancha de baloncesto bajo techo y ver a Kise y a Takao cogidos de las manos hablando de sabrá Dios qué y lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar era un ocasional.

 

-¡Oh cielos!

 

-¿Qué haremos?

 

El del ojo de águila se volvió hacia un tranquilo Himuro que tomaba agua.

 

-¿Qué les pasa? -preguntó al del lunar, sentándose junto a él mientras esperaban a Akashi para que les diera el programa de hoy.

 

-El baile -habló Kuroko salido de la nada haciendo saltar a Izuki.

 

-¡Kuroko! -se quejó el pelinegro y aunque la carita de Kuroko se quedó igual que siempre Izuki podía jurar que vio diversión en sus ojos- ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?

 

-Llegué con Himuro… así que desde el principio -contestó Kuroko y Himuro asintió, Kuroko y él estaban perfeccionando un nuevo pase. Izuki suspiró negando con la cabeza.

 

-Bueno ¿Me dicen que le pasa a los dos cabezas huecas?

 

-Lo mismo que a toda la población omega de esta escuela -le dijo Himuro-. El baile -le aclaró.

 

-Ohh -asintió Izuki.

 

-Todos están preocupados por conseguir pareja, hasta Teppei estaba deprimido por qué no va a tener pareja… o eso dijo él -comentó Kuroko.

 

-¿Por qué Teppei sempai no tendría pareja? -preguntó Sakurai con un balón en la mano y carita inocente al escucharlos sin entender acercándose a ellos.

 

-Él dice que por que es demasiado grande que nadie lo invitaría, pero eso no es cierto, por ejemplo Murasakibara-kun del equipo alfa es más alto que él o Midorima-kun también, podrían invitarlo ¿no? -preguntó Kuroko con voz plana.

 

Himuro, Izuki y Sakurai intercambiaron una mirada cargada de dudas, no por Teppei, creían que su sempai era guapísimo y además una excelente persona, si un alfa idiota se asustaba por su estatura solamente pues que se fuera a la porra, lo dudaban por que Murasakibara y Teppei no se llevaban bien y el raro de los horóscopos… pues era raro.

 

-Además, si no conseguimos parejas siempre podemos ir juntos como equipo -comentó Kuroko.

 

-Sí, eso es cierto -sonrió Sakurai con ternura.

 

-Iremos con Akashi todos -bromeó HImuro.

 

-Bueno, irán ustedes, yo ya tengo pareja -dijo Izuki distraídamente.

 

-¡¿Qué?! -el grito fue estruendoso por que vino de todos lados, hasta Kise y Takao habían gritado, incluso Teppei que venía entrando con Akashi.

 

-¿Quién? -pregunto Akashi con el entrecejo fruncido por la curiosidad.

 

Todos, hasta Sakurai miraron a Izuki expectantes, queriendo saber la respuesta. El del ojo del águila se sintió incomodo, pero al fin contestó.

 

-Con Moriyama-sempai –susurró incomodo el de las malas rimas y chistes.

 

-Oh -susurro Kuroko. Sakurai asintió de acuerdo con Kuroko.

 

-¿Tú y Moriyama? -preguntó Takao con el entrecejo fruncido.

 

-¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó Kise.

 

-¿Cómo pasó? -preguntó Kotaro.

 

Y toda una avalancha de preguntas que hicieron a Izuki querer salir corriendo, claro que no podía hacerlo sin notar como había quedado rodeado por todos sus compañeros de equipo, por lo que no tenía escapatoria, cosa que le hizo ahogar un gemido de frustración.

 

**Continuará…**

 


	11. Capítulo 10

 

Sakurai Ryo, sintió que el aire le faltaba, estaba rodeado por al menos cinco alfas, no los escuchaba, no podía, apenas podía llevar aire a sus pulmones, los veía hablarle, pero no podía entenderles, sus voces no lograban llegar a su cerebro. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y lo sabía y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Esto era tan estúpido... pero no podía evitarlo.

 

Los cinco alfas no habían tenido mala intención, había esperado a Sakurai a la entrada de la escuela, encontraban deslumbrante al hermoso omega que era de las estrellas del equipo de baloncesto omega por eso había querido pedirle que fuera la pareja de alguno de ellos en el baile, pero tal vez se habían equivocado al rodearlo sobresaltandolo, el omega se veía muy pálido, su cuerpo temblaba y se sostenía el pecho como si le costara respirar. Los cinco jóvenes no sabían que hacer.

 

-¿Qué coños....?-Hyuga Junpei que venía llegando a la escuela, soltó su mochila al ver la escena y corrió al centro del círculo donde estaba el omega que no lucía muy bien.-¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?-reclamó saber el temperamental chico de lentes, extendiendo sus manos y sosteniendo al omega, que se derrumbó en el momento en que lo toco, Hyuga sostuvo todo el peso de Sakurai y se arrodillo en el suelo para poderlo sostener más fácil.

 

-No lo sabemos, solo queríamos hablar con él-dijo uno de los alfas al fin.

 

-Alcánzame mi mochila-le ordenó Hyuga duramente al otro chico que así lo hizo, con una mano sin dejar de sostener a Sakurai, Hyuga rebuscó en su mochila sacando un pañuelo, que uso para vendar los ojos de Sakurai, luego sostuvo ajustadamente a Sakurai contra su pecho sin darle mucho espacio para moverse.

 

-Busca al doctor de la escuela-ordenó a los chicos del círculo sin mirar a ninguno en particular, mientras inclinaba su cabeza y comenzaba a hablar al oído de Sakurai.

 

-Cálmate, todo esta bien-Su tono era suave pero firme, pudo sentir como poco a poco privado de su vista el cuerpo de Sakurai se iba relajando, su respiración se iba normalizando y las manos de Sakurai se movieron para cerrarse sobre la camisa de Hyuga sosteniéndolo con fuerza y arrugándola en sus manos.-Eso es solo concentrate en mi voz, solo somos tu y yo. -le aseguraba Hyuga restringiendo los movimientos de Sakurai notando como el pequeño omega de cabellos castaños se terminaba de relajar por completo sintiéndose seguro.

 

En ese momento un hombre con bata blanca llegó corriendo, a Hyuga le hubiese gustado gemir de disgusto al ver al enfermero correr hacia ellos, pero como eso sería poco alfa de su parte se contuvo, mientras el pelinegro se inclinaba cerca de ellos.

 

La enfermería de la escuela quedaba entre ambos edificios, y tenía dos enfermeros un alfa y un omega. Tenía que ser muy mala su suerte para que el enfermero que viniera fuera un omega que para más detalle era su... hermano mayor. Reo Mibuchi.

 

-Otuto-aho ¿qué demonios hiciste?

 

Le reclamó saber Reo inclinándose entre ellos, pero cuando Reo extendió su mano y tocó al castaño, Sakurai gimoteo sosteniéndose más fuerte de Hyuga que lo meció automáticamente diciéndole suavemente al oído.

 

-Shhh todo esta bien.

 

Hyuga levantó sus ojos oscuros y miró a su hermano que había retirado la mano ante la reacción de Sakurai.

 

-Es Sakurai Ryo-le dijo a su hermano aunque ya Reo sabía quien era el chico-tuvo un ataque de pánico-le informó al pelinegro mayor que asintió con una sonrisa más aliviada.

 

Si se trataba de un ataque de pánico Reo Mibuchi sabía que definitivamente su hermano sabía lidiar con eso, su madre había padecido de ataques de pánico y su padre les había enseñado como lidiar con ellos.

 

-¿Puedes con él?-le preguntó a Hyuga que asintió-entonces vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería.-le indicó a Hyuga, que volvió a asentir levantándose con Sakurai en sus brazos que solo se acurrucó más en ellos sin soltar su camisa. Reo tomó la mochila de Hyuga y la de Sakurai que le tendió otro de los chicos, despidió a los chicos con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la enfermería con la seguridad de que Hyuga lo seguía.

 

En la enfermería le indicó una de las camillas vacía. Hyuga trato de soltar a Sakurai en ella pero el chico no le soltaba así que se sentó en la camilla pacientemente con él en su regazo.

 

-Sakurai-le habló suavemente ignorando a Reo que les miraba atentamente-estamos en la enfermería, solo nosotros, voy a quitarte la venda todo esta bien-le aseguraba mientras hacía lo que le iba diciendo, Sakurai gimoteo bajito pero se dejó. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de ver al enfermero y voltear su rostro escondiéndolo en el pecho del alfa.

 

-Sakurai Ryo necesito revisarte-le dijo Reo.

 

Sakurai le ignoro negándose a mirarlo, ahora que estaba más tranquilo se sentía muy avergonzado por haber tenido un ataque de pánico tan patético, no podía evitarlo, Sakurai era muy tímido y hasta cobarde cuando no estaba jugando en la cancha o entrenando.

 

-Sakurai no es amable no contestar-le riño con suavidad-debes contestar.-le ordenó tranquilamente.

 

-Si-susurro al fin Sakurai. Reo asintió y se acercó pero cuando trato de tomar una de las manos de Sakurai para poderle tomar el pulso y los signos vitales no pudo las manitas de este parecían pegadas a la camisa de Hyuga. El pelinegro encarnó una ceja divertido. Hyuga le miró mal y tomando con una de sus manos la de Sakurai lo hizo soltarlo y tender la mano para Reo, con la otra mantuvo al omega sostenido estrechamente.

 

Los omegas cuando se sentían sobrepasados por las emociones o asustados respondían bien a la privación sensorial de la vista y a la restricción. La privación de la vista les permite concentrarse más en la audición y sobre todo en el olfato, por lo que las feromonas alfa tienen un efecto tranquilizador más potente. La restricción de movimiento sumado al olor de un alfa es una combinación inevitable para sentirse seguro... maldita biología omega.

 

Pasaron unos buenos 15 minutos para que Reo consiguiera que Sakurai se sintiera lo suficientemente estable para que soltara a su tonto hermano alfa. Cuando al fin Sakurai tuvo suficiente control sobre sí mismo como para dejar ir al alfa, se sentía sumamente mortificado y avergonzado, su rostro estaba rojo mientras miraba su regazo.

 

-Jum consigueme agua-le ordenó a su hermano menor que le miro feo pero fue por un vaso de agua. Una vez solos, Reo se inclinó y levantó el rostro de Sakurai con una mano.-No te sientas mal pequeño-le animo.

 

-Dios que vergüenza con Hyuga sempai y con todos que papelón he montado-dijo Sakurai sumamente mortificado.

 

-Eres un omega tenemos permitido hacer papelones de vez en cuando-sonrió Reo.-  
¿Padeces de ataques de pánico frecuentemente?-Le pregunto amablemente. Sakurai negó con la cabeza lentamente.

 

-Solo... solo cuando soy rodeado por alfas, pero eso pasa muy raramente, de esos ataques no me han pasado en muchos años-confesó.

 

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-preguntó amablemente. Sakurai se encogió de hombros sintiendo al enfermero de la escuela sentarse a su lado en la camilla.

 

-Cuando estaba en primaria al salir de clase fui rodeado por un grupo de alfas de mi edad, ellos tenían curiosidad por un omega, rompieron mi ropa, me pellizcaron, me jalaron los cabellos... bueno en fin fueron estúpidos.

 

-¿Te violaron?-le pregunto Reo preocupado.

 

-¡No!-negó Sakurai sobresaltado-eran niños como yo-negó con suavidad-aun así desde eso, pues cuando un grupo de alfas me rodea pues...

 

-Entiendo.

 

-Solo a pasado tres veces.... contando esta, nunca podré mirar a Hyuga sempai a la cara de nuevo-susurro.

 

-Na, no te preocupes por mi baka-ototu.-rió Reo.

 

-¿Otuto? ¿Hyuga sempai es tu hermano?-preguntó sobresaltado ya que no llevaban el mismo nombre.

 

-Medio hermano para ser más preciso, soy hijo del primer matrimonio de nuestra madre él es del segundo-le tranquilizó revolviéndole el cabello.-ah, hablando de él ahí está-sonrió mientras extendía la mano para que Hyuga le entregará el vaso de agua, así lo hizo este y Reo se lo dio a Sakurai que tomó un sorbo tímidamente.

 

-¿Estas bien Sakurai san?-le preguntó Hyuga.

 

-Hai Hyuga sempai-susurró Sakurai sonrojado-siento mucho las molestias.

 

-No te disculpes no es tu culpa, yo lamento que los chicos te hayan molestado. Los pondré en su lugar.-le aseguró.

 

-¡No por favor!-exclamó-no hicieron nada malo solo trataron de hablar conmigo, yo sobre reaccione-aseguró.

 

Hyuga dudo pero asintió.

 

-Aun así les diré que te dejen tranquilo-le aseguró. Sakurai se sonrojo pero bajó la cabeza asintiendo el tono de Hyuga no admitía réplica.- Deberías quedarte a descansar aquí, Reo te cuidara.

 

-Oh no puedo-negó Sakurai sobresaltado-tengo que ir a clase. Akashi se molesta si no las saltamos-aseguró.

 

-Pero…

 

-Él está bien para reincorporarse a clase y si se siente mal a lo largo del día puede volver aquí-dijo Reo tranquilamente levantándose.-iré a revisar unos suministros vuelvo en unos minutos-le dijo a los dos jóvenes.

 

Cuando el enfermero salió tanto Sakurai como Hyuga se quedaron mirando al suelo.

 

-Yo... puedo preguntar ¿por qué tuviste un ataque de pánico?-preguntó Hyuga torpemente.

 

-Yo... supongo que ser el punto de atención de varios alfas desconocidos a la vez.-susurró apenado.

 

-Pero... en el partido estuviste bien-dijo extrañado.

 

-Ah bueno eso-Sakurai levantó su cabeza con una sonrisa que casi hace retroceder al alfa ante lo hermosa que era.-En la cancha jamas siento miedo-aseguró-es como si fuera otra persona.

 

-Ya veo-sonrió Hyuga ligeramente contento de ver al omega con mejor semblante-si... en algún momento te sientes mal o incómodo... solo buscame-se ofreció. Sakurai se sonrojo pero le sostuvo la mirada.

 

-Gracias Hyuga sempai.

 

-Hyuga solamente-le corrigió. Sakurai asintió con una sonrisa tonta. Hyuga abrió su boca para decir algo más pero fue interrumpido.

 

-¿Saku, Saku estas bien?-la voz escandalosa pertenecía a nadie más ni nadie menos que Kise Ryuta que venía corriendo con todo el equipo omega siguiéndole ya se habían enterado del incidente.

-¿Tú... qué le hiciste a nuestro Sakurai?-le preguntó Kise con un puchero señalándole con un dedo acusador.

 

-El fue quien me salvo Ryota-suspiró Sakurai.

 

-Ahhh... en ese caso gracias-ignoró a Hyuga para correr a abrazar a Sakurai.

 

-Yo... me retiro-le dijo directamente a Sakurai dándole una sonrisa.

 

-Adios semp... Hyuga-sonrió Sakurai sintiéndose zarandeado y apachurrado por Teppei, Kotaro, Kise e Izuki.

 

-Eres un baka realmente-comentó Reo apoyado contra la pared fuera de los cuartos de la enfermería cuando Hyuga se giró para salir-te dejo solo con el chico para que le pidas ir al baile contigo y no lo hicistes-nego con la cabeza-deberas que eres lento.-aseguró. Hyuga frunció el entrecejo.-Le gustas-aseguró.

 

-Claro que no-aseguro automáticamente Hyuga.

 

-¿Entonces por qué se calmo contigo?

 

-¿Por qué soy un alfa y él un omega?-preguntó.

 

-¡Porque le gustas! baka soy un omega sé de esas cosas-aseguró Reo.

 

-Eres un chismoso-aseguró Hyuga-eso es lo que eres-aseguró besando la mejilla de su hermano-me voy a clase-dijo con una sonrisa saliendo de la enfermería aunque las palabras de Reo por más que no quisiera... se quedaron en su cabeza por un muy, muy largo tiempo.

 

 **Continuara..**.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 

 

 

Todos estaban vueltos locos con el baile, pero a Kotaro no podía importarle menos. No era que le desagradara era solo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Así que si Himuro le preguntaba una sola vez más con quien iría al baile, lo tiraría de la ventana del segundo piso del salón de Literatura.

 

-¿Eso qué importa Himuro? Es solo un tonto baile.

 

-No es solo un tonto baile Kotaro, es el baile-aseguró Himuro-ya tenemos edad para ya sabes.-le susurró el de cabello negro.

 

-¿Para qué?-le preguntó Kotaro sin en realidad entender lo que su amigo estaba hablando.

 

-Para no pasar más nuestro celo solo-susurró Himuro rojo hasta la punta del cabello.

 

Kotaro fue a quitarle importancia al asunto, hasta que recordó su último celo. Su primer calor, había llegado a él a los 11 años una edad dentro del rango estándar de los omegas, los primeros calores no habían sido tan difíciles, pero a medida que el tiempo iba pasando los calores de su tiempo de celo se habían hecho cada vez mucho peor. Al extremo de que el último había sido doloroso y terriblemente desgraciado, ninguno de sus “juguetes” había hecho algo por consolarlo, antes quedaba plenamente satisfecho con ellos, pero ya no.

 

Kotaro Hayama era distraído, pero no bruto y sabía que esto era como habían estudiado en sus clases de biología su cuerpo pidiendo por el apareamiento. Era raro ver a un Omega mayor de 25 soltero, y aún más raro verlo cuerdo, el dolor solo empeora con el tiempo y al final se hacía tan insoportable que llevaba a un omega no apareado a la locura, claro que no había ningún caso documentado de esto desde hacía más de 20 años. Lo más viejo que llegaba a aparearse un omega por primera vez era a lo mucho los 18-19 años.

 

Tal vez Himuro tenía razón, tal vez… ese era el baile. Y desde ese momento el baile comenzó a interesar más a Kotaro.

 

Ahora en cada momento en que Alfas y Omegas se encontraban no veía a simples Alfas, veía a potenciales parejas para su próximo calor lo que le provocaba sonrojos, pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién podía ser el indicado?

 

***

 

-No seas idiota, tenemos que invitar a alguien o seremos los únicos en ir solos al baile-le aseguraba Kagami Taiga en stress a su amigo Miyaji, quien comía un pedazo de piña tranquilamente.

 

-Relájate Taiga es solo un baile-aseguró el rubio.

 

-Es solo un baile al que nos tocara ir solos, seremos los únicos solos, hasta Aomine… AHOMINE tiene pareja-dijo como si eso fuera increíble. Aunque en realidad si lo era, Aomine era tan tosco y bruto que sorprendió a todos cuando anunció a todos que tenía pareja para el baile en un entrenamiento, que iría al baile con Kuroko Tetsuya. Cuando por curiosidad le preguntaron cómo lo invito (buscando ideas) solo les dijo que le escribió un mensaje de texto a Kuroko y se los mostró el mensaje decía: “Eh, Tetsu, Ven al baile conmigo”. Y la respuesta era igual de escueta solo decía: “De acuerdo Aomine-kun”.

 

Esos dos eran tal para cual sin duda.

 

-Pues tienes razón, pero no creo que seamos los únicos dos que vayamos solos.-aseguró tranquilamente Miyaji.

 

-Lo somos-aseguró Taiga rotundamente.

 

-¿Venga me vas a decir que el capitán tiene pareja?

 

-¿No escuchaste el ultimo chisme?

 

-¿Cuál de todos?-preguntó el rubio encarnando una ceja, era la high school, ósea era un hervidero de chismes siempre.

 

-Esta mañana a la hora de entrada Kise le pidió ante todo el instituto que fuera con él, nuestro capitán se puso rojo y le dijo que sí.

 

-No jodas-susurró Miyaji y Taiga asintió-Furi… Es imposible que Furihata tenga pareja, es demasiado tímido no se atrevería a pedírselo a nadie-aseguró.

 

-Akashi Seijuuro… el mismísimo escalofriante capitán psicópata del equipo Omega, le dijo poco después de lo de Kise a Kasamatsu, “Koki tú irás conmigo” y siguió su camino, Furihata parecía un perrito entrenado porque solo asintió obedientemente-le informó Kagami.

 

-¿Hyuga?-preguntó Miyaji casi con miedo de la respuesta.

 

-Su hermano, Reo san lo trolleo, le dijo a Ryo Sakurai que Hyuga quería ir con él al baile y Sakurai se puso al parecer en palabras de Reo muy contento y dijo que sí, así que en pocas palabras Reo le consiguió cita para el baile a Hyuga sempai.

 

Miyaji estaba comenzando a entender la desesperación de Taiga. Moriyama iba con Izuki eso ya lo sabían todos.

 

-Midorima y Murasakibara-dijo triunfantemente-uno es demasiado raro y el otro solo piensa en dulce, ellos no pueden tener pareja.

 

Taiga negó con la cabeza haciendo que Miyaji se pusiera pálido.

 

-Midorima perdió su Lucky Item el viernes, Takao Kazunari del equipo omega lo secuestró y el muy imbécil accedió a hacer lo que fuera para que Kazunari se lo devolviera así que Kazunari le dijo que solo se lo devolvería si hacía que Murasakibara invitara a Teppei, el omega ese bien alto de su equipo, al baile. Midorima chantajeo a Murasakibara con dulce y este aceptó llevar a Teppei al baile, aunque aún no entiendo por qué Teppei san aceptó, pero Atsushi va con Kyoshi Teppei-le informó.

 

-Bueno aún así… Midorima no tiene pareja-se aferró Miyaji a un clavo hirviente.

 

-Oh hay viene lo mejor, cuando Takao le devolvió su lucky ítem, Midorima le preguntó su signo, y le dijo que Ohasa san dijo que ir con alguien del signo de Takao era de buena suerte para él así que lo invitó al baile.

 

-Oh cielos estamos tan jodidos-dijo Miyaji olvidándose de su deliciosa piña si todos sus inadaptados compañeros ya tenían parejas para el baile ellos no podían ir solos, serían el hazmerreir del equipo. En otro momento se impresionaría por lo “bien” que estaba informado Kagami de los chismes, ahora solo le importaba a la desgracia social a la que se enfrentaba si iba a un baile donde Aomine, Kasamatsu, Murasakibara y Midorima tenían pareja y él no.

 

En ese momento como caído del cielo, vio a Kotaro Hayama el chico contra el que había jugado del equipo omega, caminando hacia su bicicleta para irse de la escuela y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse o pensarlo mucho, sus pies se movieron solos hasta pararse ante el chico del colmillito.

 

Kotaro Hayama levantó sus grandes e inocentes ojos mirándolo con curiosidad.

 

-¿Hayama quieres ir al baile conmigo?

 

Le pregunto Miyaji sin pensarlo antes de perder el valor. Vio con asombro como las mejillas del lobito se sonrojaban antes de sonreírle y asentir.

 

-Si sempai-aseguró Kotaro con entusiasmo. Miyaji respiro con alivio. Había sido tan impulsivo que se lo había pedido frente a toda la escuela gracias al cielo no había sido rechazado.

 

-Bien entonces, pasaré a buscarte para el baile-le sonrió Miyaji, Kotaro asintió.

 

-Eh… Miyaji sempai-susurró Kotaro, Miyaji le miró con curiosidad.-¿De casualidad no conoces a alguien que quiera ir con mi amigo Himuro?-Susurró muy bajito para no ser escuchado por nadie más.

 

Miyaji estuvo apunto de decir que no, pero se detuvo a tiempo y sonrió.

 

-Tengo a la persona perfecta para él… mi amigo Kagami Taiga-le anunció-podemos ir en una cita doble.-ofreció.

 

-Me parece genial-se mostró de acuerdo Kotaro y sacó su móvil para intercambiar su número con Miyaji antes de despedirse, iba tarde ya. Miyaji volvió con Kagami y le sonrió.

 

-Te conseguí pareja para el baile.

 

-¿Eh?-preguntó Taiga confundido.

 

-Himuro Tatsuya… el ira contigo al baile.

 

Los ojos de Kagami brillaron, su sempai no sólo le había conseguido pareja para el baile… le había conseguido al más guapo del equipo omega.

 

-Oh Miyaji te debo una grandota-aseguró Taiga con alivio.

 

Continuará… 

 


	13. Bono Especial

**Bono Especial**

Aomine Daiki frunció el entrecejo mientras dejaba caer pesadamente el culo sobre la banca. Kagami y él sólo estaban teniendo un “amistoso” enfrentamiento. Pero Kasamatsu al parecer estaba sensible por que los mandó a ambos a la banca por lo que quedaba de entrenamiento.

 

Miró un rato a sus compañeros entrenar, pero pronto se aburrió de ver como Kasamatsu los torturaba a todos y tomando su bolso de deportes que estaba junto a la banca sacó el móvil, suavizó el entrecejo, Tetsu le había dado su numero la última vez que le acompañó a la cancha con los niños de su barrio. Ahora buscaba cualquier estupidez para escribirle algún mensaje y esperar sus respuestas.

 

El tonto baile ese estaba cerca, tal vez, debía pedirle a Tetsu que le acompañara y antes de detenerse a pensarlo mucho tecleó en su teléfono:

_“Eh, Tetsu, Ven al baile conmigo”._

 

Luego de que lo envió fue que realmente se puso nervioso al pensarlo ¿Y si Tetsu le decía que no? ¿Qué pensaría Tetsu del mensaje? Antes de que friera su celebro pensando, su móvil timbró una sola vez avisándole que tenía un mensaje. Era la respuesta de Tetsu.

_“De acuerdo, Aomine-Kun”_

 

Una sonrisa floreció en los labios de Aomine antes de que la pudiera reprimir y tuvo la mala suerte de ser visto por Kagami que estaba también al otro lado de la banca.

 

-¿De qué ríes?

 

Aomine pensó si decirle la verdad o no, pero al final sonrió burlón y le dijo:

 

-Tengo pareja para el baile.

 

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Kagami.

 

-¿Tú tienes pareja? -pregunto Moriyama deteniéndose y mirando a Aomine boquiabierto y olvidando el balón que le pasaba Furihata y que le dio en toda la cara.

 

-Sólo mientes como un bellaco -aseguró Hyuga, Aomine era muy bruto para invitar a alguien. Aomine por toda respuesta volvió el celular hacia ellos mostrándole los dos últimos mensajes de la conversación.

 

-¿Tetsu? -pregunto Murasakibara ligeramente desubicado.

 

-¿Kuroko Tetsuya? -preguntó Kagami recordando el incidente del parque en que estuvo presente. Aomine sonrió con una sonrisa creída y ufana, mientras todos encajaban el hecho.

 

-o-o-o-

 

-¡Sempai!

 

Aun antes de voltearse Kasamatsu Yukio sabía a quién pertenecía ese grito, Ryota Kise el rubio todas las mañana se topaba con él y le saludaba, con un suspiro y con Furihata a su lado se volteó para darle los buenos días al enérgico rubio que se acercaba corriendo con Akashi Seijuuro caminando tranquilamente un poco más atrás de Kise, se notaba que habían llegado juntos.

 

-Kise -le saludo al rubio como cada mañana.

 

-Sempai… venga al baile conmigo -le pidió Kise de sopetón con una enorme sonrisa dejando a Yukio Kasamatsu rojo ante todos los que estaban ahí, el omega más guapo de la escuela le acaba de pedir que fuera con él, la mayoría de los alfas le estaban mirando con envidia.

 

-Eh, sí -dijo torpemente el pelinegro y deseó poderse patear a sí mismo por ser tan torpe. Pero a Kise no pareció importarle porque sólo sonrió más con evidente alegría, si fuera un cachorro seguro se ponía a mover la cola.

 

-Koki -llamó la atención de Furihata, Akashi, haciendo al castaño dar un pequeño salto y mirar a Akashi casi poniéndose en posición firme militar. Akashi se había parado junto a Kise y miraba de arriba a Furihata antes de asentir.-Tú iras conmigo.-dictaminó.

 

-¿Al baile? -preguntó Furihata asombrado y confundido a partes iguales.

 

-Por supuesto que al baile -dijo Akashi entornando los ojos.

 

-Hai -asintió Furihata obedientemente ganándose una sonrisa complacida de Akashi de esas que tanto le gustaban, realmente Akashi se veía hermoso cuando sonreía pensaba Furihata.

 

-o-o-o-

 

-Ryo-chan –sonrió Reo sentándose junto al jovencito- ¿Te importa que te llame así?

 

-Para nada, sensei -aseguró Sakurai tímidamente.

 

-Ahh… eres encantador -sonrió Reo-. Verás estoy aquí con una petición de mi hermano, es que él es muy tímido -comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

 

-¿Hyuga sempai necesita algo? -preguntó Sakurai enderezándose y mirando al pelinegro expectante.

 

-Oh, nada grave, es que verás… él quiere ir al baile contigo. pero no se atreve a pedírtelo -le confesó-. Y me pidió que si te podía preguntar -le explicó-, ya sabes, como somos omegas ambos, pensó que así te sentirías más cómodo.

 

Reo observó con cierta fascinación como la expresión de Ryo cambiaba de expectación a sorpresa total.

 

-¿Hyuga sempai quiere ir al baile conmigo? -preguntó asombrado.

 

Reo asintió y vio como en el rostro del chico se dibujaba una sonrisa enorme.

 

-¿Qué debo decirle? -preguntó Reo- Puedes rechazarle si quieres -le dijo en falso tono comprensivo.

 

-¡No! -gritó Sakurai y se sonrojo- Gomen, quiero decir que iré con Hyuga sempai encantado, será un honor para mí -aseguró.

 

-¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! -sonrió Reo- Dame tu teléfono y tu dirección para que mi hermanito pueda buscarte -le pidió y Sakurai le dio lo solicitado obedientemente.

 

Luego Reo se marchó sonriente de vuelta a la enfermería.

 

-Tu sonrisa me da escalofríos -comento Eikichi Nebuya, el otro enfermero residente de la escuela, al ver a su compañero entrar con una enorme sonrisa a la enfermería.

 

-Ah, Eiki-chan, que cosas dices -sonrió Reo al grande alfa causándole un escalofrío a este.

 

-Planeas algo, algo malvado -aseguro conociéndolo.

 

-Relájate, no es contra ti -aseguró haciendo que el alfa volviera a respirar con tranquilidad-, es contra mi hermanito -sonrió y Nebuya sintió pena por Jumpei, pero mejor que fuera Hyuga y no él. Justo en ese momento -como invocado- Hyuga entró a la enfermería y casi retrocede cuando vio la sonrisa de su hermano con un escalofrío- Oh, a ti mismo te buscabas… irás al baile con Ryo-chan -le informó.

 

-¿Eh? -preguntó Hyuga confundido.

 

-o-o-o-

 

Midorima dejó con cuidado la pequeña figura de porcelana de pingüino que era su objeto de la suerte de hoy en la banqueta, antes de sacar algunas monedas de su bolsillo y inclinarse sobre la maquina expendedora para comprar una botella de agua, el día estaba caluroso y el cuerpo le pedía refrescarse.

 

Complacido tomó la botella y la abrió dándole un trago mientras se volvía para tomar su figura sólo que su pequeña y linda figura ya no estaba puesta sobre la banqueta, en lugar de eso estaba sobre la mano de Takao Kazunari, quien le miraba con una sonrisa sinceramente malvada.

 

-Takao Kazunari, devuélveme eso… es mío -ordenó Midorima extendiendo la mano.

 

-No -escondió Takao la figura detrás de su espalda- ¿Es tu objeto de la suerte, verdad?

 

-Devuélvemelo -le ordenó sin responder su pregunta.

 

-Si lo quieres de vuelta tendrás que hacerme un favor -le advirtió Takao.

 

-Si no me lo das en tres segundos te lo quitare a la mala, omega -le juró Midorima.

 

-Si das un solo paso hacia mí, antes de que puedas usa cualquiera de tus trucos de alfa, la romperé dejándola caer -le juró Takao mostrándosela sostenida sólo por dos dedos para dejar en claro que su amenaza iba en serio.

 

Midorima se puso un poco pálido y se acomodó los lentes.

 

-¿Qué quieres, omega? -le exigió saber Midorima, preocupado por su objeto de la suerte y por tanto de su propia suerte si algo le pasaba al pingüino de porcelana.

 

-Tu amigo, Murasakibara Atsushi, harás que invite a Teppei al baile, si no lo haces… bueno ya sabes lo que le haré a tu pingüino -aseguró.

 

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? Murasakibara nunca aceptará.

 

-Entonces tú nunca volverás a ver este pingüino. Tienes una hora, si para el almuerzo no lo has conseguido, puedes decirle adiós a este trasto -le advirtió Takao dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la sección Omega donde Midorima no podía seguirlo.

 

Midorima buscó por toda la escuela preocupado al gigante come dulces hasta que lo encontró.

 

-¡Murasakibara! -le dijo con la cara llena de angustia.

 

-¿Midochii? -preguntó Murasakibara extrañado por lo alterado que se veía su amigo- ¿Qué sucede?

 

-Necesito un gran favor, mi vida depende de eso -aseguró el peliverde con absoluta seriedad.

 

-Eh… de acuerdo -dijo extrañado el pelivioleta, Midorima no era de los que solían pedir favores así que debía ser algo serio.

 

-Debes invitar a Teppei Kiyoshi al baile -le dijo.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No! -aseguró Murasakibara.

 

-Murasakib…

 

-Murasakibara nada, no pienso invitarlo -aseguró-, no lo soporto.

 

-No puedo creer que vayas a ser tan cruel -aseguró Midorima cambiado de táctica.

 

-¿Cruel? -frunció el entrecejo.

 

-Sí, cruel ¿Has visto la altura de Kiyoshi Teppei? Ningún alfa lo va a invitar al baile, es más alto que la mayoría, ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se sentirá el pobre? Tú eres mucho más grande que él, si fueras con él, él se vería genial y quedaría bien parado -aseguró.

 

Murasakibara frunció un poco más el entrecejo.

 

-Tú también eres más alto que él -le recordó.

 

-Yo… ya tengo pareja para el baile, sino lo haría -aseguró mintiendo como vil bellaco, sin remordimiento, todo fuera por su lucky ítem–. Bueno… olvídalo, no debí pedírtelo, fue una locura. Sólo sentí pena por el chico y las burlas de las que es objeto.

 

-¿Burlas? -preguntó Murasakibara.

 

-Sí, burlas, la gente se burla de todo lo que es diferente, ya los conoces, y la altura de Teppei es una entre miles cuando hablamos de omegas -le recordó-. Bueno iré a decirle a Takao que no conseguí ayuda, tal vez Teppei pueda ir con nosotros y…

 

-Lo invitaré, ya cállate -le ordeno el pelivioleta incomodo, no le gustaba que nadie se burlara de Teppei y no entendía por qué, sólo sabía que quería aplastar a quien hablara mal del omega y no entendía porque, el Pivot omega ni siquiera le simpatizaba… ¿Verdad?-. Pero tú le dirás a cualquiera que pregunte que lo hice porque me ofreciste dulces -le advirtió Murasakibara.

 

-Palabra de Boy scout -juró Midorima.

 

-Nunca fuiste boy Scout -aseguró Murasakibara.

 

-La intención es lo que cuenta -se encogió de hombros Midorima sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Murasakibara.

 

-¿Qué? -preguntó incomodo Mura por la mirada insistente de su amigo.

 

-Vamos ahora, si te dejo que te lo pienses no lo harás -aseguró arrastrando a Midorima a la entrada del colegio. Justo como esperaba Teppei estaba ahí siendo distraído sin tener idea de nada por el secuestrador de Lucky ítem, Takao Kazunari- Ve -le dio un empujón a Murasakibara.

 

Murasakibara le fulminó con la vista antes de caminar hasta donde estaba Teppei y Takao. El castaño le miró extrañado cuando el pelivioleta se acercó a su posición y la de su amigo, pero cuando se hizo claro que el objetivo del pelivioleta eran ellos se tensó, listo para una pelea verbal o física, le daba igual. Él estaba en guardia, por eso no se esperaba lo que pasó.

 

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? -le preguntó Murasakibara directamente con cara de estar aburrido. Teppei parpadeo como un ciervo sorprendido por las luces de un auto.

 

-¿Me estas invitado al baile? -preguntó extrañado.

 

-Sí -dijo Murasakibara frotándose tranquilamente uno de sus ojos donde le había caído un mechón de su cabello violeta- ¿Quieres o no? -le volvió a preguntar mirándolo de vuelta.

 

-Eh… vale -dijo Teppei antes de darse cuenta.

 

-De acuerdo -asintió Murasakibara encogiéndose de hombros-, tu número -le exigió.

 

-¿Eh?

 

-¿Si no tengo tu numero cómo te llamo para buscarte? -le preguntó como si Teppei fuera… lento de entendimiento. Teppei frunció el entrecejo, pero aun así se lo dio, Murasakibara no lo apuntó no necesitaba apuntarlo para recordarlo.

 

-Bueno te veo en el baile -se despidió el gigante y se alejó como se había acercado.

 

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -preguntó Teppei cuando Murasakibara se alejó aun impresionado.

 

-Ni idea -se encogió Takao de hombros haciéndose el inocente.

 

-Joder ha sido lo más extraño que me ha sucedido en este lugar.

 

-Sí muy extraño -estuvo de acuerdo Takao–. Bueno, tengo algo que hacer antes de ir a la próxima clase, nos vemos luego -se despidió del castaño, ahora que Midorima había cumplido su parte debía de devolverle su lucky ítem. Volvió hacia el área de los gimnasios donde estaban las maquinas expendedoras y donde había perpetuado su secuestro, seguro de que el otro también iría y no se equivocó poco después Midorima estaba ahí, Takao sacó sin palabras el lucky Item de su bolsillo del uniforme y se lo entregó- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? -le preguntó Takao sin poderlo evitar, la curiosidad le mataba aquello había sido rápido.

 

-¿El qué? -preguntó el peliverde frunciendo el entrecejo.

 

-Qué lo invitara.

 

-Ah, eso… fácil, le ofrecí dulces -mintió como su amigo le había pedido. Takao asintió dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse-. Eh… Kazunari, de casualidad… ¿Qué signo eres?

 

-Escorpio -le dijo extrañado por la pregunta.

 

-Oha-sa san dijo que me convenía ir con un Escorpio al baile cuando llame a su línea de consulta-susurró para sí mismo recordándolo.

 

Takao sonrió divertido lo había escuchado.

 

-Bien entonces iré contigo al baile, mi numero es… -le dijo dándole el numero- te veo luego -se alejó contento dejando a Midorima boquiabierto.

 

-Pero yo no se lo pedí -parpadeó Midorima desconcertado. Bueno Oha-sa san había dicho que debía ir con un escorpio y Takao era escorpio. Oha-sa san nunca se equivocaba, debía confiar y llevar a Takao Kazunari al baile.

**Continuará…**


	14. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo que debéis tener en cuenta antes de leer este capítulo es lo siguiente. Para fiestas y actividades formales los omegas usan ropas tradicionales. 
> 
>  
> 
> Las ropas tradicionales que usan dependen de las raíces de su alfa y por tanto su línea de sangre. En el caso de los omegas de Teiko deben honrar la línea de sangre de su alfa y sus alfas son sus padres por que no están casados, el día que se casan su alfa será su marido. 
> 
>  
> 
> Si su padre es Chino por decirlo de algún modo la ropa que le toca utilizar en fiestas y actividades formales es ropa típicamente china, pero si al casarse su alfa es japonés, la ropa que pasan a utilizar es ropa típicamente japonesa tradicional. 
> 
>  
> 
> Esto sólo aplica a ocasiones formales y fiestas, la mayoría del tiempo los omegas visten como se les viene en gana igual que los alfas. Las ropas tradicionales para omegas masculino van en un medio camino entre las ropas tradicionales femeninas de un país y las ropas masculinas. Por lo general en casi todas las culturas asiáticas las ropas tradicionales masculinas son mas parcas, sin mucho detalle más toscas por decirlo de alguna forma mientras las femeninas son más elaboradas mas sobrecargadas y con mas diseños. Un omega masculino no va ni de cerca tan sobrecargado como una dama, pero tampoco va tan parco en vestimenta como un alfa o un beta. Sin ser escandaloso su ropa tiende a llevar diseños discretos que sobresalten su belleza. Bueno espero disfruten de la lectura ^^

** Capítulo 12 **

 

 

Kyoshi Miyaji se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones sintiéndose sumamente incomodo, el hombre rubio frente a él, un alfa, lo miraba como si Miyaji fuera un incesto que él quisiera con toda su alma aplastar personalmente bajo sus zapatos.

 

 

Miyaji tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio cuando Kotaro bajó corriendo las escaleras librándole así de la mirada asesina que le daba su padre. Miyaji miró al omega rubio de colmillito y casi se atragantó, el chico lucía genial, llevaba un Pien-fu para omegas masculinos, de color predominantemente azul, los bordes de la túnica eran de un discreto dorado como era un omega masculino la túnica llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas que es a donde llegaría un Pien-fu masculino, pero más arriba de los tobillos que es donde llegaría un tradicional Pien-fu femenino, en el caso de un omega masculino la túnica llegaba a la mitad de las pantorrillas, el delicado pantalón de seda que sobresalía del borde de la túnica, era azul en una tela delicada y semi-traslucida. Miyaji tuvo que recordarse que debía cerrar la boca. Sabía que Kotaro era Japones, pero no había pensado que tuviera ascendencia china.   
  


 

El Pien-Fu era una prenda tradicional china, lo que quería decir que el señor Hayama quien lo veía aun como si lo quisiera matar debía ser de China. Los Omegas vestían para fiestas oficiales siempre ropas que representaran la ascendencia de su alfa encargado. En este caso Kotaro vestiría piezas como estas en cada fiesta a la que asistiera, hasta el día de su boda, el día después de su boda Kotaro comenzaría a vestir para las actividades piezas que representaran la ascendencia de su nuevo alfa encargado, su esposo.   
  


 

-Miyaji-san -sonrió Kotaro al verlo viendo a su compañero de baile de arriba abajo, Miyaji llevaba una etiqueta de color negro con una camisa azul y pajarita negra, se veía muy elegante y comestible, pensó el chico del colmillo.  
  


 

-Kotaro -le ofreció su brazo con un asentimiento-, luces… genial -dijo a falta de una palabra mejor. Kotaró sonrió ante el alago del otro.  
  


 

-Adiós, papá -dijo levantándose de puntitas para besar la mejilla de su padre antes de tomar el brazo de Miyaji.  
  


 

-Trae a mi bebe temprano -le advirtió el señor Hayama con un gruñido a Miyaji quien asintió antes de salir.

 

  
***

 

  
Hyuga Jumpei se sintió como un tonto, debió haberse puesto ropa mas típica no esa estúpida etiqueta de vestir negra, sólo se la puso porque siempre eran elegantes y fáciles de vestir y encontrar. Ahora se sentía como un estúpido era obvio que su compañero de baile había puesto empeño en la ropa que vestía.   
  
  


Sakurai Ryo vestía un Shen-I tradicional para omegas masculinos la túnica y la falda con sus doce partes cocidas eran blanco con detalles rojos, la ropa estaba hecha de seda, que hacían imposible en no fijarse en la pequeña belleza de ojos castaños que era el escolta del equipo omega.

 

 

Jumpei sacudió el aturdimiento de sí mismo y extendió la rosa que había comprado para Ryo sintiéndose tonto por ello, claro que eso cambio cuando el pequeño sonrió encantado tomándola con sus manos y oliéndola. 

 

  
-Gracias, Hyuga-sama -susurró Sakurai con un suave sonrojo. Hyuga no podía dejar de mirar al omega así que carraspeo asintiendo.  
  


 

-No es nada-le respondió al fin educadamente- ¿Listo para marcharnos? -le preguntó. Sakurai dio una última mirada a sus padres, dos amables betas antes de asentir-. Lo traeré sano y salvo antes de la media noche -prometió educadamente el pelinegro de lentes.  
  


 

***  
  


 

-Yo, Tetsu -Sonrió Aomine cuando el omega de cabellos celestes bajó las escaleras-. Wooo, Tetsu, que has de ser lo más bonito que he visto nunca -aseguró Aomine directo y sin nada de tacto.   
  


 

Kuroko abrió el abanico en sus manos para ocultar una risilla, pero sus ojos eran divertidos cuando miraron a Aomine.  
  


 

-Gracias, Aomine-kun tu también te ves muy guapo -le aseguró. El moreno vestía una etiqueta negra, camisa blanca, corbata negra y faja negra.   
  


 

-Flaco favor si lo comparamos contigo -aseguró el moreno mirándolo de arriba abajo sin ningún tacto.   
  


 

Kuroko llevaba un kimono del tipo furisode tradicional para omegas masculinos, menos recargado que el de una hembra, pero mucho más elaborado que el kimono de un macho ya fuera alfa o beta. El Kimono del omega era negro con un maru obi azul como los detalles de las ramas de Sakura en los bajos del kimono incluso las flores de sakura en lugar del tradicional rosa eran azul celeste resaltando contra el fondo negro del kimono. El abanico en su mano era negro con un agarre azul, los zapatos que asomaban en sus pies eran unos zori de laca que hicieron admirarse a Aomine por el equilibrio del otro para llevarlos, él se comería todos su dientes y se aplastaría su fea cara contra el cemento si tratara de caminar con esas cosas, pero en Tetsu quedaban… geniales. 

 

  
-¿Nos vamos Aomine kun? -preguntó Tetsu trayendo al moreno de regreso a la realidad.   
  


 

-Oh, sí cierto -asintió Aomine con una sonrisa tendiendo su mano a Tetsu que la tomó, a Aomine le agrado un montón como se veía la pequeña mano pálida en sus grandes manos morenas.  
  


 

-Cuida mucho a mi nieto, Aomine-kun -le advirtió una amble, pero sería matrona, era la abuela de Kuroko, dado que los padres de Kuroko habían muerto cuando este era un niño, la vieja mujer había criado y cuidado de su nieto.  
  


 

-Con mi vida -prometió el moreno pícaramente ganándose una sonrisa de la mujer y un beso en la mejilla.  
  


 

-Vayan y diviértanse -dijo besando ahora a Kuroko y arreglando su cabello celeste antes de enviarlos a los dos por la puerta. Le agradaba Aomien-kun era muy guapo, definitivamente su nieto tenía buen gusto, pensó la vieja mujer viéndolos marchar.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Kagami tuvo que contener el impulso de aflojarse la pajarita negra del cuello, sentía que esa mierda lo estaba asfixiando… o tal vez era la mirada del señor Himuro la que tenía ese efecto, el hombre parecía todo menos feliz con su presencia ahí. La señora Himuro por otra parte se veía muy alegre, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules, era americana por lo que sabía y como tal era bastante sociable y le sonreía a Kagami haciéndole mil y una preguntas que mareaban al pobre joven de cabellos bicolor.   
  
  


Es que casi prefería enfrentarse a la mirada del padre de Tatsuya que al alegre parloteo de la madre de Himuro, al menos el señor Himuro estaba en silencio.

 

 

-¿Aun está vivo o papá ya lo mato, mamá? -gritó Tatsuya desde algún punto en el segundo piso de la casa.  
  


 

-Aun está vivo, corazón -río la señora alegremente-, pero baja antes de que tu padre decida cambiar el estatus de este guapísimo alfa, sería una pena que eso pasara -comentó ganándose un gruñido posesivo de su marido lo que la hizo sonreír-. Y por eso aun lo amo, me cela como si aun fuera una joven hermosa y puberta -rió la alegre ojiazul.  
  


 

-Porque aun eres hermosa, madre -sonrió Tatsuya Himuro bajando las escaleras. Tatsuya tenía el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre, y era más hermoso que ambos, si le preguntaban a Taiga en ese momento.   
  


 

El pelinegro llevaba un Ao Dan para omegas masculinos a medio camino del Ao Dai femenino y el Ao Gam masculino, el Ao Dan que vestía Tatsuya era negro con un dragón plateado bordado en todo el lado izquierdo de su ropa la parte superior se ajustaba al pecho plano y bien formado del omega y la túnica de seda se abría a los laterales de su pierna, dejando entre ver ligeramente los largos pantalones negros de seda, el cabello le cubría un lado del rostro y su coqueto lunar invitaba al pecado.

 

  
-Taiga -le saludó Himuro llegando al borde de las escaleras y mirándolo de arriba abajo y asintiendo con lo que veía, el mitad americano como el del equipo alfa era realmente guapo.  
  


 

-Tatsuya -le saludó Kagami tomando su mano y besándola a riesgo de morir por que el señor Himuro no se tardo en volver a gruñir, gracias al cielo la señora Himuro estaba ahí para aplacar a la bestia en el pecho del padre de su cita. La alegre mujer le dio un manotazo juguetón en el hombro a su esposo antes de envolver sus manos en su brazo.  
  
  


-Van a un baile junto en la escuela, deja de ser tan gruñón -le ordenó. El señor Himuro no se veía contento pero al menos asintió.

 

 

-Cuida a mi bebé -le ordenó a Taiga que asintió.  
  


 

-Papá -gruñó Himuro-, no necesito que nadie me cuide –aseguró, él no era un delicado omega, él sabía luchar, y defenderse muy bien. El señor Himuro sabía que eso era cierto así que asintió con una sonrisa más relajada, si ese tio medio americano trataba de aprovecharse de su bebé se iba a encontrar con una desagradable sorpresa, él mismo se había encargado de que su bebé supiera los trucos más sucios para poderse defender.   
  


 

-¡Diviértete, bebé! -le gritó la señora feliz mientras Tatsuya tomaba el brazo de Taiga y lo sacaba de ahí antes de que sus padres lo avergonzaran más.  
  


 

-Así que… medio vietnamita, medio japonés y medio americano ¿Eh? -preguntó viendo de nuevo aprobatoriamente la vestimenta del omega de cabellos negros.   
  


 

-¿Algún problema con eso? -preguntó Himuro arqueando una ceja.  
  


 

-Para nada -aseguró Kagami-, me gusta, yo soy medio americano medio japonés -le recordó. Himuro sonrió.  
  


 

-Mi abuelo es Vietnamita y mi padre nació en Vietnam, pero mi abuela era japonesa, cuando perdió a mi abuelo volvió a Japón donde crio a mi padre desde que este tenía unos 10 años, desde entonces ha vivido en Japón, este es el hogar de mi abuela y ahora también el nuestro. En cuanto a mi madre, conoció a mi padre aquí en Japón y luego nunca quiso abandonar su lado y así nací yo -le contó Himuro con una sonrisa tranquila.  
  


 

-Mi padre es embajador en Estados Unidos, allá conoció a mi madre y se casó, crecí allá hasta hace unos 3 años cuando quise venirme a Japón a conocer la otra mitad de mis raíces y así termine viviendo aquí.  
  


 

-¿Solo? -preguntó Tatsuya un poco sorprendido.  
  


 

-Mis padres me llaman y se aseguran que tenga todo lo que necesito, pero después de todo soy un alfa -asintió Kagami a su pregunta encogiéndose de hombros, no era raro que los alfas fueran pronto a vivir solos, mientras los omegas siempre se quedaban con la familia hasta que se casaban.   
  


 

***  
  


 

-Mamá no me puedo poner esto -gimió Teppei frustrado.  
  


 

-Oh, bebé, sabes que esto es importante para tu padre -le dijo la señora dulcemente.  
  


 

-Mamá mírame, mira mi cuerpo, mira mi altura -le pidió Teppei-, no puedo usar un Hanbok y pretender que no me veo ridículo.  
  


 

-En este tipo de actividades, amor, los omegas tienden a ir con ropas que demuestran las ascendencias de sus alfas, tu padre es coreano amor, si te niegas a llevar el Hanbok que te compró él no te dirá nada, pero sabes que lo harás sentir mal -le dijo la mujer directamente.   
  


 

Teppei sabía que lo que su madre decía era cierto, su padre era un pan, jamás le diría nada a Teppei que lo hiciera sentir mal, pero sin duda se sentiría rechazado si su hijo negaba las raíces coreanas del alfa de la casa. Su padre había nacido en corea, pero se había enamorado de su madre, una japonesa con la que sus padres le habían comprometido. En un principio vivieron en Corea luego su padre se mudó a Japón para hacer más feliz a su madre, ahí abrieron la pastelería de la familia y tuvieron a Teppei.   
  


 

Teppei suspiró tomando el Hanbok en sus manos y mirándolo antes de quitarse la bata del baño comenzar a vestirse con este, ganándose una sonrisa de su madre. Teppei lo hizo por su padre y sus sentimientos, aun cuando estaba convencido de que se vería completamente ridículo. Oh, el Hanbok para omegas masculinos era una pieza preciosa a medio camino entre el hanbok masculino y el femenino, como casi todas las piezas de omega de cualquier cultura. A alguien como Kuroko o Izuki una pieza así le quedaría hermosa, pero ¿A él? Midiendo seis pies con cuatro pulgadas Teppei estaba muy lejos de ser como la mayoría de los omegas, demonios que si no fuera por su olor el pasaría por alfa, por lo tanto esas prendas le iban a quedar altamente ridículas.   
  


 

Aun así se las puso y pasó sus manos por la suave tela, eso debió haber costado una pequeña fortuna, su familia no era pobre, pero tampoco era que fuera millonaria, el detalle de que su padre se gastara tanto dinero en sólo un traje para un baile enterneció el corazón de Teppei, así pensara que se veía ridículo. Su padre había elegido para él un Hanbok negro y violeta… bueno al menos combinaría con el cabello de Murasakibara, se sentó dejando que su madre peinara sus cortos cabellos.  
  


 

-Tu cabello es tan hermoso, bebé, deberías dejártelo crecer -le dijo besando su cabeza. Sí, la mayoría de los omegas lo llevaban largo o semi-largo, Teppei no lo podía llevar así, se le veía ridículo, a él le quedaba el recorte corto… casi como a un alfa. Definitivamente a veces se sentía una broma del destino, nacer omega con el cuerpo de un alfa debía ser una broma cósmica y una sacada de dedo a su nacimiento.   
  


 

La señora Teppei lo animó a levantarse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Tan mal se veía? Se preguntó Teppei preocupado cuando su madre lo abrazó.  
  


 

-Oh cielos, eres tan hermoso, te vez tan hermoso -aseguró dando un paso atrás y alisando las mangas del Hanbok-. Todas las miradas se fijaran en ti -aseguró la mujer.   
  


 

Oh sí, Teppei también estaba seguro de eso aunque no por las razones que creía su madre. Su madre lo arrastró al espejo y Teppei se dejó sin ganas para abrir sus ojos en shock cuando se vio… no se veía ridículo, se veía… por primera vez parecía un omega, vale nunca se vería tan delicado como Kuroko o Izuki, pero… se veía bien, muy bien a su forma.  
  


 

-Amor, Kyoshi -el señor Teppei toco a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo antes de entrar, el señor Teppei fue directo a besar a su esposa y luego sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a su hijo vestido con el Hanbok-. Oh, Kyoshi, te queda perfecto -sonrió satisfecho besando la frente de su hijo, su hijo era alto pero no más que él-. Oh sí, tu cita llegó y está abajo, es un gigante, amor, es unas pulgadas más altas que yo -le contó el señor Teppei a su esposa–. Fácilmente unos seis pies como con diez pulgadas -le comentó emocionado-, nos darán nietos gigantes -dijo convencido.  
  


 

-Oh, papá -Teppei enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo-. Voy al baile con él, no me voy a casar con él -aseguró aunque teniendo en cuenta que era la primera cita de su vida y la primera vez que un alfa se acercaba a él no podía culpar a sus padres por emocionarse. Teppei no tuvo corazón para decirles que Murasakibara sólo iba con el por qué Midorima Shintaro lo había chantajeado y aunque no tenía pruebas creía que de alguna forma era culpa de Takao. Pero daba igual no se lo podía decir a sus padres, primero porque realmente se veían ilusionados con su “cita” y segundo porque su padre mataría a Murasakibara si pensaba que de alguna forma había lastimado los sentimientos de Kyoshi. Teppei recogió un poco los amplios pliegues del Hanbok y bajó al primer piso para ver a Murasakibara, el gigante llevaba una etiqueta negra, camisa violeta oscura igual que la faja y pajarita negra.   
  


 

Murasakibara alzo la vista aburrido hacia las escaleras y sólo de milagro no se le cayó la quijada, de alguna forma había imaginado a Teppei en etiqueta como él, lo cual era un pensamiento estúpido, los omegas nunca usaban etiquetas, para las fiestas casi siempre vestían ropas tradicionales que representaran las raíces de su alfa. Un Hanbok… eso debía significar que el padre de Kyoshi era coreano y un día cuando Kyoshi se casara vestiría para las fiestas ropas de las raíces de su esposo, por ejemplo si se casara con él vestiría kimonos para las fiestas. Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era lo bien que quedaba la pieza típicamente hecha para un omega masculino en Kyoshi.  
  
  
No tenía para nada la delicadeza femenina de un Hanbok para mujeres, pero tampoco tenía la tosquedad de un Hanbok masculino. Las piezas omegas siempre se distinguían por ir a medio camino entre la ropa femenina y la masculina, en el caso del hanbok de un macho omega, la parte superior el Jeogori no difería en nada de la femenina, pero el chima no era amplio como el de una mujer, esta caía en pliegues que se ajustaban a sus largas piernas, muy largas y hermosas piernas. Y sabía que debajo del chima llevaba un banji o bueno así se supone que fuera el Hanbok tradicional para el omega macho. El Chima representaba su fertilidad, el Banji que seguía siendo un hombre con el don de cargar y dar la vida.   
  


 

-¿Qué? -Kyoshi trató de no sonrojarse incomodo por la forma en que lo veía Murasakibara.  
  


 

-Te vez… muy bien -le dijo Murasakibara de forma directa parpadeando. Kyoshi abrió sus ojos de par en par, pero no pudo contener la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios, puede que Murasakibara lo hubiese invitado por un chantaje, pero había tenido un detalle lindo al decirle que se veía bien y… nadie lo había obligado.  
  


 

-Gracias… tú también estás muy… guapo -dijo divertido- ¿Paz por esta noche entre nosotros? -le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara. Pero para su sorpresa Murasakibara no se la estrechó si no que la tomó y la llevó a sus labios besándosela. El gesto tocó profundamente a Kyoshi era la primera vez que un alfa tenía hacia él un gesto típicamente para un omega, sólo su padre alguna vez lo había tratado de esa forma, los demás sólo lo trataban como a un beta debido a su altura.  
  


 

-Paz entre nosotros por esta noche -le dijo despierto el gigante que normalmente solía verse aburrido, pero no esa noche, no con tan… agradable compañía.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Kasamatsu Yukio tenía una mano en la espalda cerrada y otra a un costado, estaba algo incomodo aunque la mujer rubia a su lado y el hombre pelinegro no habían sido otra cosa más que amables con él desde que entró por la puerta, aun así no podía evitarse sentir nervioso. Kasamatsu no había podido evitar pagarle a Kagami por información. Sabía que la mujer era japonesa a pesar de su cabello rubio mientras el hombre era el embajador de China en Japón. Con una larga línea de sangre, se supone los Kise se remontaban a la Dinastía Han.   
  


 

Como tal se preguntaba si Kise vestiría un Hanfu para omegas masculinos, la longevidad de su línea de sangre le daba el derecho, o vestiría un Quipao para omegas masculinos, instaurados en la dinástica Qing, también tenía derechos a usarlos. O vestiría de una forma más… moderna. El rubio no era el típico omega y Kasamatsu no sabía que esperar de esa… cita.  
  


 

Todo pensamiento se borró de su mente cuando Kise salió de uno de los pasillos de la mansión del embajador. El rubio llevaba el cabello apartado del rostro por una diadema y vestía un Hanfu para omegas masculinos. Los bordes eran de color azul mientras que el Jin y el Chang, eran purpura… purpura el color de la realeza.. ¿Tan antigua era la familia de Kise Ryota? El rubio usaba unos Chopines azules con diseños de bambu, lo cual simbolizaba la buena suerte. Kasamatsu no pudo evitar sentirse más enano de lo que era en realidad con su simple etiqueta negra su camisa de botones azul y su corbata negra. 

 

  
-Sempai -los ojos de Kise se iluminaron y su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro al ver a Kasamatsu ahí. Kasamatsu no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta sintiéndose enorme por la forma en que el rubio lo devoraba con sus ojos dorados.  
  


 

-Papá, mamá, él es mi sempai, Kasamatsu Yukio -dijo Kise envolviendo sus suaves manos en el brazo de Kasamatsu.  
  


 

-Ya se nos presentó, hijo -le dijo pacientemente el señor Kise con una sonrisa-. Vayan y diviértanse, confió en que cuidará bien de mi hijo -le advirtió de forma amable, pero dura el señor Kise a Kasamatsu que asintió serio. Una vez salieron de la casa mientras se dirigían al coche que los esperaba fuera Kasamatsu volvió a mirar a Kise.  
  


 

-Luces hermoso -aseguró. Kise sonrió llevando las manos a su regazo dentro del auto.  
  


 

-Lo siento por el traje, es un engorro, pero es la tradición, espero que el día que me case mi pareja tenga una línea de sangre que use una ropa menos molesta -bromeó.  
  
  


-Línea china remontada a la dinastía Han y por el color purpura emparentado con algún emperador de la historia China, no está nada mal -comentó Kasamatsu. Kise parpadeo, sabía que su sempai era inteligente, pero no pensó que descubriría tantos detalles a través de su ropa, sonrió impresionado y feliz.

 

 

-¿Y usted sempai?  
  


 

-Aburrido -aseguró-, soy una persona normal y aburrida, cien por ciento japonés.   
  


 

-Entonces tu esposo algún día usara kimonos cuando vaya junto a ti -sonrió Kise.  
  


 

Kasamatsu se removió incomodo en su asiento, pero terminó por confesar.   
  


 

-Un Junihitoe mas precisamente -contestó listo para que el rubio le preguntara que significaba eso.  
  


 

-Ohh un Junihitoe, usado por los nobles -asintió Kise-, al parecer alguien también tiene una línea de sangre larga que lo relaciona con la familia imperial -comentó el rubio sorprendiendo a Kasamatsu, venga el rubio parecía tan alegre que no parecía de los que prestaban mucha atención a la clase de historia. Kise rio al ver la sorpresa del pelinegro-. Tranquilo, sempai, lo sé porque Akashishii la viste -le respondió-, nuestro capitán es parte de la familia imperial -le respondió, la familia imperial no tenía ningún poder político, más bien eran cultura y tradición, Akashi no pertenecía a la rama principal, pero sin duda llevaba la sangre de la familia imperial-. Cualquier japonés tiene derecho a vestir cualquier tipo de kimono desde el Kakeshita, hasta el Furisode, o el yukata entre muchos otros, pero el Junihitoe se reserva para los nobles y los emparentados con estos -le respondió-, además de que Akashishii no los contó, mi padre es embajador -le recordó divertido-, entonces… su esposo aun usara una ropa más compleja que la mía, el Junijitoe lleva doce capas -comentó-, Akashi lo odia -rio-, es una buena cosa que vestir ropa complicada no sea un problema para mí. Incluso usar un Tabi de laca no debe ser más complicado que usar estos chopines –sonrió moviendo sus pies para mostrarlos.  
  


 

Mientras Kasamatsu se sonrojó y casi se traga la lengua con la descarada insinuación del rubio hasta que al final negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida.  
  


 

-Sí, es una suerte -comentó.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Shun Izuki rio, había invitado a Takao Kazunari a su casa para arreglarse juntos, se supone que Midorima Shintaro y Moriyama Yoshitaka vinieran a recogerlos a su casa.  
  


 

Ambos vestían kimonos del tipo Furisode. El de Takao era verde de seda con flores blancas en la parte baja y en las mangas. Llevaba un Fukuro obi de color gris y unos zori para kimono no muy altos, negros con tiras verdes como su kimono.  
  


 

Takao hubiese preferido llevar un Nagoya Obi, primero eran más ligeros y cómodos y segundo mil veces más económico. Pero su padre se había empeñado en trabajar horas extras para poder comprarle unas zori bonitas y tradicionales y un Maru Obi. Un Maru obi elaborado a mano costaba más que el salario de su padre en dos meses, Takao se había negado en redondo y habían llegado a un intermedio por un Fukuro obi, Takao aun así lo consideraba demasiado costo, pero no podía negar que era hermoso y amaba poder llevar algo así por una vez en su vida.   
  


 

Izuki también se veía precioso él también llevaba un kimono del estilo furisode para omegas masculinos, de color azul tornasol con detalles de aves en plata, sus zoris eran negras sus tabi blancas y su obi era un Fukuro obi también. En el caso de Izuki aunque su familia estaba lejos de ser rica tal vez hubiesen podido darse el lujo de comprarle un Maru obi aunque se vieran luego un poco apretados. Pero izuki había puesto cara de horror ante la sola idea de llevar un obi tan hermoso, pesado y molesto. Así que sus padres se habían conformado con poderle poner un Fukuro obi plateado sin muchas quejas de parte del pelinegro.   
  


 

-Chicos -el papá omega de Shun se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa al ver a los dos jóvenes ya arreglados-, llegaron por ustedes -les respondió y se hizo a un lado riendo mientras los dos chicos salían corriendo y se detenían en las escaleras para bajar con dignidad. Abajo estaban Moriyama y Midorima.  
  


 

Moriyama vestía un traje de etiqueta negro con la típica camisa blanca y corbata negra. Mientras el de Midorima se diferenciaba en que la camisa era verde y los gemelos de su etiqueta eran discretos, pero eran de oro blanco lo que impuso un poco a Takao, pero luego tuvo que sonreír al ver que Midorima cargaba en su mano derecha su lucky ítem, hoy al parecer era un peluche pequeño de oso.   
  


 

Los dos alfas bien educados tomaron la mano de los omegas besándolas e invitándolos a salir con ellos al baile de una vez.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Akashi Seijuuro sinceramente odiaba a veces su línea de sangre y odiaba las fiestas formales en las que tenía que vestir de esta forma. Como un Akashi su padre había insistido en que Seijuuro usara el Junihitoe, era un kimono precioso no lo podía negar, pero pesado, costoso a morir y complicado. Tras doce capas de ropa Akashi ya se estaba arrepintiendo de tener que ir al baile.  
  


 

La primera capa era su ropa interior de seda, su segunda capa era el Kosode un corto manto de seda color rojo que llegaba hasta el inferior de sus piernas, le seguía el Hakama una falda plisada roja. La cuarta capa era el Hitoe una túnica sin forro de color blanca, la quinta era el Uchigi una serie de túnicas de colores brillantes sin forro que creaban el efecto de capas. Le seguía por sobre el Uchigi el Uchiginu un manto de seda escarlata igual usado como refuerzo y apoyo de las túnicas exteriores. Luego el Uwagi un patrón tejido y decorado hecho de seda y más corto y estrecho que el Uchiginu. El Karaginu le seguía, era una chaqueta hasta la cintura al estilo chino y por ultimo iba el Mo, un delantal detrás de la túnica.   
  


 

El Junihitoe era el tipo de kimono más hermoso que había, pero la verdadera incomodidad de Akashi venía de que por más sencillo que trató de escogerlo, sabía que esa pieza de ropa valía casi tanto como el orfanatorio donde Koki lo había llevado y en el que se había sentido tan bien. Le parecía ahora estúpido que su familia se gastara esa cantidad de dinero para él en un traje de fiesta, mientras los niños del orfanato y Koki eran felices con tan poco.  
  


 

Escucho el timbre y se apresuró a bajar con agilidad, alguien no acostumbrado se comería los dientes si se moviera a la velocidad de Akashi con un Jinihitoe, pero para Akashi era lo más sencillo del mundo. Se apresuró abajo por que no quería que sus muy clasistas padres espantaran al chihuahua. Sonrió al ver a Koki Furihata en la puerta, una etiqueta negra, camisa blanca y pajarita y faja negra. El castaño llevaba unas flores en las manos y tenía la boca abierta mientras miraba a Akashi de arriba abajo.  
  


 

-Pareces un ángel, no un ángel no… un emperador -susurró con reverencia. Akashi sonrió encantado por el alago.  
  


 

-¿Son para mí? -preguntó señalando las flores, Koki sacudió la cabeza dándoselas torpemente. Ahora las sentía muy poquito, había trabajado horas extras para poder comprar una etiqueta sencilla, pero decente y poderle comprar las flores a Akashi, pero viendo donde vivía el pelirrojo y como vestía… bueno se notaba la gran diferencia de clase económica de ambos-. Son hermosas -sonrió Akashi satisfecho con el detalle-. Dame un segundo las pondré en agua y nos iremos -le prometió sonriendo cuando Koki besó su mano galantemente, sí, su Chihuahua se estaba portando muy bien.

 

  
Akashi se apresuró a llevar las rosas a su cuarto y cuando volvió vio a su padre viendo con desprecio a Furihata así que se apresuró al lado del chico antes de que su padre dijera nada.  
  


 

-Te veré más a la noche, padre -se despidió jalando a Koki antes de que su padre le pudiera decir algo o Koki le dijera algo a su padre, seguramente algo amable que su padre aprovecharía para humillar al castaño.  
  


 

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? -preguntó Koki mientras se apresuraban al taxi que los esperaba.  
  


 

-No quiero que seamos los últimos en llegar -le sonrió Akahsi mintiendo, sosteniéndose posesivamente al brazo de Koki con satisfacción cuando este asintió obediente y le ayudó a subir al taxi… un taxi, Akashi jamás se había subido a uno… lo encontró fascinante.   
  
  


-Te vez muy guapo esta noche, Koki -lo felicitó Akashi satisfecho. Furihata sonrió.

 

 

-El que realmente deslumbra esta noche eres tú, Akashi-san -le aseguró.  
  


 

-Seijuuro -lo corrigió-. Tú tienes permitido usar mi nombre -le recordó el emperador dadivosamente.  
  


 

-Gracias, Sei-chan -dijo desconcertado a Akashi por el apodo cariñoso. No lo había esperado, el apodo le hizo sentir cálido y feliz. Akashi sonrió relajándose y tomando la mano de Furihata quien apretó suavemente su mano con una sonrisa enorme, el castaño se sentía como quien se ha sacado el premio mayor de la lotería con el pelirrojo a su lado.  
  


 

**Continuará…**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para muchos a lo mejor no sea mucho, pero la realidad es que yo me he chupado horas completas de mi vida (no una ni dos… muchas) investigando sobre vestuarios típicos para adaptarlos a mi historia y poner a nuestros omegas excepcionalmente guapos para el baile, espero que lo sepan apreciar XD Bueno y aquí unas cuantas aclaraciones. 
> 
>  
> 
> El Pien-Fu, Shen-i (Shenyi) y el Hanfu son vestiduras tipicas de China.
> 
>  
> 
> El Hanbok lo es de Korea mientras
> 
>  
> 
> El Ao-Dan es un invento mío salió del Ao-Gam y el Ao-Dai las vestimentas típicas de los vietnamita. 
> 
>  
> 
> Los kimonos son de Japón. El Furisidae es el kimono más típico usado por los jóvenes solteros, de vivos colores muy lindo es los que vemos mayormente en los animes. El Junihitoe es también un kimono altamente costoso casi no se usa ya en Japón, la familia imperial, museos y doramas es donde aun lo veras.
> 
>  
> 
> En cuanto al obi hay muchos pero los tres principales son el: 
> 
> 1\. Maru Obi: Es la manera más formal de usarlo, para ocasiones formales es indispensable su uso. Lleva diseños por ambos lados. Este tipo de obi hoy en día es muy difícil de verlos por el gran costo que tienen.
> 
> 2\. Fukuro Obi: Es el Obi que esta un nivel más abajo de formalidad que el maru obi, éste puede ser usado en ocasiones formales, como en ocasiones semi-formales. Este tipo de obi tiene diseño tan sólo en una cara.
> 
> 3\. Nagoya Obi: Éste es un tipo de Obi bastante moderno (se empezó a usar desde 1916 aproximadamente). Es el preferido por la gente, por ser más liviano. Tiene un corte bastante especial, lo que lo hace incluso más fresco.
> 
>  
> 
> Mientras la familia de Tetsu se puede permitir los costes de un Maru Obi de forma fácil, no así la de Takao por eso nuestro querido Takao trabaja en la pastelería de la familia de Murasakibara recordemos eso.


	15. Capítulo 13

** Capítulo 13 **

****

****

El baile del instituto iba muy bien.  
  


Nebuya Ekichii, el enfermero alfa de la escuela, se encontraba con un vaso del ponche sin alcohol de la fiesta, recostado contra una pared mirando la actividad. El había sido uno de los elegidos para encargarse de cuidar del evento. Nebuya en realidad era pediatra, pero después de tanto tiempo en grandes hospitales había querido tomar un descanso y había tomado el puesto de enfermero lo cual había ayudado mucho a su hermano; el director de la escuela. El alto moreno lleno de músculos miró su reloj y frunció el entrecejo, se supone que su amigo y compañero Reo estuviera ahí trabajando con él, pero no había llegado, lo cual era muy raro tratándose del enfermero omega.

 

-Lamento la tardanza-la voz divertida de Reo, hizo voltearse a Ekichii. Sonrió al ver a su compañero ahí vistiendo el uniforme de enfermero de la escuela.

 

-Llegas tarde-le dijo Ekichii, pero cuando se fijó bien en el rostro de Reo notó que llevaba maquillaje, pero aun así… aun así Ekichii podía notar lo que se escondía detrás de la capa de base y polvo. Tomó a su compañero de la barbilla y le miró frunciendo el entrecejo-. Ese bastardo te volvió a pegar-aseguró.

 

-Nebuya -le cortó Reo moviendo su rostro para soltarse del más grande mirándolo seriamente-, no te metas.

 

-Denúncialo, Reo, hay leyes, leyes que te protegen -aseguró el moreno molesto.

 

-Es mi marido Reo, no hay ninguna ley que en realidad nos proteja a los omegas, sólo leyes que fijen hacerlo. Sólo olvídalo, no quiero hablar de eso -le dijo serio.

 

-Entonces díselo a tu familia, tienes un hermano alfa el…

 

-Mi hermano es un cachorro, no lo voy a meter en esto ni a él ni a mi padrastro. Sólo déjalo estar, fue una discusión estúpida nada más -dijo Reo incomodo y molesto, no quería hablar del tema.

 

-Entonces deja que me encargue yo… desafiaría a tu alfa por ti -aseguró Ekichii. Reo lo miró y suspiro.

 

-Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo, Ekichii -le pidió-, tenemos un montón de hormonales jóvenes que cuidar… ¿Podemos sólo trabajar? -le preguntó.

 

No, Ekichii no quería sólo trabajar, pero sabía que no le arrancaría nada más a su compañero, así que no le quedó otra más que asentir.

 

 

-o-o-o-

 

 

-Voy por algo de beber -sonrió Murasakibara dejando a Teppei en una silla.

 

El castaño asintió con la respiración agitada después del baile. Su sonrisa era enorme, la verdad siempre creyó que el gigante era un cretino, pero en este baile se había divertido como nunca, Murasakibara había bailado pieza de baile tras pieza de baile con él y la verdad el gigante tenía un sentido del humor bastante divertido y retorcido.

 

-¿Te diviertes? -Takao se dejó caer junto a Teppei moviendo sus cejas graciosamente.

 

-Sí… gracias por pedirle que me invitara.

 

-Yo no tuve que ver nada -aseguró el pelinegro.

 

-Si claro -negó con la cabeza Teppei sin creerle, pero lo dejó estar

 

-¿Tu también te diviertes?

 

-Me costo un poco sacarle la varilla del culo a Shin-chan y lograr que me sacara a bailar, pero desde que lo logre… sip me divierto -sonrió el chico de ojo de halcón feliz mirando la pista de baile donde algunos aun danzaban. –Sabes, no tengo idea de cómo Akashi es capaz de bailar con ese monstruo -dijo refiriéndose al Junihitoe que el pelirrojo vestía y que no le había impedido bailar para nada con Furihata-kun.

 

-De la misma forma que tú bailas con zori -rió Teppei.

 

Takao alzó su kimono para mostrar sus Zori de laca sonriente.

 

-Las mías son unas modernas estilo plataforma, no son exageradamente altas y en realidad son cómodas, Akashi está bailando con unos como esto puesto y además de las infinitas capas de ropa que lleva su kimono. -río Takao.

 

-Akashi es especial -sonrío Teppei él no podría bailar con eso.

 

-¿Y Midorima? -le preguntó a su amigo pelinegro.

 

Takao le señaló la mesa de entremeses y bebida donde el peliverde se había unido al pelivioleta para pedir algo. Takao asintio.

 

–Me alegro tanto de que mi padre sea coreano. El danghye es mucho más cómodo que esas cosas asesinas que ustedes se ponen -aseguró sonriente, los zapatos tradicionales de la vestimenta coreana eran a raz del suelo, tipo zapatillas muy bonitos.

 

-Con tu altura unos Danghye te vienen geniales, imaginate tener que usar unos Zori o unos chopines como Kise con lo alto que eres -rio Takao sin malicia, pero el comentario incomodó un poco a Teppei le recordaba su gran problema de altura. Era verdad que si Murasakibra no lo hubiese invitado nadie lo hubiese hecho. 

 

En eso Midorima y Murasakibara llegaron con las bebidas lo que le salvó de tener que decir cualquier cosa, mientras tomaba el vaso de bebida azucarada que le pasaba el pelivioleta con agradecimiento para calmar la sed. En eso se les unieron Akashi y Furihata. Akashi se dejó caer en la silla delante de ellos con una sonrisa, mientras Furihata le sonrió tímidamente a los demás antes de sentarse junto a su emperador de cabellos rojos.

 

Akashi abrió la boca para decirles algo, pero nunca llego a hablar, en ese momento se escuchó un estruendo en la entrada del gimnasio donde era el baile y un grupo de hombres armados irrumpió en el lugar mientras se escuchaban gritos y la gente corría en todas direcciones. El gimnasio sólo tenía dos entradas y salidas, y ambas habían sido tomadas. Furihata gruñó mientras sus ojos cambiaban de forma como los de un gato y envolvió a Akashi en sus brazos. Teppei no se había dado cuenta en que momento, pero él se había parado y Murasakibara se había puesto frente a él para bloquearlo de la vista. Midorima había arrastrado a Takao detrás de él y Teppei pudo ver a Aomine con el rabillo del ojo que estaba escondiendo a Kuroko debajo de una mesa. Esto era una situación altamente volátil con tanto jóvenes alfas territoriales ahí.

 

-Que Nadie se mueva o les volamos los sesos -habló uno de los hombres con mascaras. A punta de armas los asaltantes dividieron a los omegas (los cuales eran fáciles de reconocer por sus vestimentas tradicionales) a un lado y a los alfas a otro obligándolos a sentarse.

 

-Calmaos y no sean estúpidos -ordenaba Ekichii y otro de los profesores alfas tratando de tranquilizar a los más jóvenes y agresivos alfas-Si no quieren que lastimen a los omegas mantengan la calma -les ordenó, él era mayor y más fuerte. Iba contra todos los instintos alfas de los chicos, pero obedecieron para que no lastimaran a los omegas. Akashi y Teppei siendo quienes eran, chicos fuertes y para nada asustadizos, tenían a todos los omegas del otro lado aferrados a ellos y a Reo que les susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras a los más pequeños y asustados. Aomine trataba con fuerza de no mirar debajo de la mesa donde había ocultado a Tetsu. Todos sus instintos estaban a flor de piel, quería matar descuartizar a quienes le amenazaban y amenazaban a su Tetsu, pero aun un alfa era mortal ante un arma de fuego.

 

-Calma y nadie saldrá herido -advirtió uno de los secuestradores-. Quítale las joyas a estos mocosos ricos-ordenó a uno de sus secuaces.

 

-Cálmense todos, quítense las joyas no pasa nada sólo es material -les ordenaba Akashi a los omegas el mismo comenzándose a quitar la cara joyería que traía, sólo era metales y eso no valía la vida de nadie.

 

Siguiendo el ejemplo las pocas o muchas joyas que vestían fueron quitadas y depositadas en la bolsa que tenía uno de los secuestradores. Hasta que se fijo en Akashi y agarrándolo del brazo lo jaló hacia el frente. Ekichii tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza para contener al siempre tranquilo Furihata, el chihuahua del equipo alfa, el chico amable y pacifico, tenía ojos de asesino en ese momento mientras gruñía y trataba de saltar hacia delante para defender al omega pelirrojo, pero Ekichii sabía que eso sólo sería peor.

 

-Jefe, este mocoso viste un Junihitoe, esta ropa vale más que muchas joyas -aseguró el secuestrador que algo de tela y modas sabía.

 

-Bien, entonces quítasela -ordenó el que parecía ser el jefe.

 

-Suéltame, maldito plebeyo, te vas a arrepentir de esto -le miró Akashi con sus escalofriantes ojos bicolor y apenas moviéndose un poco, el secuestrador cayo de culo al suelo.

 

-Maldito mocoso -el secuestrador se fue a lanzar sobre él, pero Reo se metió en medio recibiendo el golpe y cayendo hacia atrás.

 

Ekichii gruñó y su compañero de trabajo tuvo que retenerlo.

 

-Piensa con la cabeza no con el instinto -le pidió uno de los profesores betas. Ekichii miró hacia el lado y vio al joven Hyuga gruñendo.

 

-Lo siento, Akashi les dará la ropa ahora -aseguró Reo quitándose la bata de doctor –Akashi -le pidió al pelirrojo. Akashi se iba a negar, pero Sakurai tomó su mano con lágrimas en los ojos. Con una mirada furiosa comenzó a quitarse las molestas capas de ropa mientras sus compañeros hacían una barrera para cubrirlo de miradas indiscretas, los alfas incluso tuvieron la decencia de desviar la mirada ante los gruñidos de Furihata, cortesía que no tuvieron los secuestradores, Akashi sólo quedó con la última capa de ropa puesta y Reo se apresuró a cubrirlo con su bata de hospital cerrándosela–. Ahí tiene -le pasó las pesadas telas al secuestrador que las tomó después de echarle una mirada de deseo al pelirrojo, cosa que Izuki notó llevando a su capitán detrás de él.

 

Otro de los secuestradores de pronto se adelantó y jaló a Kise del brazo sacándolo del grupo.

 

-Jefe, es Kise Ryota -todos conocían al modelo.

 

Kise jaló su brazo tratando de liberarse sin ningún éxito.

 

-Una estrella -se relamió el jefe acercándose a Kise que peleó con más brío.

 

-¡Suéltenme! -gritó tambaleándose en sus chopines.

 

-Suéltalo, enfermo -Teppei nunca fue un omega típico y así lo demostró cuando golpeó al secuestrador mandándolo varios metros por el suelo haciendo que soltara a Kise que corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Kotaro y Himuro que lo abrazaron pálidos.

 

Teppei era el más fuerte de ellos, mientras Akashi era el chico con la voluntad, más fuerte y temible, Teppei tenía una fuerza física que hacía que los demás omegas lo pusieran a la altura de un alfa, se podría decir que era el alfa de los omegas. Una parte inconsciente de ellos dudaba que Teppei alguien lo pudiera lastimar. Pero eso no esperaron que Teppei cayera cuando un alfa mucho más alto que él lo golpeo.

 

-¡Teppei San!

 

-¡Kyoshi!

 

Fueron algunas de las exclamaciones, mientras el secuestrador le agarraba por el corto cabello castaño y lo alzaba hasta que quedó de rodillas obligándolo a mirarle.

 

-Un omega -susurro mirándolo de arriba a bajo-. Una broma de la naturaleza, un omega en el cuerpo de un alfa -se burló de él y Teppei tuvo que contener el impulso de encogerse sobre si mismo- ¿Eres virgen? -se burlo de él- Claro que sí, quien le haría el favor a una cosa como t…

 

El hombre no pudo terminar lo que decía por que cayó al suelo siendo estrangulado. Incluso para Ekichii había sido imposible contener a Murasakibara, se hubiese necesitado un tractor para contener al pelivioleta cuando este salió del grupo de alfas en el suelo y saltó sobre el secuestrador.

 

-Alejate de él -le golpeó Murasakibara la cabeza tan fuerte contra el suelo que le abrió una brecha- ¡MIO! -gruñó a un nivel completamente instintivo el pelivioleta, no razonaban, habían atacado a SU omega. Aunque no sabía desde que momento lo había comenzado a considerar su omega.

 

Un coletazo con el rifle de uno de los asaltantes por atrás mandó a Murasakibara contra el suelo. Teppei corrió hacia él, literalmente tirándose encima de él, si le iban a disparar al pelivioleta por defenderle, le tendrían que disparar primero a él.

 

Uno de los tipos ayudó al que estaba sangrando en el suelo a levantarse y le vendó la cabeza mientras otro ordenaba atar a los alfas que eran los más peligrosos como acababa de demostrar Murasakibara.

 

Aun cuando ataron al aturdido pelivioleta por el golpe, Teppei se negó a soltarlo, asustado que le dispararan. El jefe hizo un gesto y dejó permanecer al omega con el alfa aun en el medio del salón. En el grupo de omegas algunos lloraban, otros se aferraban a Akashi, a Reo, entre ellos. En el grupo de Alfas pronto tuvieron a los jóvenes atados con las manos en la espalda. Sólo alguien era libre de todo esto, Kuroko, debajo de la mesa en que lo había metido Aomine agradeció más que nunca su falta de presencia, mientras temblaba y trataba lo más discretamente posible de llamar a emergencias.

 

-Sólo vinimos por el dinero y el rescate que pediremos, pero esto -dijo el jefe señalando a su hombre herido-, no se quedará así -aseguró-. Si os hubieseis quedado tranquilos nada de esto hubiese pasado… -aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Nos hubiésemos divertido un poquito con el rubio y lo hubiésemos devuelto… vivo -aseguró lascivamente haciendo encoger a Kise entre Himuro y Kotaro–. Pero, oh tú, lindo heroe -se burló de Teppei tocando su rostro, Murasakiabra gruñó, pero con sus manos atadas a su espalda no pudo hacer nada. Teppei cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no soltó a Murasakibara, cuya cintura rodeaba con sus manos -. Ahora entiendo, él es más alto que tú -asintió hacia Teppei- ¿Es tu novio? Claro que es tu novio, te reclamó, te llamó suyo e incluso ahora quiere arrancarme la mano por tocarte -rio soltando a Teppei- ¿Por qué no nos diviertes tú ahora a nosotros, oh gran heroe? Ya que no quieres que juguemos con el rubio -le dijo apartándolo de un inesperado tirón de Murasakiabra.

 

Murasakibara aun con las manos atadas se lanzó hacia delante, pero fue retenido por dos hombres que lo pusieron contra el suelo apuntándole con sus rifles mientras Teppei caía hacia delante en el medio del salón en manos y rodillas con un grito. El castaño se enderezó, pero apenas se había levantando cuando el jefe lo agarró del cabello echándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

-A diferencia de mis hombres yo opino que eres hermosos, fuerte, grande… no como estas nenas -dijo con desprecio hacia los demás omegas-. Me gustas…. Tal vez me quede contigo -le dijo mirándolo con deseo.

 

-Antes prefiero morir -aseguró Teppei con sus manos sobre la que le aferraba de la parte posterior de la cabeza tratando de impedir que le tirara de su cabello.

 

-¿Y que tal si mejor matamos a tu noviecito? -preguntó y uno de los hombres que apuntaba a Murasakiabra cargó el arma quitándole el seguro y haciendo que las piernas de Teppei temblaran. El jefe rió burlonamente sintiendo el temblor del castaño-. Eres bonito, pero al final del día no eres más que una puta para las pollas, un omega -le dijo arrojándolo con desprecio de nuevo al suelo, esta vez en dirección hacia donde retenían a Murasakibara.

 

Teppei gateó hasta el pelivioleta y los hombres que le apuntaban y retenían al pelivioleta retrocedieron mientras el castaño ayudaba a sentarse al pelivioleta asustado abrazándose a él, dioses… iban a morir, lo sentía en el vientre, iban a morir los dos.

 

–Debes aprender omega -dijo el jefe sacando un arma y acercándose a ellos dos-. Agradécele a tu alfa que te haya defendido aun a costa de su vida -le ordenó cargando la semi-automatica.

 

-Gra… gracias Murasakibara-kun -dijo Teppei tragando saliva, pero con sinceridad, el pelivioleta había dado la cara por él.

 

-Así no, estúpido… chupasela, chupasela aquí delante de todo, como la puta calienta pollas que eres, eso es para lo único que sirven los omegas -aseguró mientras los omegas gritaban de espanto, los alfas atados gruñían, los secuestradores reían y Teppei palidecía-. Si no lo haces le dispararé -aseguró el jefe poniendo el arma en la cabeza de Murasakibara y amartillando el arma.

 

-No lo hagas -le dijo Murasakibara con los dientes apretados, nadie aceptaría luego al castaño como esposo si aceptaba hacer algo así, le destruirían la vida, además de que era humillante obligarlo a hacer algo así delante de todos.

 

-Bien, omega, dile adiós a tu chico.

 

-¡No! -gritó Teppei cuando el jefe fue a apretar el gatillo-. Lo haré-dijo con sus manos temblando. Murasakibara dio la cara por él, fue su príncipe el día de hoy, fue el primer alfa en tratarlo como un omega y hacerlo sentir hermoso… no podía permitir que lo mataran sólo por que lo defendió a él, un omega defectuoso.

 

-Entonces comienza -rió el cruel hombre haciendo que Teppei quisiera vomitar mientras sus manos se dirigían al pantalón del más alto de los dos.

**Continuara…**


	16. Capítulo 14

  
** Capítulo 14 **

 

 

 

-Para -le gruñó Murasakibara, no quería que el omega hiciera eso, no en esas condiciones ni de esa forma.

 

No quería recibir algo que sólo debía ser dado por amor, que fuera por obligación, para ser humillado por los demás, no lo quería. Los castaños ojos del omega lo miraron con miedo, pero con firmeza y la valentía, no era la ausencia de miedo era la fuerza de sobreponerse a él. La valentía del omega… no, la valentía de Kyoshi Teppei lo dejó sin aliento, pero también rompió su corazón.

 

Quería romper sus ataduras y matar a los hombres que se atrevían a atormentar a Teppei, pero incluso alguien tan fuerte como él no podía romper sus ataduras tan fácilmente. Y Murasakibra sabía que aun si le costaba toda posibilidad de tener un emparejamiento decente, una boda, un alfa y niños como soñaban la mayoría de los omegas, Teppei lo haría por que el castaño no dejaría que lo mataran sólo para conservar su honor.

 

Murasakibara pudo sentir las manos grandes y suaves de Teppei temblando mientras desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón negro, pero antes de que bajara la bragueta, el ruido de sirenas, helicópteros, autos y luces segadoras sobresaltaron a todos. La policía estaba ahí. Murasakibara nunca se había sentido más aliviado en su vida y Tepepi se tapó la boca con una mano para no dejar escapar un sollozo de alivio al saber que la salvación había llegado. Mura fijó sus ojos violetas en los castaños infundiéndole tranquilidad y Teppei le sonrió tembloroso asintiendo, seria valiente.

 

-Jefe, la policía está aquí -dijo uno de los hombres armados después de asomarse a una de las ventanas. 

 

-Alguien tuvo que haberlos llamado -gruñó el jefe habían planificado todo a la perfección así que la única forma de que la policía estuviera ahí es porque alguien les había avisado. El pelivioleta y el castaño en el medio del salón no fueron, obviamente, los omegas estaban bien vigilados y todos apiñados unos con otros y los alfas estaban atados y custodiados, pero alguien había dado el aviso a las autoridades, eso significaba que alguien había estado oculto desde el principio del operativo. Habían pasado a alguien por alto- ¡Hay alguien oculto, encuéntrenlo! -gritó furioso, alguien había arruinado sus planes e iba a lamentarlo profundamente cuando pusiera sus manos en él. Sus hombres comenzaron a volcar mesas, buscando al ratón oculto.

 

Aomine Daiki se tenso, encontrarían a Kuroko y él estaba atado, no podía ir en su ayuda. El alfa en él estaba furioso, casi al borde de la locura mientras se lastimaba sus propias muñecas al tratar de romper sus ataduras de metal para poder defender a Kuroko cuando lo encontraran.

 

Pero antes de que llegaran a donde había ocultado al chico fantasma, Kasamatsu salió de atrás de una de las mesas. Todos se sorprendieron, Kasamatsu había estado con ellos al principio de la trifulca, no notaron su desaparición.

 

A Kasamatsu Yukio le costó todo de si hacerlo, salir y revelar su posición cuando había estado tan cerca de su objetivo, costó cada gramo de conciencia humana en él. Cuando habían tocado al usualmente alegre Kise Ryota, casi había saltado de la misma forma que Furihata o Murasakibara, pero Teppei lo había hecho antes que él, y cuando eso pasó y su rubio estuvo seguro el deseo de defender cambio por el deseo de asesinar. Cada alfa era especial y tenía sus peculiaridades, Yukio siempre supo el tipo de alfa que era y siempre luchó contra eso, tenía muchas malas pulgas, pero le servían para canalizar sus impulsos asesinos.

 

Sí, impulsos asesinos, Yukio no sentía el repudio a matar que la mayoría de los seres humanos. Desde muy joven se le había diagnosticado como sociópata, las personas con dicho trastorno comúnmente sufrían (o disfrutaban) de la ausencia de empatía y remordimiento, de una visión de autoestima distorsionada, la deshumanización de la víctima o la falta de preocupación a las consecuencias.

 

Sus padres habían estado devastados cuando Yukio fue diagnosticado, había sido un niño bastante problemático, la única razón por la que Yukio no acabó encerrado en una institución juvenil como un peligro para la sociedad, fue por la importancia de los Kasamatsu. Desde pequeño numerosos terapistas, psicólogos y psiquiatras habían tratado de implantarle estas emociones que eran ajenas para él, esa conciencia social de la que carecía.

 

Yukio era completamente antisocial, la sociedad no era buena con él, así que él no era bueno con nadie, sólo tal vez con sus padres. Pero había una cosa que realmente amaba, el baloncesto siempre jugaba solo… hasta que un día Yoshitaka Moriyama lo encontró jugando baloncesto en una solitaria cancha, Moriyama había sonreído y había corrido a unirse a él sin una sola palabra. Curioso, Yukio había seguido jugando con el chico en silencio y por una vez se había divertido. Luego, ambos se habían separado sin una palabra.

 

Al otro día Yukio volvió a la cancha con una leve curiosidad y Moriyama de nuevo estaba ahí esperándolo y lo saludó moviendo su mano con entusiasmo y junto a él un chico rubio Kyoshi Miyaji, Moriyama lo había llevado a jugar. Y por una vez Kasamatsu realmente se divertido, la rutina se repitió y sin saber cómo, esos chicos fueron las primeras personas por las que Kasamatsu sintió empatía, realmente le importaba. Los consideraba amigos y familia, ante este milagro sus padres no habían dudado en cambiar a Kasamatsu a la escuela donde iban Moriyama y Miyaji años atrás, así entro al equipo de baloncesto y su familia creció, porque todo su equipo de baloncesto era su familia. Yukio era protector con ellos y le importaba su bienestar y sentimiento aunque a veces lo irritaran.

 

No era así con los demás, pero gracias a sus amigos habían aprendido a ser educado… o algo así, realmente era bastante torpe socialmente. Siendo consciente de su trastorno de psicopático o TPA (Trastorno antisocial de la personalidad) Yukio se sentía más que afortunado de tener a sus amigos y sentir sentimientos realmente y empatía por ellos y creía que eso era suficiente hasta el juego con los omegas, Kise Ryota rápidamente se había convertido en una fascinación para Yukio. Kise era especial.

 

Pero no así esos hombres que habían amenazado a su familia y a Kise. Con ellos su psicopatía había brillado con toda la fuerza que llevaba años encerradas, Yukio los había deshumanizado en un segundo. No los veía como humanos, los veía como algo a eliminar y matar. Y no tenía ningún miedo a las consecuencias ni remordimiento por quererlos destripar en el piso. Habían lastimado a su familia y a Kise. Por eso cuando Murasakibara creó la distracción al saltar a defender a Teppei después que este pusiera a salvar a Kise, él se había escabullido sin ser notado con solo un objetivo en mente… matar al maldito que puso una mirada de miedo en el rostro de Kise Ryota. Pero el había visto a Kuroko, sabía donde Aomine había escondido al chico fantasma desde el principio, por que había visto al moreno.

 

Ni por un momento había pensado en renunciar a su presa mientras Teppei se exponía a la humillación por que conocía a Mura y sabia que sin importar que si el castaño perdía su honor ahí, Murasakibara se quedaría con él y lo cuidaría. Pero supo que si no salía en ese momento encontrarían a Kuroko y seguramente matarían al chico fantasma y si eso pasaba Kise sufriría por que era su amigo, porque ese chico simbolizaba para Kise lo mismo que sus chicos, que su equipo para él. Y porque en el fondo los chicos del equipo omega empezaban a importarle como su propio equipo y no lo tenía que fingir, eran importantes para Ryota y ahora eran importantes para él. Como había sucedido tan rápido no lo sabía.

 

Yukio había aprendido a fingir perfectamente para estar en la sociedad por que quería permanecer junto a sus amigos y su familia quería una vida y no terminar en un instituto correccional por su TPA, incluso los psicólogos comenzaban a pensar que se equivocaron al diagnosticarle TPA dado que a Yukio le importaban sus amigos algo que no debería ser en un verdadero caso de TPA. Pero con el equipo omega, con su propio equipo y sobre todo con Kise Ryota, Yukio no tenía que fingir emociones, eran reales, y por eso quería al rubio en su vida, quería aferrarse a Kise Ryota y lo que este le hacía sentir.

 

Por eso se puso de pie y luchó consigo mismo renunciado a su presa para salvar a Kuroko Tetsuya de ser encontrado. Nada más salir fue agarrado con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastraron hacia el centro arrojándolo al suelo.

 

-¡Sempai! -el grito angustiado de Kise le hizo mirar hacia el lado y sintió alivio de ver a Himuro contener al rubio que le miraba con desesperación queriendo llegar a él.

 

-Tú, pequeña mierda, tú llamaste a la policía -el jefe de esos idiotas estaba furioso.

 

A Yukio le mamaba un huevo como se sintiera esa rata, realmente no podía sentir ninguna empatía por esos sujetos o miedo, incluso la mayoría de los alfas y omegas ahí le importaban un cacahuate, pero sus amigos alfas eran su familia y los amigos de Kise también por que ahora se daba cuenta que había elegido a Kise Ryota para sí, lo que hacía que los amigos de este también estuvieran bajo su protección, por eso se puso su máscara y fingió que esos hombres causaban algún tipo de emoción en él… además de deseos de asesinato.

 

-Ellos ya están aquí, mejor ríndase ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde -le dijo Yukio.

 

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme? -Yukio escuchó el arma del hombre cargarse, pero no sintió nada, bueno sí sintió algo incomodidad al escuchar el sollozo de Kise. Estaban lastimando a Kise y eso le molestaba.

 

-No te amenazo, conste un hecho, tienes todo un grupo de omegas aquí… los omegas son lo más importante para nuestra sociedad, los betas son prácticamente estériles, sólo los omegas son 100 x 100% fértiles, aun cuando nosotros como alfas pudiéramos ser tal vez y con dolor por que somos más valiosos que tu, sacrificados, ellos no, operaciones tácticas entrara aquí y os borrara del mapa antes de permitirse perder a los omegas -le dijo un hecho y se acordó de fruncir el seño como si estuviera molesto poniendo cara de muy malas pulgas en lugar de la cara de indiferencia que le provocaban esos incestos –. Además de que muchos de los de aquí pertenecemos a algunas de las familias más importantes de Asia.

 

El hombre puso el arma en la cabeza de Yukio.. Yukio realmente no sintió nada ante el gesto… tal vez sólo una leve molestia por que si moría no podría tener a Kise y perdería a su familia… a sus chicos. Él era su capitán, no debía morir… en sólo un momento tomó la decisión y golpeando la mano del jefe le quitó el arma de las manos, lo arrojó contra el suelo y le apuntó con su propia arma y una sonrisa de disfrute en su rostro, eso se sentía bien, las otras armas de inmediato le apuntaron, pero el tenia al jefe. Lo iba a matar cuando escuchó el sollozo de Kise. Si lo hacía, si lo mataba no habría vuelta atrás, su TPA que estaba siendo puesto en duda por los profesionales sería confirmado y terminaría encerrado en alguna institución, retirado lejos de Kise y de sus chicos.

 

Fue una decisión intensa en sólo unos segundos, podía dispararle y estaba seguro de que disfrutaría de eso y ser retirado de la sociedad, o podía fingir miedo si lo hacía, sería una prueba de su empatía, el diagnostico seria retirado, dejaría de ser vigilado, podría tener una vida en sociedad, no que eso le importara mucho, pero si lo hacia podía tener a Kise. Fingió temblor en su mano mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del jefe, pero el jefe tuvo miedo por que vio la locura en esos ojos negros.

 

-Suelten a sensei Nebuya o mataré al hombre -fingió nerviosismo en su voz.

 

\- ¡Háganlo! -tragó saliva el jefe seguro de que si no moriría. La comisura de Yukio tiró con una sonrisa que contuvo para no arruinar su papel.

 

Segundos después Nebuya Ekichii estaba a su lado poniendo su mano en la muñeca de Kasamatsu y quitándole el arma con suavidad y tomándola él sin dejar a su presa.

 

-Está bien, Kasamatsu, todo estaba bien, hiciste un buen trabajo-tranquilizó Nebuya amablemente pensando que realmente Kasamatsu estaba asustado. El chico era un alfa valiente, pero aun un alfa joven, un cachorro pensaba el gran hombre. -Esto se acabó, suelten a los chicos o mato a este tipo, yo no soy el joven Kasamatsu soy un alfa adulto y no permitiré esto –gruñó Nebuya.

 

Todo un farol, pero esa gente no tenía muchas luces porque obedecieron cuando todo lo que hubiesen tenido que hacer era amenazar a los omegas para que Nebuya soltara su presa. Ellos parecieron darse cuenta, pero cuando lo hicieron era muy tarde, varios alfas estaban ya desatados y cuando trataron de ir por los omegas se desato la tormenta, los alfas saltaron en defensa de los omegas y el primer tiro escapó, ante el ruido la policía penetro a la fuerza, operaciones especiales, fue un caos, gritos, llantos, rugidos. Pero el caos apenas duro unos minutos, al final había varios hombres arrestados, algunos de los asaltantes abatidos, omegas llorando a lágrima viva, y un joven alfa herido en el suelo, el tiro… el tiro había alcanzado a alguien.

 

Cuando Koki Furihata había visto que la trayectoria del disparo era hacia Akashi había saltado al medio y se había derrumbado en el suelo cuando el caos se formó. Akashi había gateado hasta el castaño y en completo shock taponaba su herida mientras le gritaba y le exigua que se mantuviera con vida. Sus hermosas manos se manchaban del color carmín de la sangre, pero a él no le importaba, sólo quería que Koki dejara de sangrar.

 

-¡No te mueras, Koki, no puedes… no tienes mi permiso! -le gritaba desesperado.

 

-Sí, su majestad -trato de sonreírle Koki para tranquilizarlo, pero se sentía muy pesado, demasiado pesado, una lágrima brilló en esos hermosos ojos y luchó más duro por mantenerse despierto, no quería que Akashi llorara, nunca, no por el, él no merecia las lagrimas de un emperador-. No llores, mi emperador -le suplicó.

 

-Entonces no te mueras, si lo haces nunca te perdonaré -le juró mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos rojos como la sangre que perdía su Alfa chihuahua.

 

**Continuara…**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sociópata: Entre las características más comunes del TPA se encuentran la ausencia de empatía y remordimiento, también una visión de la autoestima distorsionada, una constante búsqueda de nuevas sensaciones (que pueden llegar a extremos insólitos), la deshumanización de la víctima o la falta de preocupación a las consecuencias. El egocentrismo, la megalomanía, la falta de responsabilidad, la extroversión, el exceso de hedonismo, altos niveles de impulsividad, o la motivación por experimentar sensaciones de control y poder también son muy comunes. Este tipo de trastorno no se relaciona con ataques de pánico o con esquizofrenia.


	17. Capítulo 15

** Capítulo 15 **

 

 

-Kiyoshi-El omega castaño se volteo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a sus padres corriendo hacia el dentro de la habitación de la hospital. Murasakibara a pesar de lo grande que era se hizo a un lado discretamente cuando el matrimonio salto a abrazar con fuerza a su hijo.   
  
Los señores Teppei se habían llevado el susto de su vida cuando supieron lo que paso y que su hijo estaba en el hospital. Teppei estaba bien, pero después de lo pasado los doctores habían insistido en revisarlo y Murasakibara había permanecido junto a el, el Alfa no se había separado NI un segundo de el, desde que fue liberado de sus ataduras. Todos los omegas habían sido revisados en el hospital y eran dados de alta a medida que sus padres llegaban por ellos.   
  
Murasakibara carraspeo interrumpiendo el momento.   
  
-Ahora que tus padres están aquí, debo ir a ver como esta Kouki-le informo serio preocupado por el chihuahua de su equipo.   
  
-Yo también quiero ir a ver -pidió Teppei tratandose de levantar. Murasakibara lo detuvo antes de que lo hicieran sus padres. 

 

-No por favor-le pidió- ve y descansa te mantendré informado-le prometio. Teppei prefería quedarse, pero asintió la verdad estaba agotado y sus padres altamente angustiado. 

 

-Solo no dejes de informarme-le pido.

 

-Te lo prometo-le aseguro el alfa asintiendo. 

 

***

 

-Akashi-san... debería retirarse a descansar-le dijo discretamente Miyaji al omega sentado tercamente en la sala de espera del quirófano. El pelirrojo negó tercamente. No se había movido de ahí ni cuando los médicos insistieron en revisarlo como a los otros omegas así que tuvieron que revisarlo ahí. Ni siquiera habían sido capaz de impedir que subiera a la misma ambulancia en que transportaron a Koki al hospital.   
  
El pelirrojo llevaba una bata que le habían dado los del hospital para que se pudiera cubrir, pero no le habían podido devolver su ropa esa la tenia la policía con todo lo demás que los ladrones habían hurtado como prueba. Miyaji suspiro quitándose la chaqueta de su etiqueta y poniéndola sobre los hombros del pelirrojo. Ante la mirada que le dio el pelirrojo retrocediendo un paso con las manos en alto en señal de paz. 

 

-Paz, pero si te resfrías... ¿como podrías cuidar a nuestro chihuahua?-le pregunto. Akashi ante ese argumento asintió subiendo los pies sobre la silla y haciéndose un ovillo dentro de la chaqueta de Miyagi sin dejar de mirar la luz del quirófano que indicaba que estaban operando. Miyagi estaba preocupado por el terco pelirrojo, pero antes de decir nada mas su celular timbro, era Kotaro que quería que le actualizaran de como seguía Kouki y Akashi. El rubio no había querido irse, pero no había tenido mas opción, sus padres estaban al borde de un ataque nervioso. 

 

***  
  
-No iré a ningún lado-aseguro Kise agarrado a Kasamatsu con fuerza, cuando sus padres quisieron que se fuera-sean buenos y traiganmen ropa cómoda, me quedare con sempai hasta que Koki este bien-aseguraba. A pesar de su terquedad y que el rubio se mostraba valiente, Kasamatsu sabia que tenia miedo lo olia claramente cualquier alfa podía olerlo. 

 

Así que tomo con suavidad la mano de Kise y la llevo a sus labios. 

 

-Por favor ve a tu casa a descansar-le pidió -estaré mas tranquilo si se que estas con tus padres descansando. 

 

-Pero sempai esta preocupado-aseguro el rubio-no quiero dejar a sempai solo-se nego. 

 

-Por favor-le pidió de nuevo el pelinegro. El rubio hizo un puchero pero asintió.

 

-Pero volveré mañana si sempai no me llama-le aseguro. Kasamatsu le sonrío cansado. 

 

-Te llamare-le juro asintiendo hacia los señores Kise que se llevaron a su renuente hijo. Kasamatsu espero hasta que los vio meterse al ascensor con Kise antes de correr hacia el area de quirófanos, donde vio sentado a Akashi envuelto en la chaqueta de Miyagi con los ojos fijos en las puertas cerradas del quirófano y a Miyagi de pie en una esquina texteando en su teléfono, Murasakibara llego casi a la misma vez que el. 

 

-¿Y Furihata?-pregunto serio el gigante. 

 

-Aun no nos dicen nada-susurro Akashi sin voltear a mirar a ninguno. 

 

***  
  
  


Algún rato luego de haber dejado a los omegas seguros con sus padres de camino a sus casas, todos los chicos del equipo Alfa estaban en la sala de espera, los únicos omegas hay eran Akashi y Reo sensei que se había unido a ellos. 

 

-Iré por cafe para todos esta noche será larga-suspiro Nebuya. Reo se levanto de su asiento junto a Akashi, el pelirrojo no hablaba mucho pero se negaba a irse. 

 

-Te acompaño-le dijo a su compañero. Hyuga soltó la mano de su hermano mayor para que acompañara a Nebuya. 

 

Los padres de Akashi habían venido por el omega, pero este se había negado a irse, con un simple.   
  
-"Aquí me quedo". 

 

No importaba que dijeron o hicieron, Akashi no se movió para molestia de sus padres y ahora estaban los señores Akashi en una esquina por que se negaban a dejar a su hijo solo rodeado de tantos alfas. 

 

-Ya hable con mi padre, se encargara de los gastos médicos de Furihata-les dijo Kasamatsu volviendo luego de hablar por su celular un poco apartado. Todos asintieron con alivio, eso seria costoso y Furihata era un chico becado. 

 

***  
  
Debian ser las dos de la madrugada cuando la puerta del quirófano se abrió y por ella salió el doctor, todos saltaron de sus asientos. 

 

-¿Padres o tutores del señor Furihata?-pregunto mirando a la banda de adolescentes. 

 

-Furihata esta emancipado, es huérfano- informó Eikichi Nebuya- soy su profesor-se presento, lo cual no era del todo falso. 

 

-La bala fue extraída con éxito... se recuperara-le informo el doctor después de asentir. Akashi dejo salir un sollozo, el primer sonido que hacia en toda una hora y sus pies le fallaron cayendo al suelo, Reo se arrodillo a su lado abrazando y consolandolo. Mientras el equipo alfa respiraba con alivio. 

 

***

 

-No puedes quedarte aquí el no es tu alfa-le advirtió el señor Akashi muy serio a su hijo. Furihata Koki habia sido traslado a una habitación privada pagada por los Kasamatsu al fin, pero su hijo se había negado a moverse para nada de la habitación de Akashi. Los alfas poco a poco se habían retirado para descansar prometiendo volver a primera hora, pero su hijo se había negado a abandonar el hospital. Al final incluso Reo se habia marchado no antes de comprarle ropas decentes a Akashi en la tienda del hospital. Ropas baratas pero al menso mejor que una bata de hospital, que ahora vestía su hijo sentando junto a la cama del alfa de cabello castaño. 

 

-No pienso ir a ningún lado ni separarme de el-le dijo Akashi molesto por la sola sugerencia de abandonar al alfa que le había salvado de recibir un tiro. -No me iré de aquí hasta que el despierte, por que YO NO le di permiso para morirse así que el va a despertar y yo voy a estar aquí te guste o no-aseguro y miro a su padre con firmeza - Escuchame bien papá me voy a quedar aquí.

 

-Es un muerto de hambre un don nadie... te hemos fijado un buen compromiso con un alfa de tu posición -aseguro Akahsi-le daremos dinero por haberte salvado y listo.

 

-Largate de aquí -le dijo Akahsi a su padre señalando la puerta en un tono bajo-vete de aquí ahora mismo padre....

 

-Seijuuro...

 

-Creo que escucho a su hijo, señor Akashi, por favor retirese- ordeno Kasamatsu con los puños apretado-ese alfa muerto de hambre, LE SALVO LA VIDA A SU HIJO-le enfatizo el pelinegro que acaba de llegar con sus padres. El señor Akashi quiso decir algo mas pero callo, los Kasamatsu eran una familia poderosa también ademas sabia que lo que dijo no se escucho nada bien.  

 

-El chofer estará esperando por ti-le dijo a su hijo saliendo. Akashi lo ignoro sin dejar de mirar a la camilla con la mano de Koki entre las suyas.

 

-Gracias-le dijo a Kasamatsu cuando su padre salió. 

 

-No son necesarias, gracias a ti por tu lealtad hacia el-le dijo el pelinegro acercándose-¿desayunaste algo hoy?-El omega negó distraído. Kasamatsu suspiro -Iré a buscarte algo a la cafetería -le dijo sin admitir replica. Su madre lo acompaño, su padre se retiro discretamente a hablar con el doctor pensaban hacerse cargo del castaño cuando lo dieran de alta, hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado. 

 

-Abre tus ojos-le pidió Akashi en un susurro cuando estuvo de nuevo solo con su chihuahua. Y como si lo hubiera escuchado, los párpados de Furihata se movieron. Le tomo aun unos minutos abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse a la claridad hasta que lo logro hacer mirando al pelirrojo a su lado. 

 

-Sei-chan- susurro con la garganta seca el castaño. Al verlo despierto, Akashi se tapo la boca con una mano para contener el sollozo que no quería dejar escapar pero insistía en escapar sin su permiso. -No llores mi emperador-le pidió con una sonrisa cansada y soñolienta aun por la medicación en su suero- no iba a ningún lado, no me distes permiso a morir-le recordó. 

 

-No, no lo tenias y no lo tienes- sonrío Akashi al fin entre lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos-ahora recuperaste es una ORDEN-le advirtió. Kouki le sonrío realmente agotado pero feliz de verlo a su lado. 

 

-Sus deseos son ordenes mi emperador- balbuceo mientras se volvía a quedar dormido viendo la sonrisa en la carita llena de lagrimas del pelirrojo.

 

Continuara...  

 

 


	18. Capítulo 16

** Capítulo 16 **   
  
  


Un par de días después de todo el incidente, Jumpei Hyuga entro al cuarto de Kouki se suponía que mañana le darían el alta, Sakurai lo acompañaba el tímido chico habían insistido en que quería ir. El pelinegro de lentes no dijo nada al entrar y ver a Akashi ahí, ya se había acostumbrado al pelirrojo que no dejaba solo al Chihuahua de los Alfas.   
  
  


-Akashi-saludo soltando su mochila, el pelirrojo que cortaba una manzana solo asintió en su dirección y le dio una sonrisa a Sakurai. -Furi, ¿Listo para salir de aquí?-pregunto dado que al castaño Alfa le darían el alta al día siguiente.   
  
  


-Furihata-san, Akashisa-san- saludo Sakurai con una reverencia yendo junto a su capitán.   
  
  


-Mas que listo-aseguro Furihata después de saludar con una sonrisa a Sakurai y a Hyuga- pero nadie me escucha. Estoy perfectamente bien ya y puedo ir a casa, pero el Capitán me advirtió que si trato de salir solo de aquí y a otro lugar que no sea su casa, me arria entrenar hasta que vomitara-suspiro con una sonrisa el castaño.   
  
  


-Kasamatsu esta flojeando con sus amenazas-comento Hyuga- siempre nos hace entrenar hasta que vomitamos-bromeo. -Pero es mejor que vayas a su casa, todos nos sentiremos mejor si no estas solo en tu casa, al menos hasta que estes bien del todo-le dijo el de lentes mas serio. Furihata le sonrío resignado pero asintió, sabia que sus amigos solo se preocupaban por el. 

 

***

 

-Akashi-saludo Kasamatsu al omega dejándolo entrar a su residencia desde que le dieran el alta del hospital al castaño Akashi le visitaba todos los días en casa de Yukio Kasamatsu donde se quedaba hasta su recuperación total. Kasamatsu admiraba y aprobaba a partes iguales la lealtad del pelirrojo. - ¿podríamos hablar un momento antes de que pases a ver a Kouki? -le pregunto el Alfa pelinegro.

 

Akashi le miro serio pero asintió siguiendo al Alfa hasta la biblioteca de la casa. Kasamatsu Yukio se sentó en lo que era obviamente él escritorio de su padre. Akashi tomó asiento frente a el esperando lo que el Alfa le tenia que decir.

 

-Se que tu padre no a de aprobar tu... Gusto por nuestro Furihata. Si bien me consta que Furihata es alguien decente y merecedor de lo mejor, es también alguien de cuna humilde y sencillo sin los recursos de los Akashi, los Kasamatsu, los Kise o los Midorima-le dijo serio.

 

\- ¿Y el punto es?-pregunto serio.

 

\- El punto es que estás haciendo sentir y creer a todos que elegiste a Furi como tu Alfa-le dijo Kasamatsu directo y sin anestesia.

 

\- ¿Y que si lo hice? ¿Estas insinuando que TU amigo no merece a un Akashi? -pregunto dandole una mirada bastante venenosa.

 

-Furihata es alguien valiente y merece lo mejor, incluso un Akashi-aseguro aunque por que Furi quería un omega tan dominante era un misterio para todos. - lo que quiero decir es que tu padre NO va a aprobar nunca tu relación con Furi. Así que si es un juego si no puedes aguantar lo que se te va a venir encima déjalo ahora por favor-le indico Kasamatsu- pero si eres tan fuerte como siempre e creído y vas en serio con el entonces sigue adelante, Furi es un Alfa decente tal vez de los mejores alfas que conozco-comento Kasamatsu, con su carácter amable Furi no era alguien que trataría de someter el carácter del fuerte omega delante de el, Furihata era el tipo de Alfa que dejaría a Akashi ser mientras dedicaba cada momento a hacerlo feliz. -Pero piénsalo bien Akashi Seijuuro si sigues ese camino seguramente tu familia termine por desheredarte, Furihata nunca te podrá ofrecer la vida de lujos a la que estás acostumbrado, solo te puede ofrecer una vida tranquila... Pero el es muy fiel, dedicaría cada respiración a hacerte feliz-le aseguro el capitán que conocía bien a todos sus Alfas.

 

Akashi se quedo serio y en silencio unos segundos hasta que al fin le respondió.

 

-¿Quien le dice que necesito una vida de lujo?

 

Kasamatsu sonrío ante la respuesta del pelirrojo quien no le dio evasivas, respetaba eso, respetaba el hecho de que no fingiera que no estaba interesado en el tranquilo alfa castaño, respetaba el hecho de que no esperara a que Furihata fuera por el, si no que era el quien iba por Kouki. Pobre Kouki estaba perdido por que Kasamatsu Yukio no tuvo duda que Akashi Seijuuro tendría lo que quería y lo que quería tenia nombre y apellido, Furihata Kouki.

 

Los dos Capitanes se entendieron con una mirada y asintieron se podía decir que eran aliados.

  
  


***  
  
  


Nebuya, termino de poner los medicamentos bajo llave en el botiquín después de terminar de hacer el inventario, mensual de la enfermería del colegio. Miro el reloj extrañado. Reo estaba tarde, el pelinegro era normalmente muy puntual... y cuando llegaba tarde era por culpa de su alfa.

 

Como si lo hubiese invocado, Reo entro apurado con su uniforme de enfermero y una sonrisa culpable.

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde-le saludo dejando su maletín en el escritorio que compartían. Nebuya se acerco en dos sancadas al omega pelinegro y lo tomo de la barbilla, antes de limpiarle el maquillaje con la manga de su camisa y hay estaba, un nuevo moreton.   
  
  


-Maldicio Reo... ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Que estas esperando que te mate? Esa basura ni merece ser un alfa-aseguro molesto. Reo lo empujo poniendo sus manos en su pecho, en realidad el omega no tenia la fuerza para obligar a Reo a soltarlo, pero Nebuya jamas lo limitaría a la fuerza así que lo dejo ir retrocediendo para darle su espacio.   
  
  


-No te metas Ekichii-dijo avergonzado desviando la mirada y abriendo su maletín para buscar el maquillaje con el que volver a cubrir su rostro.   
  
  


-Maldicion Reo, el trabajo de un Alfa es cuidar a su omega, besar el suelo del regalo mas hermoso que se le da cuando un omega lo acepta y ese hijo de puta... ¡DEMONIOS!-Ekichii Nebuya se sentía tan frustrado y molesto- Ve a la policía- le rogo al omega y no le importaba estar rogando.   
  
  


-¿Y entonces que? Lo enviaran a un programa psicológico para manejo de la ira del que volverá mas furioso... solo olvídalo estoy bien-suspiro cansado el omega de cabellos negros y piel pálida.   
  
  


Las leyes protegían a un omega para que no fuera obligado a casarse contra su voluntad cada omega elegía el alfa con el que quería casarse era su derecho, ni su familia podía obligarlo a casarse con alguien que no quisiera, era considerado un crimen punible por ley. Pero aun en un país adelantando como el de ellos, el divorcio solo podía ser solicitado por un alfa, un omega no tenia derecho a este. Si un omega se querellaba por maltrato y este se comprobaba su alfa era mandado a programas de control de ira. Si la familia del omega no estaba de acuerdo con esto podía solicitar el divorcio para dicho omega pero era un proceso duro y tedioso y muchas veces si el alfa se oponía muy difícil de conseguir.   
  
  


Claro había otro método completamente legal... un Alfa podía ser retado. Si el padre, hermano o cualquier familiar Alfa no estaba dispuesto a pasar el duro juicio para el divorcio del omega, podía pedir un juicio por combate... una batalla entre alfas. Si la familia ganaba el omega volvía a casa, si el marido ganaba el omega seguía siendo suyo.   
  
  


Y la ultima forma era cuando otro alfa que quería al omega como su esposo, retaba al actual por el omega. Esta solo se podía dar con el consentimiento del omega, significaba que el omega quería el cambio de alfa también. Eran leyes arcaicas pero vigentes, casi nunca eran revisadas por una razón simple, los omegas eran tesoros, solo un maldito loco maltrataría a uno. Un Alfa que se respetaba a si mismo, cortaría sus manos antes de ponerlas con rabia en su omega... con lujuria si, todo el tiempo... ¿con rabia? ¡NUNCA!  
  
  


-Entonces dicelo al señor Hyuga... el pediría el divorcio por ti... tu padrastro te ama como si fuera tu padre biológico -le recordó.   
  
  


-Sabes que es un proceso casi imposible, antes de conceder el divorcio pedido por mi familia la corte insistirá en todas las terapias habidas y por haber tanto de pareja como individual, antes de dar por roto el matrimonio y mientras el proceso dure yo tendría que seguir con el... ¿tienes una idea de cuan enfadado estaría?... Cuando el proceso terminara ¿Cuanto crees que quedaría de mi?-le pregunto negando con su cabeza totalmente agotado, el omega apestaba a resignación, tristeza y desesperación, las hormonas de un omega nunca deberían oler de esa forma.   
  
  


-Entonces un juicio por combate -insistió.   
  
  


-Mi padrastro es un hombre mayor, ya no es tan joven como fue una vez y mi hermano es aun un cachorro, no voy a perderlo a ninguno de los dos-se negó rotundamente con firmeza.   
  
  


-Entonces déjame tener el combate a mi... te rescatare con mis propias manos-le juro el alfa grande y fornido.   
  
  


-¿Y que si ganas? ¿Te quedas conmigo? Un omega de segunda mano, un omega estéril -le soltó la verdad que no había querido decirle a nadie a la cara. Nebuya trastabillo y se tuvo que sentar.   
  
  


-¿Eres estéril?-susurro con el corazón roto. Los omegas habían nacido para dar vida, que uno no la pudiera dar era... descorazonador por la perdida que debía sentir dicho omega.   
  
  


-Ya no soy tan bonito ¿Verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa amarga Reo mirando a su compañero. Pero no se espero que el gran tonto se parara y lo abrazara con fuerza.   
  
  


-Lo siento tanto Reo, siento tanto tu perdida-el alfa era tan sincero que antes de darse cuenta Reo estaba llorando por lo que quería y no podría tener nunca, por sus propios cachorros que nunca llenarían su vientre ni sus brazos. -Eres hermoso, lo eres y siempre lo serás. -tomo su rostro y limpio sus lagrimas-si pelearía por ti y si me quedaría contigo-aseguro.   
  
  


-¿Por que? ¿Por que renunciarías a tener tus propios hijos?   
  
  


-No estaría renunciando a nada, es triste que no puedas tener los propios pero... siempre hay huérfanos, huérfanos que necesitan padres-aseguro Nebuya. -Déjame luchar por ti-le rogo- di que si, déjame hacer el reto-le pidió.   
  
  


-¡No!-Repitió Reo alejandose de el. - ¿No me vas a preguntar como se que soy estéril? Nunca e ido a un medico-el aseguro con una sonrisa cruel, amarga, triste.   
  
  


-Si no haz ido a un medico... ¿Por que dices que eres estéril? Podría ser ese bastardo... seria un mas que justo castigo-aseguro.   
  
  


-Cuando mi marido piensa que no me e portado lo suficientemente bien, lleva a sus amigos durante mi celo a casa, en el momento donde soy mas vulnerable donde no puedo decir que no donde dejaría que cualquier maldita cosa me follara... y justo eso mismo e hecho... y ni una sola vez e salido en estado. -Le escupió con toda la crueldad. Nebuya casi vomito ante la confesión... solo un puto canalla aria algo así a su omega. Eso ni siquiera tenia perdón. -Me largo, hoy no puedo estar aquí- salió Reo casi corriendo horrorizado pro atreverse a haber dicho aquello en voz alta.   
  
  


Por el shock Nebuya tardo unos segundos en reaccionar cuando lo hizo el omega ya había salido y se había ido. La enfermería no se podía quedar sola... tomo todo de el, no correr detrás del omega. Pero necesitaba calmarse... no podía dejar a Reo con ese bastardo, así tuviera que secuestrar a Reo, alguien tenia que salvar al valiente omega. Como Reo se las arreglaba cada día para sonreír y bromear después de vivir tanta mierda con su bastardo alfa era un misterio para Nebuya.   
  
  


Continuara... 

 

 


	19. Capítulo 17

** Capítulo 17 **

 

 

-Basta mocoso tienes que calmarte -Nebuya Eikichi tuvo que utilizar la fuerza física para detener al alfa más joven.

 

-Me voy a calmar-le juro Hyuga Jumpei- Después de que mate a ese bastardo-le juro tratando de salirse del agarre del alfa mayor de nuevo. 

 

-Mocoso si acabo de traicionar la confianza de TU hermano, no es para que vaya y metas las cuatro patas es para rescatarlo-le dijo serio Nebuya. 

 

-Y te lo agradezco ahora déjame ir a salvarlo. -asintió Hyuga aun molesto por lo que había escuchado. Nebuya no le había dicho todo, solo que el esposo de Reo abusaba fisicamente de Reo y que ya en varias ocaciones lo había visto con moretones. 

 

-Hyuga Jumpie-le llamo la atención serio logrando que el alfa mas joven lo miraba-¿Crees en serio con una mano en el corazón y usando ese cerebro que tienes en tu cabeza que no esta solo para sostener tu cabello... que puedes ganar un juicio por combate contra el esposo de tu hermano? 

 

Hyuga quería decir que si con el orgullo de todos los alfas, pero siendo racional el aun era un alfa en desarrollo, el otro era un alfa hecho y derecho. Un juicio normal, seria una tortura para Reo. 

 

-¿Y que quieres que haga que me quede de brazos cruzados? -pregunto frustrado-es mi hermano mayor del que hablamos. 

 

-Lo se... lo que quiero es que me ayudes a rescatarlo-le aseguro serio Ekichi- así que siéntate y escucha mi plan. 

 

***  
  
Reo escucho el timbre de su casa, pero tirado en su cama debajo de sus mantas, en pijama y medias sintiéndose deprimido como la mierda después de la "conversación" de esa mañana con Eikichi no le presto ni la mas mínima atención, ya atendería su alfa y su marido. Ademas no estaba maquillado si abría la puerta y alguien veía el moretón en su cara su marido solo se molestaría mas con el. 

 

-¡Reo!-La voz enojada de su marido minutos después le sobresalto, le llamaba desde el primer piso. Renuente y con desgana se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación (que no compartia con su alfa) bajando las escaleras, su estomago se hizo un nudo y sintió ganas de vomitar nada mas ver lo que había en el primer piso. Dos policías, dos agentes de la agencia de protección omega y lo peor, su hermano pequeño y Eikichi Nebuya. En ese momento deseo ser una damisela en apuros y desamayarse por que sabia que lo que iba a seguir NO le iba a gustar nada. 

 

A falta de maquillaje en su cara era mas que claro el moretón que su esposo le había dejado sin hablar de los que ocultaba la ropa. 

 

-Por favor dime que no lo hiciste, dime que no le contaste a mi hermanito, a mi Jum-le dijo a Eikichi sintiéndose traicionado mirándolo directo a los ojos. 

 

-Debiste habérmelo contado tu-susurro Hyuga moviéndose hacia su hermano y envolviéndolo en sus brazos-lo siento tanto Reo, siento tanto no haberme dado cuenta antes-dijo acariciando el cabello negro semi-largo de su hermano mayor. 

 

-No te dejaremos aquí -le aseguro-e venido para llevarte a casa, mientras el combate llega-le dijo Hyuga. 

 

-¿El Combate? -Pregunto Reo sin entender. 

 

-Hemos venido a ver si usted a dado su consentimiento al reto y juicio por combate que solicita el señor Nebuya por usted-indico uno de los agentes de la oficina de protección omega, nada mas ver la marca en el rostro del omega pelinegro era obvio que las demandas de maltrato expuestas por Nebuya e Hyuga ante la agencia eran verdaderas. Miro con asco al alfa que era el esposo de Reo, no había nada mas asqueroso que un alfa que maltrataba a un omega. -El señor Nebuya a puesto un reclamo sobre usted... solo usted puede aceptarlo-le recordó el agente en tono tranquilizador. 

 

Antes de que Reo se pudiera negar Hyuga que aun lo abrazaba susurro en su oído. 

 

-Si dices que no, are una solicitud de divorcio como tu familiar y solicitare que el juicio sea por combate, no me importa si no puedo ganar, no te voy a dejar aquí -le susurro el alfa mas joven. Reo cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se aferro a Hyuga. 

 

¿Que debía hacer? no quería cargar con ese muerto a Nebuya, era estéril, estaba usado, y si Nebuya ganaba el combate tendría que quedarse con el como su omega. Por otro lado sabia lo terco que era su hermanito, lo sobre-protector que era. Sabia que Hyuga hablaba en serio y el no podía permitir que su hermano tuviera ese combate, las posibilidades de Nebuya de salir vivo y entero de ese combate eran mayores que las de Hyuga. 

 

-Yo... lo quiero- asintió hacia los agentes de la agencia de protección omega. 

 

-En ese caso debe venir con su hermano, usted será puesto con su familia, hasta que el combate suceda-le informo el agente- Ninguno de los dos alfas tiene derecho a ponerse en contacto con usted ni presionarlo de ninguna manera-le informo aunque ya eso lo sabia Reo conocía la ley y sus derechos al respecto- Si su alfa actual gana el combate, usted debería volver con el, la agencia también os pondrá en terapia de pareja. Si el señor Nebuya gana usted estará automáticamente divorciado y pasara a ser su omega, la agencia pondrá un trabajador social que se asegure que usted se encuentre cómodo con su nuevo alfa si ese fuera el caso. ¿Le quedan claro sus derechos?-le pregunto con voz amable. El omega de cabellos negros asintió ya sabia todo eso. 

 

-Señor Hyuga escolte a su hermano-le pidió el agente. Jumpei asintió quitándose su abrigo y cubriendo a su hermano antes de sacarlo de ahí. Reo le siguió aun shockeado mirando a Nebuya incrédulo... el muy bastardo se veía bastante satisfecho de haberse salido con la suya. Los dos agentes de la agencia de protección omega salieron con ellos.  Los policías quedaron atrás para dejarles claro a los dos alfas, las reglas y que no podían ni verse mientras el combate se llevaba a cabo, fecha que seria decidida por el juez al que le entregaran el caso ese mismo día. 

 

Continuara...   
  
  


 

 


	20. Capítulo 18

  
  
  
** Capítulo 18 **  
  
  


Reo estaba en su vieja habitación. Sus padres habían estado destrozados cuando supieron "todo"... bueno lo de los maltratos físicos, Reo no estuvo dispuesto a decir mas y se alegraba que Hyuga no supiera mas. Le habían reclamado un poco por no haberles dicho antes. Sobre todo su padrastro, que le aseguro que hubiese luchado por el. Reo lo sabia y justo por eso no había podido permitirlo.  
  
  


La fecha de la pelea, ya había sido fijada por el juez, mientras el estaba recluido en la casa de su familia para permanecer alejado de ambos alfas, de hecho ni siquiera se le permitía volver al trabajo hasta luego de la batalla, por que Nebuya trabajaba en el mismo sitio.  
  
  


-Reo san, sus padres quieren saber si va a bajar a cenar o prefiere que le suban la comida-la voz del tímido Sakurai hizo sonreír a Reo, por que después de todo Reo seguía siendo Reo. Tomando al omega mas joven de un brazo lo jalo dentro de su vieja habitación.  
  
  


-Y bien Ryo-chan... ¿eres ya el omega de mi baka-otuto entonces?  
  
  


Como esperaba Ryo Sakurai se puso como una amapola y negó con la cabeza enfáticamente, lo que le hizo reír.  
  
  


-Yo... después de lo del baile, me siento mas seguro junto a Hyuga-sempai y aunque soy una molestia el me permite estar siempre a su lado es todo-susurro todo rojo.  
  
  


-Le gustas-le aseguro viendo la esperanza brillar en los ojos de Ryo- si no fuera así, mi hermano no te traería a casa-aseguro. - Por cierto... ¿Y que es lo que hacen ustedes dos aquí? dudo que mis papas les dejen estar solo- sonrío divertido y tuvo que contener la risa cuando vio que el pobre Sakurai enrojecía mas.  
  
  


-No hacemos nada-juro en un chillido-yo vengo y ayudo a la señora Hyuga-se apresuro a aclarar-me gusta, aprendo muchas cosas de ella. Y luego sempai me ayuda con mis tareas de clase, si terminamos pronto, vemos algo en la tele de la sala-aclaro como si quisiera dejar claro que estaban en un lugar donde podían ser vistos por cualquiera-y luego Hyuga-semapi me lleva a mi casa.  
  
  


-Ahh mi lindo hermanito-pellizco las mejillas de Sakurai y no se refería a Hyuga- dado que ahora soy tu hermano político puedes llamarme Reo-ni-le dijo disfrutando de atormentar un poco al inocente omega tan obviamente enamorado de su hermano.  
  
  


-Deja de atormenta a Ryo- suspiro Jumpei desde la puerta, había subido a ver por que Sakurai tardaba tanto y encontró al pobre siendo la presa de su hermano mayor.  
  
  


-Debe acostumbrarse a mi ahora que ambos seremos familia-aseguro Reo mortificando a los dos adolescentes por igual cosa que le divertía... y alejaba su mente del asco y lío que era su propia vida personal como omega. -¿O me negaras que te gusta tan bonito omega? -pregunto viendo la mirada tímida que Ryo le echaba al alfa joven como si le interesara la respuesta-si lo niega eres idiota hermanito, mira, que bonito es-dijo abrazando a Sakurai y achuchándolo.  
  
  


-¡Reo!-Exclamo provocando la risa de su hermano, suspiro resignado, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que el maltrato no hubiese cambiado ese lado bromista de su hermano aunque el fuera su víctima favorita. Se movió para ir en rescate del pobre Sakurai que estaba todo sonrojado por culpa de Reo. Reo le guiño un ojo picaron pero dejo ir a Sakurai mientras Hyuga le sonreía resignado y le besaba la mejilla antes de sacar a Sakurai de la habitación de su hermano-baja a comer Reo-ni-le ordeno el alfa mas joven.  
  
  


***  
  
  


-Todo estará bien Reo-san-susurro Sakurai.

 

 

Reo estaba tenso como un resorte vestía de pies a cabeza de color blanco, el color del luto. Lo que era adecuado, hoy era la pelea y tanto su esposo como Nebuya habían elegido un reto a muerte. Hoy moriría alguien por su culpa. Y el ganador iría a buscarlo.

 

 

-Si Eikichi muere por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonare-susurro Reo. Sakurai se sento a su lado en el salón tomando las manos del omega mayor entra las suyas para darle un poco de confort. El eso los señores Hyuga y Jumpei volvieron de la cocina.  
  
  


-Hermano...debes venir.  
  
  


-¿A donde?-pregunto Reo sin entender las reglas decían que debía quedarse ahí a la espera del ganador del juicio.  
  
  


-Te vamos a sacar de aquí... te llevaremos lejos-le dijo su padrastro.  
  
  


-¿Por que? ¿Le paso algo a Nebuya?-pregunto con el estomago revuelto y sus manos temblaron entre las de Sakurai.  
  
  


-No hermano la lucha aun no comienza-le tranquilizo Jumpei-pero no podemos permitirnos... si el pierde... no podemos dejarte volver con tu... con esa cosa-dijo con desprecio refiriéndose al esposo de Reo.  
  
  


-No iré a ningún lado -negó Reo. -Yo esperare aquí yo... tengo que creer en Nebuya- susurro.  
  
  


-Reo...-hablo su madre.  
  
  


-No mamá voy a esperar aquí a que Nebuya venga-aseguro Reo.  
  
  


***

 

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sono todos se tensaron, el ganador había llegado la pregunta era... ¿Quien era el ganador?

 

Hyuga se levanto su madre, su hermano y Sakurai ocupaban el mismo sofá, dándose confort como solo los omegas podían darse los unos a los otro. Pero su padre se levanto y negó con la cabeza.  
  
  


-Yo iré- dijo serio el señor Hyuga. Unos minutos pasos se escucharon, los omegas se tensaron Hyuga no pudo evitar pararse frente a los omegas defensivamente. Y su padre entro a la sala acompañado por....  
  
  


-¡Eikichi¡-Grito Reo saltando del sofá y saltando sobre la mesa se lanzo sobre el enorme alfa con lagrimas-estas vivo, estas vivo no moriste por mi culpa-sollozo.  
  
  


-¡Auch!-exclamo el alfa sonriéndole a pesar de estar todo magullado-suave-le pidió y Reo retrocedió un paso aun con lagrimas de alivio. -Tres costillas rotas-dijo con orgullo de las heridas que había conseguido para liberar a Reo.  
  
  


-Debes ir al medico-dijo jalándolo hacia uno de los sofás para que se sentara.  
  
  


-No es necesario le dije a los agentes que no era nada de lo que tu no te pudieras encargar de momento... eres el mejor enfermero que conozco -le regalo una sonrisa-ademas no quería ir al hospital aun y dejarte en incertidumbre mas tiempo del necesario-dijo tomando la mano del omega y mirándolo a los ojos. -Eres libre Reo... el nunca volverá a hacerte daño.  
  
  


Reo asintió con lagrimas en los ojos. Bueno en realidad no era libre según la ley se acaba de convertir en el omega de Eikichi Nebuya, pero eso era solo semántica, era libre de su demonio personal nunca mas seria torturado de nuevo, cuando eso calo hasta el fondo de su sub-consciente sus rodillas le fallaron y cayo sobre estas frente al sofá donde había echo sentarse al alfa y se cubrió el rostro para ahogar el llanto. Nebuya se estiro para jalar al omega hacia su regazo a pesar del dolor de sus costillas y lo acuno, dejándolo llorar, el tormento del que ahora era libre tormento que solo sabían en su totalidad ellos dos.  
  
  


Continuara...


End file.
